A Twist of Fate
by schumie
Summary: Kagome has been betrayed and is in danger. But, the person that saves her is not quite who you'd expect. Can she piece things together? Sessh/Kag
1. Surprises

AN: Hey everyone, CX here. This is only my second fic, so forgive me if it turns out bad..I'll probably write another Sesshy fic eventually.. I know it may be similar to others that you have read, but I'll try to make it my own in every way I can. In case you haven't figured it out already, Inu Yasha has chosen to be with Kikyo. What a loser! Sorry Inu Yasha. n_n;; Well, I could really use your feedback and thoughts, so please r+r! Thanks, enjoy!   
  
Oh yeah, can't forget this.. Disclaimer: As you all know, I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters (but if you can find out a way to, please tell me ^^)   
  
  
  
  
  
A TWIST OF FATE~* CHAPTER 1   
  
  
  
  
  
She couldn't believe it. He had left her yet again. But this time, it was for good. So, she was leaving. For good. Or worse. She didn't know where she was going; her feet seemed to have a mind of their own, yet she recognized the familiar spot. Her feet were carrying her, she was tearing through the woods, to the well. Something familiar, that's what she wanted to see, what she needed to see. Something that was always the same, something that she could hold onto, something that wouldn't abandon her. She couldn't believe it.   
  
I'm sorry Shippou, Sango, Miroku, I can't stay with you.. Tears streaked down her chin, against her every last will. What if Inu Yasha could see her now? How stupid she must look. No, he wouldn't care..he was with her. He had chosen a dead, heartless body of bone and clay over her. But what bothered her the most was..no..she wouldn't think about that. She wouldn't think about him. But he was the only thing she could think about. More tears streaked down her cheeks, seeming to mock her. A branch snapped and somewhere on her face she felt the tickle of warm liquid running down her cheek.   
  
She was running as hard and fast as her legs would carry her now. Running. She couldn't stop. How could she have been so dumb! Inu Yasha was still in love with Kikyo. He had always loved her. Was she just a replacement? Had she meant nothing to Inu Yasha, a replacement until the dead miko could return? She couldn't stand the thought, yet a voice was pulling in the back of her mind telling her that it was true. Why was she so dumb? Why did she have to love Inu Yasha? Did she love Inu Yasha? He thoughts were a jumbled, meaningless mess, turning over in her head just like the pictures of Inu yasha. I--don't know! But the voice whispered the answer again. The answer that she already knew. She ran harder, if that was possible. Inu Yasha.. The image of him and Kikyo kept replaying in her head like a broken record, a twisted horror movie where she was being stalked, her mind was being stalked. Inu Yasha.  
  
She wasn't paying attention to the trees that flew by her or the sounds of creatures moving in the bushes around her. If she had, she would've have noticed something strange. There were no sounds of creatures moving in the bushes around her.   
  
She tripped over a root and hit the ground hard, but she got right back up and started running again as soon as her legs would let her. Her body hurt, but she paid no attention to it. Inu Yasha and Kikyo.. the last two words burned in her mind. Kikyo. She was--no, it wasn't really Kikyo's fault. Inu Yasha was the one to blame. No, she shouldn't blame him either, but she hated him with all her might while she was running. A jumbled mess. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess. More tears. Why won't they stop?! Why do the keep coming?! Something moved loudly behind the trees next to her. It was running with her, shadowing her every move.   
  
She stopped. She scanned the woods around her for any movement. Inu Yasha? No, he wouldn't have followed her there. She heard the sound again. It was so loud. That's when she realized that the entire woods around her were deadly silent. There were no sounds of birds chirping or singing as was usually custom. Her mind told her that it was weird, but her heart was busy crying. More tears streaked down her cheeks. Inu Yasha? But her conscience was telling her to be on guard. No, he's with Kikyo right now, not trying to find me. She felt a cool weight on her chest. The shikon shard. But I still have the shard, is he coming to get it? A deadly stillness had come over the forest. It was starting to scare her. Her eyes searched frantically for any movement as she heard a rustling in the bushes to her right. At least she had had enough sense to bring her bow and arrows with her. She took her bow and arrow and brought them up, ready to shoot.   
  
"Who-who's there?" Her voice shaked uncontrollably. Why did she have to be crying earlier. "Is anyone there!" she demanded. Her voice still quavered. "I have a weapon and if you do not sh-show yourself, I-I will be forced to use it!" yeah..good job, Kagome, you sound really threatening!   
  
No voice came from the bushes, but a slight movement to her left caught her attention. She saw a flash of white fur through the trees. White fur...? She took a step towards the trees, her bow poised and ready to shoot. There was a white figure standing in between the trees. She moved closer and was about to call out to it when, suddenly, she was grasped tightly around the waist by two very strong hands. She dropped her bow in shock. The figure in the trees disappeared.   
  
"Wh-what do you want?!"   
  
The owner of the hands holding her whispered in her ear. "The jewl..." it hissed. "The jewl, pretty little miko..or your life.." she could feel the hands tighten around her.   
  
What am I gonna do?!! Why couldn't I have been paying attention?! "I don't know what you're talking about." her voice quivered slightly. Why won't you stop shaking, Kagome! Demons can sense fear!   
  
"Where is it, miko?"   
  
"I said...I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"   
  
"Listen up girl, I don't have much time. The master wants the jewl. Give it to me, or I will have to end your life.   
  
"I. Don't. Know. What. You're. Talking. About.!", she said through gritted teeth. Whit her anger, some of her courage came back to her.   
  
"THE SHIKON-NO-TAMA, BITCH! GIVE IT TO ME!"   
  
"I DON'T HAVE ANY JEWL!" Kagome swung one of her free hands blindly behind her head, hoping to hit her captor. He caught her hand easily and held her arms with one hand. With the other, he grabbed at her shirt and snatched the jewl, chain and all.   
  
He chuckled. "I didn't think you'd make it easy. Oh well, unfortunately for you, I have to kill you now." With that, he spun her around and pinned her to a tree. For the first time, Kagome saw the face of her captor. He was a wolf youkai, no doubt about it, but he didn't look anything like Kouga, although he had a nice face. This one had black fur and very long canine teeth.   
  
"Any last wishes, miko?"   
  
"Yeah, drop dead." She could tell right away that she had not done a smart thing by telling a wolf youkai that had her pinned to a tree, ready to kill her, to drop dead. Too late.   
  
He snarled, losing all of his small amount of charm immediately. He growled showing he long fangs in their entirety.   
  
"Bold words for one that is about to die, miko." He raised a hand and his claws grew another inch in length. Retractable claws... He he placed a claw against her neck, under her chin.   
  
"Hmph. Humans. So weak, so easy to kill..." He gave her a final smirked and plunged a clawed hand toward her neck. Kagome closed her eyes. Goodbye Shippou. Goodbye Sango, Miroku.. She winced and waited for the pain to come. But come it did not. She felt a heavy object slump against her. I'm not dead..   
  
Kagome slowly, carefully, attentively opened her eyes, looking down at the source of the extra weight. A body was sagging against her. The wolf youkai's body. What had happened?! She cautiously moved her gaze up to what was in front of her.What she saw caught her off guard so much that she could barely breath out the one word that filled her mind.   
  
"Sesshoumaru.." 


	2. Hollow Eyes and Clawed Hands

AN: Hey there! CX here! Well, I've gotten some good reviews *many smiles* so I guess I hafta continue the story..how could I refuse such great people like you? I agree completely with those of you who believe Sessh and Kag are the best couple. Man, I wish I was Kagome! ^^;; Well, I don't know how this chapter'll go, (I just start writing whatever I feel like..) but I think there will be some interesting character relationships coming, so please review it anyways. Please give me any suggestions!!!! Thanks, and with that, I send you off to begin a fantastical journey, that is, when you read other fics, that are actually good. -_-;; 

Oh yeah, the Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the other characters (though I wouldn't mind owning Fluffy.) :-D

A TWIST OF FATE*~CHAPTER 2

She winced and waited for the pain to come. But come it did not. She felt a heavy object slump against her. _I'm not dead.._

Kagome slowly, carefully, attentively opened her eyes, looking down at the source of the extra weight. A body was sagging against her. The wolf youkai's body. What had happened?! She cautiously moved her gaze up to what was in front of her.What she saw caught her off guard so much that she could barely breath out the one word that filled her mind.

"Sesshoumaru.." 

The youkai looked at his sword. He sighed. "To desecrate a sword with such dirty blood. What a waste. Pathetic youkai."

Kagome stared. She couldn't believe it. Did Sesshoumaru, the lord of the western lands, just save her?! The youkai that had tried to kill her and her friends more than a fair share of times?! _That's it. _she thought, _I'm dreaming._ She knocked herself on the head.

The youkai was still staring at his sword. Kagome watched as he sheathed it, the sound ringing in her ears.

"Well, wench, are you going to stand there with a dead youkai on you?"

"Wh-wha.." Kagome's checks flushed as she realized that she was still against the tree, with a dead wolf demon laying on top of her. _I can't believe I forgot about a body on top of me! Oh joy…_

Sesshoumaru gave a small smirk.

_kagome you idiot! Well, what am I supposed to do now? I guess I have to…_

"Um..I…" She lowered her head. "I..I..thank you." she finally spat out.

"Human, do you think I just saved your life?"

Kagome didn't know what to say. Of course he had. What was he talking about? She raised her head, only to find that Sesshoumaru was right in front of her. In fact, his nose was inches away from her face. Kagome wished to herself that youkai weren't so fast. She gulped. He smirked, obviously pleased with her nervousness. He placed a claw against her neck, just as the other demon had done.

"I did not kill that filthy youkai for you, wench. Do not think that I, Sesshoumaru, would not kill you this very instant." Suddenly, he was behind her. "A human like you.." She could feel his breath in her ear, sending chills down her spine. "…is a worthless to me as that dead youkai on the ground." He turned her head to the lifeless form sprawled at the base of the tree. She gulped. He had been run through with Sesshoumaru's sword.

"He was expendable, just as you are. A wench like you means nothing to me. My brother is a fool to keep you in his company."

_Inu yasha…_ The name was like a switch. Kagome's anger came bursting out again, in full waves that threatened to envelop her and drown her in her own feelings.

"Ah, but, where is my idiot of a brother? Is he is not present to save his precious miko?" Sesshoumau smirked at the look on the human girls face.

"Oh, he's with his miko, alright! Even if you kill me, he won't come. Do as you please and see for yourself!" 

If she could have seen him she would bet that Sesshoumaru had a bemused look in his eyes, but his plastered expression dimmed that of which could escape through them. "Have the miko and the hanyou had an argument.?"

"I wouldn't call it that."

Sesshoumaru was suddenly in front of her again. He put his finger under her jaw and lifted her eyes to him.

"So, if you were to scream when I killed you, the hanyou would not come."

"Wouldn't think twice."

"Interesting." He could see the anger in her eyes. Her eyes. They were an amazing deep blue. They could almost be beautiful except for the fact that they were dangerous. All emotions could be read through her eyes. A weakness. 

"I do not believe your lies." He stared down at those beautiful eyes with an expression so cold, Kagome could swear that she was freezing over. Her heart had been frozen already. Frozen since she saw…

"Whether the lord of the western lands likes it or not.." She said this in the best mock tone she could muster. "..Sesshoumaru-_sama_ will let go of me." Even she was surprised at her own courage. Sesshoumaru was caught off guard for a moment. She could see it in his yellow eyes.

"What. Did. You. Say. Wench." He growled more than spoke through gritted teeth.

"I said.."

"Shut up, wench!" There was something about her that infuriated him. Bore into his bones and made him angry. _This is stupid, _he thought_ I, Sesshoumaru am never this easily angered. This…woman has gone too far! No one has ever disobeyed me! And to such an extent! _

"I can assure you that your time is growing shorter by the minute if you chose to speak as you have been speaking."

"Go ahead. Kill me." There was something in her eyes. A hollowness. _She really wants to die. Fine, I will be merely fulfilling her wish. But.._ Why would she wish for such a thing. It was obvious she wanted it. She had defied him, even mocked him, and literally asked to be killed. Maybe she really did want death. Or then again, maybe she didn't. He did not wish to waste time on a human girl, yet he couldn't help but wonder what his stupid brother had done to her. 

"If you are not careful, you're wish will be granted." She looked up at him with sad eyes and a hollow smile. Everything about her seemed hallow at that moment.

"Please.." she whispered. It was barely audible to his demon ears.

Was she begging him to kill her? Or had she broken down and begged him to spare her life. Whatever it was, he both hated and enjoyed begging. It gave him an evil enjoyment in seeing things beg for their life which he could so easily take. Yet, he found it despicable and often times, killed the thing sooner when it did so.

"You have a family somewhere, do you not, wench?"

_Family.._ In all of this, she had forgotten about her grandpa, Souta, her mother. A shock of pain spread through her. What would they do if she died? She couldn't leave them. She wanted so bad to disappear from the earth. But what about her family? She could not die and leave them. She wouldn't.

"Pray that they will not miss you too much." An evil smirk crossed her face. But as he was about to slit the vein on her neck, a new look formed in those expressive eyes. It was her old, familiar look.

"Inu Yasha won't come. You won't benefit from my death."

"I would have the pleasure of seeing you die."

"But, would you ever have the pleasure of holding the tetsusaiga?" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Ok, ok! Don't hate me forever! I know..it's sorta a cliffy isn't it?! Oh well, I will make you suffer! Bwahahahahah *evil laugh sound effects* Kagome may be acting strange, but she's just been humiliated and cast off by Inu (details later) so you can't blame her for acting weird. I hop that Sesshy was in character! Well, please review and give any suggestions!

Mala: Thank you for the compliment, it's what keeps me going!

Rei-chan: Yes..fluffy and kagome are the best! If you want some good sess/kag fics, check out my favorite stories..most of them are sess/kag, you'll have to sift through. ^^

FluffyWolfy: Yes FluffyWolfy-sama….as..you..wish….I am…at..your..command…^^;;

Poet-dreamer: Wow! *eyes sparkle* I'm very flattered! Thanks!

Miroku 131: Thanks a lot for going over it! Don't grope Sango too much! ;-)

Fire Tiger and Paper-thin:This update was for you, and, paper, don't worry, Inu will get what's coming ;-)

Empress Satori: Lol! Yes, sess/kag is the best, but don't let Inu hear that! Don't worry, there will be some s/m later. ^^

sess/kag lover(): Hey, thanks, I usually finish stories, so I'll be sure to try to finish this one!

E.L.E.G.A.N.T.: ^^ thanks! I updated this for you too! I hope you likey!

Frost_support(): o,O okaaayy. Lol! I like your ideas! Omg, that was hilarious. Sorry if it wasn't supposed to be! But, I live for screwy things and weird people like you! Wait and see, maybe some of those ideas will come up! ;-)

I'm responding to these the same day as I posted chappy 1 and it's only been a couple hours, (I'm on a roll) so if I miss anyone, I'm sorry! I'll try to get to you later!

Well, thanks for reading, review and send any suggestions!


	3. Bargaining For A Life

AN: Thanks to those that reviewed! I know that I posted it late. What time are you usually on FF.net? E-mail me so that I can post chapters when you are on. A great deal, ne? Well, I do not believe that they should suddenly fall madly in love with each other. It's just toally out of character for Sesshy. Sorry, I like developed relationships anywhas. And what deserves more time than a Kag/Sess realtionship? Well, don't know where this is going, but please review! Any suggestions are appreciated dearly! Remember to torure Jaken once everyday!

A TWIST OF FATE*~CHAPTER 3

"You have a family somewhere, do you not, wench?"

_Family.._ In all of this, she had forgotten about her grandpa, Souta, her mother. A shock of pain spread through her. What would they do if she died? She couldn't leave them. She wanted so bad to disappear from the earth. But what about her family? She could not die and leave them. She wouldn't.

She really hadn't cared. Until he mentioned her family. The human finally remembered that she had something to lose. He smirked. It made things so much more interesting when they didn't want to die. He had nothing to lose with her death. He had everything to gain. 

"Pray that they will not miss you too much." An evil smirk crossed her face. But as he was about to slit the vein on her neck, a new look formed in those expressive eyes. It was her old, familiar look.

"Inu Yasha won't come. You won't benefit from my death."

"I would have the pleasure of seeing you die." It was true. Sometimes he enjoyed the killing. The fact that he could take a life so easily kept him aware of his power. 

"But, would you ever have the pleasure of holding the tetsusaiga?" 

Sesshoumaru was slightly taken aback, Kagome could see it in his eyes even though his face portrayed no expression whatsoever. 

"But then again..if you do not wish for the tetsusaiga, go ahead. Kill me. But..if you were to kill me, which I would not put past you…" A smirk. "..then your chances of claiming the tetsusaiga will drop tremendously." There was something weird about the expression in his eyes. _Jackpot!_

She was smart, this human. She had more sense than he had accredited her with. She understood her position and had taken the offensive. 

"Continue."

She faltered for a second. He could see it in her face. She had not fully expected her plan to work. But she corrected herself almost immediately.

"So…I have a proposition for you. You want your father's fang, and I want revenge…"

"Go on." His attentiveness was making her unconfortable. His eyes were locked on hers in an unending, blank stare.

"I could help you. And in return, you could help me." She was definitely a sharp thing for being a low human. "I…you…well…"

"My patience is running low, wench. Tell me what you will, but do it quickly, the more quickly I may kill you."

She was losing composure. _No. I won't let him scare me! I won't be scared by some guy with stripes, wearing a kinmono! _She knew what to say.

"Inu Yasha may not be interested with me now, but he knows me. And the others would be glad of my return. Trusting people are easily manipulated."

Intriguing indeed! He had not known her to be such a person to easily turn on her friends. _ Maybe there is help for some humans yet._ He mused. She was a fascinating character indeed. _No, she is a mere human. She would not.._

She smiled. She was getting somewhere.

"They would easily play into my hands. _I'm so sorry Shippou!_ It would simply a few choice words, and they would invite me back with open arms . And as for Inu Yasha, he is just as easily manipulated. He does not care for me, but I was a companion of his for a long time. He will still trust me. A sword would be easy to extract from a sleeping hanyou, when they do not suspect a friend."

She was serious. What had his idiot half-brother done to make such a cheerful woman so bitter. It amused him. But there was no doubt in his mind that she could be lying. Still..

"And why should I ally myself to the like of you, human? Could I not, just as easily, take it from him by force?"

This time she was ready.

"Oh..do you really believe that Inu Yasha would give up his treasured sword so easily. He will fight."

"He is but a weak hanyou, no different than humans." With that, his face came even closer to hers. His yellow eyes bored into hers. She felt like he could read her soul. His gaze was taking a horrible effect on her. Merely a look from him gave her a sinking feeling..let alone..no. She would finish what she started.

"He may be a hanyou, but he is a strong one at that. You, yourself have lost battles with him before. He will not give up easily, surely you know that, Sesshoumaru-sama." She spat out the last few words.

He was mere centimeters away from her now.

"Do not take me for granted, young wench. Sesshoumaru is not easily beaten." he was growling in her ear now, his hand gripping her hair, pulling her head towards him.

"Neither is his half-demon brother." Kagome was shaking now. She had held her composure for quite a while.

"I am impressed, miko." She shivered at the brush of his lips against her ear. "You are brave." he whispered. "But a fool. You do not realize your current position. I could kill you this instant before you knew what hit."

"If you were going to kill me, Sesshoumaru-sama, you would have done it a long time ago."

"He yanked her hair, pulling her face back from his. He glared at her. Into her eyes. She had a look of indifference that reminded him much of himself. She was good. She was learning quickly, yet her eyes still potrayed traces of expression.

"It is still doable."

"Then why don't you do it?"

"I accept your proposition." He stared at her eyes, looking for emotion. There was a trace of relief. He should not give her so much credit. "I will call on you when the time comes. In the meanwhile, do not allow yourself to be killed. I do not appreciate the termination of a contract." 

Kagome caught a flash of white and with that, he was gone into the woods, leaving Kagome alone to contemplate what she had gotten herself into. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, what do you guys think? Angsty huh? Well, hope you like it. I know it was short, but I thought it was a good cut-off point. Please review and give me any suggestions! Rmember to sit Inu yasha at least once a day.

FireTiger: kagome may be really lost right now, but she's not dumb. In fact, quite the opposite! ^^

Beth: Thanks! That was too kind of you. *eyes water* I love compliments!

An-Dawg17: Wait, and your wishes may come true! ;-)

E.L.E.G.A.N.T.: let me clear some things up…yes, Inu yashsa is with Kikyo and yes she can sense shards, but Kagome still has shards that Inu Yasha will want. As for the tetsusaiga, Kagome does not wish to be killed by Sesshy. She's bargaining for her life, not to mention..deep down, I think she wants revenge on Inu. ^^ Hope I answered all your questions!

Lilfrozenfire: Glad you like it so far! I'll try to e-mail you when I update!

Poet-dramer: I love your reviews! They're always so nice! They make me feel like I'm actually a decent writer. Thanks a bunch! Glad Sesshy and Kag are in character. J 

Mala: Glad you like giving compliments, 'cause I like getting them! (I think everyone does) Glad you thought chappy two was interesting. ^^

Sapphire(): I think everyone wants Inu to pay ^^() Well, don't worry, he'll get what's coming!


	4. Author's notes

AN: Hey people! I just wanted to tell you that I'm restricted from the computer so chapters will be coming a lot slower. But, they will be coming! I'd never give up on you guys! I just wanted to thank you for all of your support, especially from poet-dreamer and Tyfanni-chan! You guys are great. Thank you to all of you who have shown me support! I couldn't do it without you! Please be patient and don't forget about this fic. I'll try to make it as good as possible. If I can't post a chapter, I'll have someone do it for me, thanks! BTW, please review and send any suggestions to Ccflippydippy@cs.com  
  
Love you all! cloverX 


	5. The Calling of A Foe

AN: Hey there everyone! Sorry this has taken me so long. As you may have read, I'm kinda 

restricted right now so chapters will be coming a lot more slowly, but don't worry, I won't forget 

about you if you don't forget about me! Thank you to all of you who showed me your support. It's 

great to have you guys backing me up! I really appreciate you! Thanks again to you all! I couldn't 

do it without you.

Disclaimer: If you ever thought at all for even one moment that I might own Inu Yasha, you're 

not right in the head anyway..so..yeah.

A TWIST OF FATE*~CHAPTER 4

Kagome was busy in her era now. She finally got time to go to school and was finally catching 

up in all her classes. Things were so much easier when she wasn't always trying to go between 

the feudal era and her own. But, the leisure to go to school meant smaller and smaller amounts 

of time spent in the feudal era.

Generally when she went back, Shippo would literally fling himself at her, causing a pang of 

guilt in her stomach. But she told herself that she was just doing what she had to do, and the 

feeling would ebb away as she talked to Sango and Miroku. She didn't see Inu Yasha anymore. 

He was always out hunting shards with Kikyo when she decided to visit. She tried to visit at least 

once a week and would bring them medical supplies, sometimes candy for Shippo, something 

pretty for Sango, or an interesting spell or scroll for Miroku (although he'd probably be happier 

with a victoria's secret catalog.) She knew she couldn't make up for what she had done, but she 

could no longer stay there for more than a day or two. Sometimes, she'd even bring a bag of 

ramen to take to Inu Yasha, but could never bring herself to take it out of her pack. What was the 

use? After all, she never say him anyways.

Things appeared to be exactly the same as they had always been from the outside, but Kagome 

knew things were different, and always would be. She had tried to leave them. True, they didn't 

know it, but it still ate at her conscience, four months later. She couldn't help but wonder how 

much of the shikon no tama Inu Yahsa and Kikyo had collected. Once she had asked Shippo. He 

had replied: "Oh Kagome." His eyes got huge. "It's really big now! But-" Kagome had silenced 

him with a nod. That had been all she needed to know.

Inu Yasha was never to be seen when Kagome was present, but sometimes, when she crawled 

out of the well, or was alone cooking or collecting firewood, she could sense eyes watching her. 

After all, what was the reincarnation of a miko for anyways? It had to have a few quirks.

This time, Kagome was out, cleaning clothes for her comrades, who had, except for Sango, 

undoubtedly never heard of soap. She was kneeling by the river, scrubbing away when she 

realized she was being watched. This time..she declared to herself, Inu Yasha will talk to me 

whether he likes it or not!

"Inu Yasha, if you're there, come out and talk to me like a civilized..hanyou." There was a 

glimpse of white, that disappeared in the opposite direction of where she was standing.

"Inu Yasha! Don't make me.." She heard the cracking of twigs.

"K-Kagome!" It was Inu Yasha. A very shocked Inu Yasha.

"What-what are you doing h-"

"I'm washing clothes for everyone, I should ask you the same question myself. What were you 

doing spying on me?"

"I-I-was--Listen, Kagome."

Kagome peeled her gaze from the ground.

"Yes, Inu Yasha?.."

"Well, I,I.." Inu Yasha couldn't do it. He couldn't lose the pride. Look, wench, you--"

Wump!!

Inu Yasha quickly became acquainted with the ground as Kagome lost more patience.

"Inu Yasha, I believe you have met an all time low." She said sardonically. Scenes of Inu Yasha 

and Kikyo from months before came flowing into her mind, as if a dam had crumbled. "The fact 

that you would do what you did, then, the next time I talk to you, say something like-"

"Kagome, will you listen for a second?!" 

"Give me one good reason to."

"I-look, I know that-" Inu Yasha stopped dead as a figure appeared appeared behind Kagome.

Kikyo..

"Inu Yasha. My sister calls for you." Inu Yasha looked at Kagome. Kagome nodded a quick 

approval. With that, Inu Yasha left saying:

"Don't forget, Kagome. You owe me a talk." He disappeared into the forest, Kikyo following 

behind him, walking. Kagome watched as the woman that she was supposedly a reincarnation of 

walked away.

I may look like her, but me and Kikyo are completely different people.

"We are not the same, you and I." Kagome was shocked to hear Kikyo's voice.

The miko had stopped walking and was obviously talking to Kagome.

"You are weak. You changed him. I could not. He loved you, but now, he only knows, and loves 

only me."

Loved. Was Kikyo right? Had he loved her? It didn't matter. Inu Yasha didn't love her anymore, 

that was, if he ever had. He loved Kikyo, had always loved Kikyo. He was happy now. Shouldn't 

she be glad for him? Yes, so why do I still hate Kikyo so much, and why is it so hard for me to 

forgive Inu yasha? I don't know anymore.

"Yes, you're right. Yes." It was one of the hardest things in the world for Kagome to say, but she 

knew it was the truth.

Kikyo seemed to be pleased with the response she received. She turned and departed, leaving 

Kagome alone..completely alone. Or at least that's how she felt. Alone.

"You are foolish." 

Since Kagome had believed herself to be completely alone, you can imagine her surprise at 

finding that someone was standing directly behind her. The only someone that could possible 

make things worse than they already were.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inu Yasha couldn't believe it. That nagging feeling in his stomach wouldn't go away..

"What were you doing spying on me?" He had tried to tell her he hadn't been. And for once, it 

had been the truth. He had been shocked to find her there. All the things that he had wanted to 

say flooded his mind, creating a jumbled mess of questions and answers, all of which he wanted 

to tell her. But all that his jumbled mind would filter through was a lame: 

"What are you doing here?" He had watched her face shift from a hard, brittle glare to a 

wandering expression and back again. She may have looked like Kikyo in every other way, but 

Kagome's eyes were hers and hers alone.

"I-I-wa--listen, Kagome."

"Yes, Inu yasha?" He had not liked her tone of voice. She had been mad, ok really mad at him 

before, but this was different. It scared him, coming from Kagome.

"Well, I, I.." He hadn't been able to say it. His damn pride had gotten the better of him. 

Damn pride. Or was it?

"Look, wench..you-" She had sat him, and man had she sat him hard. It had never hurt so much 

before.

"Inu Yasha, I believe you have met an all time low." Her expression had become hollow at this, 

as if she was concentrating very hard.

"Kagome, WILL YOU LISTEN FOR A SECOND!"

"Give me one good reason to." There had been an anger in her voice that he had never heard. But 

there was also a sadness. He wanted to tell her. He was going to tell her.

"I-look, I know that-" that's when she showed up. Kikyo. The woman that he had loved so much. 

He had loved Kikyo. She was beautiful, she had accepted him when none had, and maybe she 

had even loved him. So why was he so torn up about talking to Kagome? She was just a 

reincarnation. No. Kagome was anything but "just a reincarnation." She was-she was?Kagome. 

She wasn't Kikyo. Kagome had a warmth that emanated from her, a kindness that surrounded 

her. But for now, he had to go to Kaede. Kikyo had said that the old lady had called for him.

"Kagome, don't forget, you owe me a talk." He'd tell her then.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You are foolish to let her use your feelings against you. You are foolish, and your human 

feelings are foolish. They are a sign of weakness and will be your death, if I am not."

"Hello, Sesshoumaru. Long time, no see." Not long enough. And perfectly fine with the no see 

part.

"I told you that I would come to you, when the time called. You should have been prepared for 

my appearance."

"Look, Sesshoumaru, this is really not a good time."

In a flash, Sesshoumaru had Kagome pinned to a tree by the shoulder.

"Anytime I wish will be a good time." His hiss only too familiar in Kagome's ear. "Do I make 

that perfectly clear?"

"I don't know, perhaps if you push me into the tree a little more and threaten me again it will go 

through this dense human mind of mine." Kagome returned his death glare. Surprisingly to both 

of them, Sesshoumaru loosened his grip. Kagome fell to the ground. She hadn't even noticed 

she'd been held in the air. That guy was strong.

"Manners almost as good as Inu yasha's.." she muttered under her breath. Sesshoumaru did a 

lightning quick roundabout and glared at her. He unsheathed the toukijin. She mentally kicked 

herself. Several times.

"Never.." Sesshoumaru growled through gritted teeth, yet still kept his cool demeanor. "..never 

compare me to that worthless hanyou. If you mention his name again, I will ensure you a quick 

passage to your death. Do I make myself clear?" It was more of a statement than a question. The 

point was taken. Kagome glared back at him but nodded slightly. "Good." He lowered the sword 

and sheathed it. "Now that we have reached an agreement, it is time that we put that proposition 

into action."

Kagome stared at him. Oh God!

"Jaken!" Within seconds, the despicable, green toad had appeared.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama? This Jaken is at your service."

"Find Rin and go back to the castle. I will be gone for some time on business."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"And Jaken..if anything should happen to Rin, anything at all, I will use your skin for my new 

curtains."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama! Do not worry! Jaken will take care of it!" Jaken scurried away.

"Sesshoumaru..?" Kagome had no idea what was possessing her to ask him this. "What-"

"You will not address me with such informality. You are not my equal."

Riiight. Forget it. I'm not even gonna ask him now! 

"Ok,..whatever you say..Fluffy!" This did not go over well. But, surprisingly, Sesshoumaru did 

not lift her in the air by her neck, pin her to a tree, or hiss death threats at her. He just looked 

really, really pissed.

"You, wench, need to learn your place. Your outbursts and mannerisms are disgusting to my eyes 

and ears."

He's telling me about manners when he just threatened to kill me..twice!? This guy has serious 

control issues! Well, at least he's not a necrophiliac like some demons I know!

"You will address me as sama from now on."

"Yes..Fluffy-sama."

As to how this girl could infuriated him so easily, he hadn't the slightest clue. He, Sesshoumaru, 

was never easily stirred up, but she was doing a bang up job of it. She did not give him proper 

respect, her attitude was atrocious, and she disobeyed him at every point possible. She was not 

like all the other humans. She was..no. She is but a mere human. Do not allow her to treat you 

with such lack of respect. She must be taught a lesson.

"So..Fluffy-sama-" Kagome gasped as she was swept off her feat and into the air. "Ahh! Put me 

down!"

"Is it really wise of you to wish that at this moment?" he asked with a glint in his eyes. They 

were soaring over the forest.

"What are you do-where are we going!" He screaming nearly shattered his ear drums.

"It is faster to travel this way. Stop your confounded screaming, woman! You are going to fill 

your end of the proposal."

Kagome gulped. Inu Yasha, the others! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: So everyone, how'd you like it? Sorry it took so long to write! I made it longer because of 

that! Please review and tell me what you thought or give suggestions. Sorry I didn't write review 

responses, but that would take to long and I have a limited amount of time. Sorry! Oh, and I just 

wanted to say again, thank you to all of you for the all your support. It really does mean a lot to 

me! Remember to dismember Jaken one piece at a time..every day! Until the next chapter!


	6. AN 2

AN: Hey there everyone! Yet again..Thank you for your support!!! I love all of you and I'll try, key word: try to write a chapter tonight, although I would really like to get 50 reviews before then. I need to know that you guys still read this crap. Thanks a lot, so if you haven't, please review and send any suggestions, and maybe I'll be able to fit them in, even tonight. Slightly desperate, can you tell? ^^ Well, like I said, chapters will be coming slowly, but I finished my other story, so now I will be devoted to this one, so the chapters will come, I'll see to it!!

Thanks for your support!

BTW: I will be posting review responses eventually..if I don't get a chapter written tonight, I will type the responses. Thanks for being patient!

Lover you guys!!!!

cloverX


	7. Flight and Fall

1¾«¹;AABCCDÐ[1]DAµ

AN: Hey there everybody! Sorry this is so late, but there_s an illness in the family so..yeah..didn_t have much spare time, especially with the restriction thingy. Oh well. Well, I got more than fifty reviews! It_s like they just suddenly came. Hmm. I must have posted at the right time or something. Well, here it goes. I have no clue what will happen in this chapter. I_m just gonna write. Like always. So if it_s really bad I might redo it. Well, please send any comments or suggestions!!

A TWIST OF FATE*~CHAPTER 5

       "So..Fluffy-sama-" Kagome gasped as she was swept off her feat and into the air. "Ahh! Put me down!"

      "Is it really wise of you to wish that at this moment?" he asked with a glint in his eyes. 

      They were soaring over the forest.

      "What are you do-where are we going!" He screaming nearly shattered his ear drums.

      "It is faster to travel this way. Stop your confounded screaming, woman! You are going to fill your end of the proposal."

      Kagome gulped. Inu Yasha! The others!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

      The now silent lord of the western lands, soaring over the forest, carrying a human. Since when did hell freeze over? But more importantly, what am I gonna do about everyone else?! How am I gonna get around this. Maybe I can_t. Maybe..I won_t.

      After about five minutes, the girl was no longer screeching in his ear, which he was very thankful for,(she had undoubtedly tired herself out) but her silence somehow made him uneasy. Heh. She is thinking of her companions. She_ll try back out of the deal. Weak human.

      The woman_s mouth had shut, but her hands which had instantly flown up and grabbed his neck as he had taken off, were not relaxing their grip any time soon.

      Annoying wench.

      Yes. Annoying.

      Utterly annoying.

      Perhaps.

      Damn.

      Damn her.

      "Would you care to refrain from squeezing my neck so, or would you care to become one with the earth. I_m sure you_d make a lovely hole."

      "Jerk."     

      "I don_t believe you are currently in any position to be slandering me at this moment while I am the only one standing between you and the earth. I am very graciously taking you to your destination, so I suggest that you refrain from your rude remarks."

      He had a cold, dark sense of humor, but he had one. That was a start.

      Wait. My rude remarks?! Who did this guy think he was?! The Lord of Japan? Ok, bad example, but still!

      "You know, Sesshoumaru, I bet with that charm and sensitivity, you_re an absolute knockout to the laddies. Yep. Sesshoumar, the lady killer...litterally." Kagome gave him a huge, mocking smile.

      "Would you care for me to drop you right this second? Sesshoumaru_s yellow, no, golden eyes bored into hers with an odd look. Kagome looked up at him.

      "Yeah. Actually, wouldn_t mind, but you wouldn_t do it."

      "Wouldn_t I?" He glanced down at her. What was that look! "YAAAAAAAHHH!! AAIIEEE!!!!!!!" Kagome went plumeting down toward the ground, faster and faster. "YAAAHHHH!!!" He did it?! "EEEIIIIIIAAAAA!!" I can_t believe he let go of me!! OH God! Oh God! Oh God!!

      Kagome was hurtling through a gap in the treetops.

      Oh God! OH GOD!!!!     

      She was just about to hit the ground. She snapped her eyes shut, readying herself for the impact.

      "Oof." Sesshoumaru caught her with the greatest of ease. Kagome was scared stiff. It took her a minute to regain herself but then:

      "YOU JERK! HOW-WHY THE-OOO! YOU JERK!" Man was she pissed.

      "YOU STUPID, OVERGROWN MUT OF A LORD!" Kagome couldn_t help but notice a small smile on his face before he turned sharply and was fifty feet ahead of her.

      "WAIT YOU-" Did he just smile?! "YOU-" 

      "If you are going to stand there and act like you do not have a single muscle or a brain in that body, then you are no use to me. I may as well kill you." 

      The guy_s got no tact. None. He wouldn_t kill me. If he had wanted to kill me, he could have done it right back there. But still..

      My patience is growing thin, and your antics tiring. If you will not come, I will kill you.

      Fine. Whatever. I can_t take the chance.

      "Hmph."

       Sesshoumaru was suddenly behind her. Man she hated that. "That is, unless you would prefer to travel be air again."

      NO, thank you very much!

      "I_m coming."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

      In a very short period of time, they arrived on the outskirts of Kaede_s village. Sesshoumaru told her to stay behind some trees and stood next to her. 

      "We must position ourselves correctly or my fool brother will sense us."

      "Right...what now?"

      "Now you retrieve the tetsusaiga for me."

      What am I gonna do?! Kagome, you idiot! How come you didn_t think of anything while you were flying. Everyone else would be able to devise a plan while they_re plumeting to their death! Yeah, right. Face it Kagome, you_re screwed, Inu Yasha_s screwed, the others are screwed. And it_s all your fault!

      "I-I-I can_t."

      "What did you say?"

      "You heard me!"

      Sesshoumaru was at one of those very uncomfortable distances, a strange look in his eye.

      Oh Crap!!

      "You-you will bring me what I ask for. The tetsusaiga." He wispered. Sesshoumaru reached out to trace a clawed finger over her jaw. "you.." He jerked back from her. "I wish for the tetsusaiga and you will bring it to me!!" He backed away from her and turned. "You have a promise to keep."

      Kagome was more confused than she_d ever been in her whole life. What was that all about anyways?! I can_t betray my friends! I can_t!

      "I can_t-" Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru_s glaring face. "I-I-can_t sense him. Inu Yasha_s not there. I can_t sense the jewel shards he has, and I can_t sense him, period."

      The wench is right. My brother_s scent here is old and faded. He has gone off somewhere. 

      Very well. We will simply go after him and you, you will retreave the tetsusaiga for me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

      This stupid wench! Why must I always look at her! She is no more beautiful than any of the demons I have seen. She is nothing. She is human. Why does she disobey me, when none have? I, lord of the western lands, disobeyed by a human! She..she will learn. I will make sure of it! She is making me weak. I can not afford another slip up like that. She will go as soon as I have the tetsusaiga in my hands!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Sorry, I didn_t know what to write, so this is kinda a filler chapter. The last chapter took me forever to write, it was pretty good, I think. Well, it_s pretty late at night, so I couldn_t write mucn more. I have school in the morning. Well, see ya all! Please review and send any suggestions! Review responses will be coming soon along with chapter 6 as soon as possible! Ja ne!

  


€{[1]xŒ[1]tk 

* * *

q 

* * *

n¡ 

* * *

k—hObŒ_ 


	8. Watching, Waiting

AN: Hey there everyone! Yay! I got way more reviews than I asked for. You guys are great! I_m so glad you enjoy the story...what_s wrong with you? Well, I really don_t know what this chapter is going to be about, but I think it will focus more on other characters besides Kagome and Sesshoumaru. I know, I know, I_m sorry, but, if I type this right, (I never have a plan when I type, except for a little foreshadowing in this story) it will be an important chapter. Ok, please review and send any suggestions to me at cloverX@cs.com that_d be great. Thanks! Enjoy! Please R+R!  
A Twist of Fate*~CHAPTER 6  
  
"Yes, I agree.....no, he_s definitely not the smartest....yes, what do you think he could have done? Hmm....you don_t think so, really.....you say they talked?..well, he is stupid enough to do something like that...I wouldn_t put it past him.....um hm...very dense. I don_t know how she can tolerate him...but that_s not the point...hasn_t come back....where do you think?..." Shippo lay on the floor of Kaede_s hut, drifting in and out of sleep, catching words, clips, and phrases of the conversation taking place across the room from him.  
  
Where was she?  
  
"Yes, I agree...what do you believe we should do, Lady Sango?" "I believe we should wait for Inu Yasha to return. but, first I think you should remove your hand from my leg."  
  
"Oh. I was merely-"  
  
*Bonk*  
  
"Right. We_ll wait for the return of Inu Yasha.  
  
Where_d Kagome go?! What should I do?! Shippo turned his body away from the arguing couple.  
  
"Yes...Inu Yasha, the densest-"  
  
"You better can it, monk!" Inu Yasha walked into the hut. Kaede had not really needed anything of great importance, but Kikyo had found the location of a shard, so they had gone hunting after it. In the end, their trip hadn_t been a successful one.  
  
"Huh? Why are you all looking at me like I_m some criminal? What the hell_s wrong with you guys?"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What? She didn_t go down the well?"  
  
"No, Shippo could not sense her ever being near it."  
  
"And she didn_t come back.."  
  
"No."  
  
Inu Yasha jumped into the air, leaving a bewildered Miroku and Sango to watch his form disappear over the trees.  
  
Damn it, Kagome! Why do you always run away! I didn't say anything wrong this time! I wanted to talk to you! What did I say?!  
  
Inu Yasha caught a wisp of a familiar scent.  
  
Maybe she didn't run away..  
  
Inu Yasha increased his speed and arrived at the river, where he had last talked to Kagome, in two seconds flat.  
  
Shippo was right. She had never went down the well. But she was here.  
  
Inu Yasha scanned the ground. Evidence of a slight struggle. Nothing much, just a few shoeprints...shoeprints....and a smell too. A smell that he never liked to smell. A smell that meant bad news for Kagome. Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inu Yasha immediately took to the air.  
  
Stupid! I_m an idiot! No, Kagome_s an idiot! Hell, we_re both not too bright, she washing clothes all by herself, and me, not watching over her. Damn Sesshoumaru! Why the hell is he so bent on destroying me and my friends? Kagome...I hafta find her, before he does anything to her!  
  
He took off, in the general direction of his brother_s scent.  
  
Down below, watching in the grass, Kikyo smiled and sighed.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It was true. He had been the one watching her. Not Inu Yasha, as the woman had assumed. No, it was him. Lately, he had marked her every move, been wherever she was, her walking, breathing shadow. She hadn_t even noticed anything unusual until a couple months ago and, even then, she had only glimpsed a snag of white from his clothing. Then she had been attacked by that wolf demon. There was somewhat of, what he would only admit subconsciously, a "sick fascination" with the young reincarnated miko. She was more powerful than she looked and she was unlike any other demonesses he had ever seen. She was similar to the old miko but, yet very different. She was.....fascinating to say the least.  
  
He cursed himself for being fascinated with a mere human. He damned himself for letting it go this far. This was a sign of weakness. He could not afford to be thought weak by others. But none else knew of his little "hobby". Plus, he would do away with her after he was done.  
  
She didn_t need to know that he watched her, although he had strong suspicions that she could sense him subconsciously. She didn_t need to know that he still watched her, even now. She was so unaware of her surroundings to a degree that sometimes it was stupid. Yet, other times, she seemed a step ahead of Inu Yasha. He would just wait. She was bound to find out some way or another. Wait. He was patient. Except for when he wanted something.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"He went this direction." Sesshoumaru was walking East. He had given up on the idea of carrying the girl. It put him too close to her. "Come."  
  
"Yes...Fluffy-sama!"  
  
Kagome could see him flinch from there. "How do you know he went this way? I can_t sense his shards."  
  
"I can smell his stench."  
  
"Oh. One of those big bad demon things. Inu Yasha had a great sense of smell too." Kagome was mumbling to herself now. "So, I guess, since you_re a full demon, it would only make sense that you have a really, really, good sense of smell." She really had been mumbling to herself for, the demon with incredibly good smell also had an incredible walking pace and was now at least a hundred yards away.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?!"  
  
"You were lagging behind."  
  
"That doesn_t mean you can just leave me there! You need me!"  
  
"But I do not need you relating myself to that half-wit half demon."  
  
"Come off it, you stiff!!"  
  
Again, the demon lord stiffened, proving her right. He turned to the girl and...was that a smile?!!! That wasn_t a smile!  
  
"You know.."  
  
That was a freakin smile!  
  
"Ok, what_s wrong? What village was burned? Was Inu Yasha killed? Did you find the tetsusaiga? Is Rin here? Why the hell did you smile?"  
  
The demon lord turned away. Why would she refer to Rin?!  
  
"...there was another human woman with Inu Yasha. Perhaps your exterminator friend, but it is not her scent."  
  
Kikyo.  
  
"However, their scent leads up here, then ends."  
  
"They doubled back."  
  
"It would seem so."  
  
"But they weren_t at Kaede_s village."  
  
"No. Inu Yasha had been gone for a time."  
  
"Then-well- what next?" Kagome was too prepared for a we-go-back-and-kill- him-mercilessly-then-take-the-tetsusaiga-plan. But...  
  
"We will return to my castle."  
  
"Hicka?!!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
AN: Sesshy and Kagome are so cute when they argue. Well, I know, it was kinda boring, but it was important in some plans I have. I hope you guys liked it a little bit, at least. Well, sorry this chapter took so long for me to put out. I had to spread it over three days. Please review and send any suggestions to cloverX@cs.com. Thanks, have a good week. PS. review responses will come when I have time, but for now, I want to get some chapters done. 


	9. Fluffysama, SamaFluffy!

AN: Hey everyone! I posted this on my computer at home which only has sucky works program so I posted, what ended up being, a giant paragraph. Doh! Can you tell me the best way to save a document in Works that will preserve the italics and not make it just a big, combined paragraph? So, since I'm gonna have to think about the next chapter a bit, I decided to fix this first. Well, this chapter is basically another filler with a tiny bit of a point. (I never plan things before I write) Well, please review and send any suggestions to cloverX@cs.com. Enjoy!  
  
Oh yeah..oops..I've been forgetting these.. DISCLAIMER: I do not and will never own Inu Yasha and co. They are property of Rumiko Takahashi etc.(How depressing!) However, Sesshoumaru is my love and if any of you girls (or guys) try to take him away from me..well, let's just say..you'll never read another fic..EVER! ahem. Sesshy belongs to Ms. Takahashi. ahem.  


A TWIST OF FATE*~CHAPTER 7

  
"...there was another human woman with Inu Yasha. Perhaps your exterminator friend, but it is not her scent." _Kikyo_. 

"However, their scent leads up here, then ends." 

"They doubled back?" "It would seem so." 

"But they weren't at Kaede's village." 

"No. Inu Yasha had been gone for a time."

"Then..well..what next?" Kagome was too prepared for a we-go-back-and- kill-him-mercilessly-then-take-the-tetsusaiga-plan. But... 

"We will return to my castle." 

"Hicka?!! Excuse me?!"

"I believe you heard me just fine."

"....." Was all Kagome could do. 

"We will wait there for the time being." 

"......" Kagome's jaw was resting on the ground at the moment. The look on her face annoyed him. "Err..your castle?"

"Yes, my castle."

"But-" 

"But why would I dirty my living accommodations with the likes of you? Simple. I can not afford having you killed at the moment and my castle is the safest place at this time. Now come." 

".......riiiigghht....YES, FLUFFY-SAMA, SAMA-FLUFFY!" Kagome did her best impression of a soldier that she could, bowing deeply then standing stiff at attention. Needless to say, she found herself experiencing the very uneasy sensation of flying, yet again, as Sesshoumaru was a quick one to retaliate. "Ughhh. I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"Then do so once you are a smaller distance from the ground."  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Considering the fact that Sesshoumaru's castle was in the western lands and they had trekked quite a ways to the east, searching for Inu Yasha, the two had quite a ways to go. Which meant, of course, more fly time. 

"I'm gonna be sick! Slow down! If we fall from up here, we'll both end up looking like Jaken!" Even at full speed, Inu Yasha was never this fast, and this was a cinch for Sesshoumaru.

"Cease your yapping." Sesshoumaru barked at her. But, she could swear he had smiled. Kagome decided to press on. 

"So why do you keep him around, anyways? To remind you of how good looking you are?" Eep! _Did I just say that!? I did not just say that! I hope he doesn't take it the wrong way!_

"I am not concerned with my looks. He is useful." 

Yeah, and I'm Buddha! But Kagome was sure he had smiled. "What..? Does he stand in and take all the ugly-stick-beatings for you?" Kagome could feel the demon lord's body shake underneath her with a silent laugh. There was a small chuckle. Not quite a laugh, but still. So he wasn't such a- 

"No. He does my bidding. He is my servant." --stiff after all_. Oh well. I better not say anything that might hurt his precious ego._

"You know, Fluffy.." _there goes that idea! Dang it, Kagome! Do you want to end up looking like Jaken?!_

Sesshoumaru flew a little higher. She clenched onto him. _Urgh! Jerk_! Kagome clung to his neck. A jerk, yes, but man, a pretty finely toned jerk! _Ugh! Kagome, what are you thinking?! Obviously nothing rational! How can you be thinking something like that! This guy tried to kill you-a number of times! If Sesshoumaru heard you-_ Sesshoumaru smirked as he felt her stiffen against him. Pathetic human.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
After what seemed like a very long time, Kagome had finally began to adjust to the whole flying thing. She finally loosened her grip on his neck a little, but did she dare look down? Are you crazy? No way! But Kagome was getting tired and Sesshoumaru began to think that she might just fall asleep in his arms if they were to continue. 

__

Heh! Unexcusable! A human woman sleeping in the arms of the lord of the western lands! Foolish. "Don't you dare fall asleep, wench." Sesshoumaru almost, literally, dropped her on the ground after landing. 

"Huh?" Kagome rubbed her eyes. " Jerk. And just why not?!"

"If you are so tired, we will camp here tonight." 

"What? I'm not tired." But as Kagome looked around, she realized it really wasn't such a bad spot after all. There was flat ground, a few tall, dark trees, and even a good spot for a fire. "Fine. Whatever." 

Sesshoumaru stood and scanned the area, apparently checking for any signs of other demons while Kagome made a fair-sized fire. Sesshoumaru, seemingly satisfied, sat down and leaned against a tree. Kagome found a spot on the hard ground that was fairly close to the fire (it was definitely safe to say that she was a bit chilled in her short uniform) and closed her eyes, listening to the slight rustling forest sounds and the very, very, very faint breathing sound her companion made from a very safe distance away. She didn't know how or when, but eventually she gave in to sleep. A wonderful thing.  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


  
Kagome opened one eye, dazed and confused, wondering just where she was. 

"Shippo-" Realization hit her hard. She wasn't with Shippo, she wasn't with Inu Yasha, she wasn't with Miroku or Sango. But she was most certainly with the very same demon that had tried to kill them all. Or was with. She knew there had been something missing! She couldn't hear the faint breathing that had come from Sesshoumaru. Where was Sesshoumaru? He wasn't against the tree a ways behind her. She could sense it. 

Kagome whipped around only to stop immediately as she watched a statuesque Sesshoumaru standing as still as a rock. He was at least twenty feet away from her, which would explain the whole breathing thing. 

"Don't you ever sleep?" 

"It is not necessary for me to sleep as you inferior humans do so much." 

"But, don't you-" 

"Silence. Something is approaching." 

"Something?" Kagome whispered in the lowest voice possible. 

"A youkai."  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
AN: Hey peoples! Sorry this chapter took forever. And it's not even long! kept on saying that I'd finish this chapter, and, when I finally get around to it, I just end up making one or two minor changes! Oh well! C'est la vie! Maybe I'll be able to get the next chapter out faster this way? Well, please review and send any suggestions. SUGGESTIONS PLEASE! BTW: Be ready for a few interesting twists in the chapters to come. Can't tell you when, but they're coming, since I've noticed that the chapters have been pretty boring lately. Sorry! Review please. I would like at least 85 reviews before the next chapter. 

Also: For those of you new to the anime fanfiction thing. -sama is put on the end of a name. It means lord. 

Example: Sesshyoumaru-sama= lord Sesshoumaru. This also applies to -san, -chan, -jiji (old man), and -baba (old woman, hag) all added on the end of names. BTW, I don't know if these are completely correct, but they should be close. 

youkai= demon 

hanyou= half demon 

kitsune= fox demon 

miko= preistess 

shikon no tama= jewel of four souls  
  
See ya next chapter! cloverX 

cloverX@cs.com 


	10. Close Encounters of the Small Kind

AN: Hey there everyone! I know, this took like an eternity to post. I promise the next chapter will be quicker, it's just, school's been a bugga and a lot of other stuff has been going on. The funny thing is, I had this chapter half written for about a month, but was torn between a few different options. Finally, get this, my mom gave me the best idea...so here goes! I have the coolest mom! BTW, not that you care, but I turned 16 on March 10th. Cool, huh? Well, I hope you enjoy more of that high quality filler crap that I love toturing you guys with! Peace and tapioca pudding! ^^;;;

A TWIST OF FATE*~CHAPTER 8

                "Don't you ever sleep?"

                "It is not necessary for me to sleep as you inferior humans do so much."__

"But, don't you-"

                "Silence. Something is approaching."

                "Something?" Kagome whispered in the lowest voice possible.

                "A youkai."__

"What do-"

                "Stay low, try to remain hidden. Be silent." 

Though outwardly calm, Sesshoumaru's senses were on high alert, assessing their position. Should he and the miko wait the arrival of the youkai, which was a matter of minutes, or should he take her and go to his castle as fast as possible?  She would almost certainly get in the way, some way or another. There was a risk of injuring her, if he had to fight the approaching demon, but there was also the risk that it would follow them if they fled to his castle. No demons knew the whereabouts of his home except a very select few, and to have another find out would not be a smart move for the future. They could be attacked when they got to his home. Sesshoumaru may have been powerful, but power comes with enemies, and Sesshoumaru was _very_ powerful, which meant a _very_ large number of enemies. Plus, he wasn't fond of the idea of running away. They would have to wait it out. Perhaps he would not even need to fight this demon.

                This took all of two seconds for him to decide (his body isn't the only thing that's fast), so, he shifted his attention to the girl.

                Kagome had stolen a glance at him. He was as still as a statue, his brow slightly furrowed. _That's weird._ But, if he was nervous in the least bit, there was no way he was going to show it. Kagome decided to follow his example and adopted a stiff, silent pose.

                She was standing very straight and had become very quiet, a welcome break from her constant blabbering. Yet... it slightly disturbed him, her silence. It was very discomforting.  And the thought that it disturbed him disturbed him even more.The demon was getting very close. Probably less than a minute now.__

"You will stay behind me at all times._"_

Kagome normally would have argued, but there was something in his monotone voice that suggested that they were in a dangerous position. If that was possible to hear in a monotone voice. So, Kagome nodded.

                "Do not fight unless you are attacked. Do not draw attention to yourself."

                Kagome nodded again.

                "Do not speak. You will only make it worse."__

Now that was too much. _Who does he think he-_ Kagome was ready to yell at him when:

                "It comes."

                Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and looked up at him. He was staring at the forest ahead of them. She followed his eyes and studied that direction of the forest also. There was a rustling of leaves. Kagome, though calmer than usual, could feel her heart skip a beat. Sesshoumaru took a slight step forward, partially shielding her.There was an errie, tenseness to everything about them. Not a sound could be heard. Everything became preternaturally still and silent. A forboding feeling was creeping into her consciousness. Her intuition told her that whatever was happening was not good. Kagome scanned the trees in the direction in which Sesshoumaru was looking. The ominous stillness continued for what seemed like an eternity, then suddenly the bushes rustled ever so slightly.          

                "Keep still."

                The bushes moved again, this time a little more violently and, to Kagome's horror, she discovered that a red-orange blur was hurtling itself at her. Sesshoumaru made a move to snatch the youkai as Kagome screamed, falling backwards. 

                When she looked up, it was to see two youkai....battling it out.

                "AAH! Let go of my tail!"

                _Shippo?!_  Kagome's intuition was often wrong.

                The small kitsune was wildly thrashing blindly at his captor while being held by his furry tail, in mid air.

                "Put me down!"

                "As you wish." Sesshoumaru dropped the kitsune that he had apprehended.

                "Oww!" Shippo rubbed his head.

                "You didn't have to do that, you know!" Kagome was glaring at Sesshoumaru, her arms crossed. 

                "Don't worry. Rodents are very resilient."

                "Oh, ha ha." Kagome stated sarcastically.

                "KAGOME!!!" Shippo sobbed into her chest. "I was so worried about you! You didn't come back!"

                "Shippo..I was barely gone a day.."

                "You didn't say goodbye! And the way Inu Yasha was acting...I thought you might have left for-"

                Sesshoumaru strode deftly over and plucked the babbling kitsune from the girl.

                "What of my half-brother? Where is he?"

                "Kagome!! It's him!" Shippo stared wide-eyed in horror at Sesshoumaru, apparently only now taking the time to realize who had caught him in the first place.

                "Ship-"

                "Come on Kagome!!" Shippo shot his kitsune fire at Sesshoumaru who then dropped him yet again, waving away the magic with one hand. Shippo rushed over to Kagome.

                "Don't worry Kagome!"

                "Shippo-"

                "I'll protect you!"

                "That, I am sure, you are magnificent at doing, but, tell me what the whereabouts of my idiot bother are. Now."

                "Kagome!!" Shippo shrieked. "Kagome, help! Don't let him eat me!"

                "Quit your squealing, rat." Sesshoumaru held Shippo at an arms length, by his tail, as if he smelled horrible.

                "I'm not a rat! I'm a kitsune! Eep!" Kagome couldn't help herself. The sight of Sesshoumaru holding a young kitsune, dangling by the tail, the whole while, telling him off, was too much. She couldn't help sniggering. It was something Inu Yasha would do. Inu Yasha..

                "All right, you two."

                "I don't care if you are Inu Yasha's big brother. If you touch Kagome-"

                "All right you two."

                "You stunted rodent, believe me, I hold no desire whatsoever to touch-"

                "ALL RIGHT YOU TWO!"  They stopped immediately.

                "Sesshoumaru, if he knows anything, he'll tell us..put him down."

                *wump* "Owie.."

                "Shippo, don't worry, Sesshoumaru won't hut me, will you Sesshoumaru?" The demon lord stared a blank, cold stare at the kitsune. __

_                I never agreed to that, but let her think it._

                "Right Sesshoumaru?" Kagome pressed. 

                "It is so. I gave her my word."

                "Huh? That's great 'an all, Kagome, but let's get outta here! Sango and Miroku will be happy to see you too!"

                "Shippo, I can't."

                "Wh-"

                "I'll explain later..I.."

                "She has a promise to uphold also. And you, what information do you have on my brother."

                "Inu Yasha?" Shippo asked dumbly. Kagome nodded.

                "Go on." Sesshoumaru demanded.

                "Well, I don't know where he is right now..don't care either..we don't know where he goes anymore..doesn't tell us..but he usually goes off for a while and it's usually with that creepy dead lady."

                _Kikyo._

                "Sorry Kagome, I don't know much. Let's go!"

                "We now know what you know. You are not useful to us anymore." Sesshoumaru raised a clawed hand, a green light slowly emanating from it.

                "Kagome!!! Pleasedon'tlethimkillmeIpromiseIwon'ttellanyoneanything! Kagome!"

                "Sesshoumaru! Please don't! He's told you all he know, let him go."

                "He is a liability we cannot afford to have. He may go off and tell others."

                "Then we'll just have to keep him with us."

                "No. We cannot be burdened with this whelp. He will slow our progress."

                "What progress! We're going to your fortress! Come off it, Fluffy! We have all the time..in the..world..heh heh..anywho! Think about it! All day, while you are gone, Rin is left with a twisted little devil toad as her only companion. And don't say it! I know you leave her with him. Shippo would be perfect! They can be playmates!"

                _This is not acceptable! She thinks she can just bring whatever friends along she wishes! Who does she think she is speaking to?! The little fox brat will surely be a nuisance...still..she has a point...yet..._

"Let my idiot brother care for the whelp."

                "Yeah right! You think I'd let some immature dog demon take care of a kid! Are you crazy or just dense! Or maybe both!"

                "You weren't concerned about leaving the child in the care of the hanyou when I first ran into you. You weren't concerned for his safety then in the least bit."

                "Like hell I wasn't! I was mixed up, but that doesn't mean I was worried about my friends! Why do you think I-" Kagome stopped dead. It would be better for him to not know why she made the deal with him. She knew that it was highly possible that, somehow, he might use it against her.

                "You what?."

                "It's none of your business! You don't care about others anyways. Ok, sorry, sorry, that was uncalled for..but still..Inu Yasha wouldn't have the slightest clue of where to start when it comes to taking care of children, and you know it. Shippo would be a great playmate for Rin! He won't bother us, I promise. Plus, with two kids, I wouldn't be as worried about them..They can help eachother."

                Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the small fox youkai. He was snuggled into the girl's shirt as if his life depended on it. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, a image of Rin flickered in and then out again as quickly as it had come. 

           _ I am becoming much too soft. How aggravating.._

                "Fine, you may bring the rodent. But do not expect to bring anymore of your happy little group into this. I will not allow it."

                "No way! Thanks Sesshoumaru!" Kagome went to give him a hug, but stopped dead, deciding against it. That was something she would do to a grumbling Inu Yasha, not his full-blooded, very strong, youkai brother.

                "Um..yeah..thanks.." Kagome turned around to Shippo. "That is, of course, if you do want to come with me, Shippo." Kagome hadn't even asked the object of her and Sesshoumaru's whole conversation what he thought about it.

                Shippo looked from Kagome to Sesshoumaru then back to Kagome.

                "Are you crazy! I'd rather be with you, Kagome, than that annoying dog boy any day!" Shippo jumped back into Kagome's arms and cupped a hand around her ear. "But are you sure he's safe?"

                "Absolutely."

                "I don't know, Kagome, but, all right! He's a lot cooler than Inu Yasha, anyways!" 

                Kagome smiled to herself. _Kids are so fickle!_

                Sesshoumaru turned away from the little scene. He was definitely getting too soft. This would be a bad thing if any of his enemies were to find out. First, he was disgustingly fascinated with the girl. He..no, didn't enjoy, he..whatever it was... watching her...her reactions to things..she was so different from the rest of the human women. Then there were already rumors about him being accompanied by a young human girl, and now, he also was accompanied by a young human woman, _and_, in addition to that, a young fox youkai also. This was bad and he wasn't about to let is get worse. He'd finish this as soon as possible and be done with the girl and the kitsune.

                "We're leaving."

                "Kagome, where are we going?" Shippo looked at her, wondering for the first time where it was that he was going to with her.

                "We're going to Sesshoumaru's home."

                "You mean his..uh...no comment..." It was hard, but Shippo held back on the bad jokes and insults..after all, that was saved for the hanyou dog turd. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Wow, this story has completely shifted gears from kinda sad/depressing to happy-go lucky/everything-seems-like-it's-just-peachy. But, a little warning from me to you, don't get used to it. I will, eventually, do some stuff that some of you guys will definitely not like..I hope you forgive me. But don't worry, it'll be a while. Well, peace and pumpkins! 'Till next chapter! BTW, please review and send _any _ideas or suggestions. I already have an idea of how to start another story, and I'm just itching to do it, but I know that I'll never get this one done it I do. Is that a bad thing?

P.S. Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers that still, even though I neglect them, remain loyal readers! I love you all! You keep me goin..oh yeah, and chocolate covered raisins... t_t;;


	11. You DO Stink!

AN: Hey everyone! Thank you for 100 reviews!! Wow, I didn't think this story would be that popular, especially since I've been taking so long to update. You guys are great, and just because of that, I wrote this chapter as soon as I could. It's amazing. I actually had some events in this chapter planned before I wrote it. You should thank my supercool mom for this chapter. She helped me with the ideas and some of the next chapter.  Well, hope you enjoy. I don't really know what this chapter is..it's just kinda..yeah..well, please review and send any suggestions. BTW, I think I figured out how I'm going to end the story. Just thought I'd let you know. Read on! Peace and popsicles.

A TWIST OF FATE*~CHAPTER 9

                The small group was heading towards the youkai lord's house now, at a slow pace, though not much slower than that of before. It seemed that the small demon did not hold them back in the least bit, being as he was almost always riding on the shoulder of the young miko, constantly gibbering to the girl, yet not holding her back. She walked on, as fast as she could, struggling to keep up with the larger demon.

                He couldn't help but watch her. There was a disconcerting fascination with her, buried deep inside of him somewhere, and it absolutely refused to be destroyed, similar to the young woman herself. She would simply not be destroyed. Nothing saddened her. Well, almost nothing. There was that day...the hanyou was, no doubt in the least bit, an idiot. But he had know that for a long time. The half breed had proven that to be true more than fifty years ago, by falling in love with the other miko. He watched her with a narrow, intent, and frustrated gaze that betrayed his normal, cool nature. He watched her walk, watched her talk to the annoying thing blabbering away on her shoulder...watched how she tolerated it with calm, yet cheerful replies, making sure that the child received the attention that was necessary. There was something about this girl....  Suddenly, she looked up, bringing an abrupt end to his musings. 

                Kagome watlked slowly, chatting with Shippo, attempting to gather news about her friends. Sure, she hadn't been gone for any signigicant amount of time at all, but she already missed them. You know, that cliche  "you don't know what you have until it's gone". The only problem was, she knew how much she had..she knew what great friends she had, and now, she knew that she couldn't see them. _I wonder what's worse...not knowing what you had, only to realize it when you wake up and find it's gone, or knowing what you had the whole time and knowing it was going to leave you. I guess it's a lose-lose situation either way, so it doesn't really matter. _She reasoned with herself. She needed to stop. These were the types of thoughts that depressed her, and she didn't want to be depressed right now. Not in front of Shippo. Not in front of Sesshoumaru.

                Suddenly, Kagome felt something. The same feeling she had felt before. Someone was watching her. It wasn't a good feeling. She looked around. Shippo was obviously staring straight at her, talking. But, then she looked at Sesshoumaru. He turned slightly away from her. _So, it was him! He was the one watching me the day I left the others! That white..it was him! It wasn't Inu Yasha, it was Sesshoumaru! He-_

                "Um..Sesshoumaru-sama.." Kagome was absolutely shocked to hear Shippo's voice ringing through her thoughts. __

_                Shippo..he's talkin to Sesshoumar..that's all...Talking to Sesshoumaru!! Oh no.._

Kagome wasn't quite sure, but she thought she heard the demon lord grunt a show of acknowledgement even while obviously ignoring the child, if that was possible.

                "Well..I..I was wondering.." Shippo stammered.

                Sesshoumaru turned to the small youkai and stared blankly at him. Well, at least he was paying attention to the kid.

                "Continue."

                "Well..I..uh.." Shippo looked at Kagome.

                "Go ahead, Shippo." Kagome nodded.

                "Well..uh....uh....WHAT'S YOUR HOUSE LIKE?!" he blurted out to the demon lord.

                _Oh no..._

                Kagome wasn't looking forward to the reply, but amazingly enough, Sesshoumaru's comment was not a harsh one or even a death threat.

                "Perhaps you should wait a while and just see for yourself."

                "Fine.." Shippo grumbled, snuggling into Kagome's chest.

                Not that he mentioned it, Kagome realized that she hadn't even thought about that. What type of place would a youkai lord like Sesshoumaru live in? _He would probably live in a very secure place, well protected...but then again, he is a strong demon lord, so maybe he doesn't need much protection. _ Kagome thought about this as they walked on. It was quite interesting. She would have contemplated the subject longer except..

                "We are here." Sesshoumaru interrupted her train of thought.

                "Well, obviously. We can't be anywhere else than where we are, can we?" Kagome replied smartly. _But then again, I'm the perfect evidence against that, aren't I? After all, a part of me is Kikyo and she's obviously not here right now. Whatever. _Her thoughts were too confusing for her at the moment.

                "Whoa! Kagome! Look!" Kagome looked up and realized quite abruptly what Sesshoumaru had meant. Shippo had definitely been commenting on Sesshoumaru's house which they were just a small distance from. 

                Shippo was gauking in amazement.

                Kagome was shocked.

                Sesshoumaru couldn't give a damn.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                It hurt. It really did. But then again, why wouldn't getting hit on the head with a giant boomerang more times than a person can count not hurt? Give up? It would. It would just plain hurt. Like hell. Not that the fact slowed Miroku down any. Quite contrary.

                Yep, Sango had reached a conclusion. There was nothing in the monk's head, therefore, even when hit the number of times he had been, no long term damage was done. There was nothing to damage. Just like hitting empty space. Yes, that had to be it; it explained everything perfectly.

                Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Kirara were all sitting outside of the old woman's hut, eating. Miroku had spotted where he wanted to be and moved deftly into the choice position (within groping range of Sango's bottom), but Sango was much quicker to act, and there was a thud of boomerang on empty skull, followed by a somewhat loopy Miroku.

                Kaede just smiled to herself contentedly. But her thoughts soon shifted to others besides the perverted houshi and the young exterminator.

                "There is something that bothers me." The old woman looked at the other three.

                "What is the matter, Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked while sneaking in for another all-too-obvious-Sango-bottom-rub.

                "The fact of Kagome's disappearnce."

                "Do not worry, Lady Kaede. I am sure that she and Inu Yasha just got into a fight. Inu Yasha will be going to get her back soon." The other two reassured her.

                "Yes, i assume that is very likely, but the fact that Shippo is also missing disturbs me. He never accompanied Kagome on her trips back to her own time before. It is also possible that he went to look for Kagome, but in that case, how come he is not back yet? Something is not right. This does not bode well."

                "I see the reason in your thoughts. What do you propose we do, Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked her.

                "I believe that we should search for Kagome. I have a foreboding feeling, and I wish to have Kagome back we us beofre something happens. Do any of you know where Inu Yasha is?"

                "I'm sorry, Lady Kaed.." Sango said in a sad voice. "..we don't..HENTAI!!" 

                Miroku had made his move.

                *Wham!*

                "..we don't know where Inu Yasha is, so I suggest that we look for her without him."

                "Yes, I agree." a muffled voice replied from a rather disheveled monk. "We should search for her ourselves; if the problem concerned Inu Yasha, perhaps it would not be smart for Kagome to see him first thing. 

                "Yes, let's go gind her. You..HENTAI HOUSHI!!!"

                "Then we shall go as soon as they are finished." A tired-looking Kaede told Kirara as a very mad girl waved a large object at a young man, the whole while, yelling about pervert monks, in the background.

                Man, you'd think all those beatings would leave a mark...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Kagome and Shippo stood, frozen in their tracks, staring at it.

                Kagome flinched.

                Man, was it ugly! The thing she was looking at appeared to be as if it was made out of green and brown mud and was built very squat and was very rough around the edges. To put it simply, it grossed her out.

                "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

                It came running across the front garden of a beautiful building, towards Sesshoumaru then stopped to bow in front of him.

                "Sesshoumaru-sama! I'm so glad you're back..what is this disgusting human doing with you, lord Sesshoumaru?!"

                "Jaken. How is Rin." Sesshoumaru gazed at the toad with total indefference written all over his face. The only thing ever written on his face.

                "She is fine, m'lord. This Jaden has seen to it..." Kagome could swear that Jaken looked a little hurt.

                "Where is she."

                "She is in the left garden, m'lord."

                "Fetch her. And tell the others to make up a room in the west wing. This human will be staying here."

                Jaken was, needless to say, shocked. His already tennis ball-sized eyes grew to the size of dishplates, but he nodded anyways.

                "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." He scurried away.

                Sesshoumar began walking towards the beautiful building. Kagome still stood, looking at it. She didn't know how to describe it. Sesshoumaru had called it a castle, bit it had more of a mansion/castle/fortress thing going on. And, amazingly, it resembled European castles she had seen in her history books more than the large mansions built for Japanese lords. It was made mostly from stone and was somewhat detailed, but not incredibly ornate. The reason it was so beautiful were the gardens surrounding it. They were simply spectacular. And the whole place outside of the gardens was surrounded by meadow and forest. She was at a loss.

                "You will have plenty of time to gawk later." Sesshoumaru had stopped walking and was now talking to the girl. "Unless you would rather spend the night outside, that is."

                "Whatever. I'm coming." She grumbled. She would just have to look at it later. Sesshoumaru continued walking and Kagome had to jog to catch up.

                Kagome couldn't help it. As they crossed the front part of the grounds, she had to ask.

                "This is your home?"

                "Yes."

                "Wait, wait, wait, let me get this stragiht...you live _here_?!"

                "If buy live you mean my house where I sleep, eat, and breathe, then yes."

                Kagome didn't know what to say, and found herself even more speechless as two rustic-looking, dark wooden doors were opened by a servant who led them into the entrance of the house.

                "It's beautiful." she whispered. "You're so lucky to live in a place like this! It's amazing!"

                "It's nothing but a home."

                If the outside had been amazing, she didn't know how to describe the intereior of the home. It was beautiful in its simplicity. There was very little furniture, but the furniture that was there was exquisite and expertly placed.

                "You've got to give me the name of your interior designer."

                "I do not know what this interior designer that you speak of is.

                "Oh..well..it's.."

                "Sesshoumaru-sama!!!" 

                Kagome was shocked as a young girl flung herself at the demon lord, a disgruntled Jaken scurrying down the hall behind her. 

                "Sesshoumaru-sama is back!! Rin missed Sesshoumaru-sama!"

                "Rin."

                "Rin-_I _ is sorry. _I_ missed.._you_!" The little girl was obviously struggling with her words while bobbing up and down. Kagome had to smile. The almighty Sesshoumaru teaching a child proper manners. What a twist that was.

                "Oh! It's that pretty lady!" Rin had obviously spotted Kagome. "Here! Pretty lady can have the flowers!" Rin held up a bouquet of what looked to be a bunch of weeds and a few daisies. "Sesshoumaru sama, is pretty lady going to be Rin's mommy?"

                This time, Kagome interupted, saving the day.

                "Thank you very much for the beautiful flowers, Rin-chan. I'm Kagome." Kagome smiled at the child. "And this is Shippo." She pointed to the small kitsune on her shoulder.

                "Hi! I'm Shippo!" Shippo flashed a grin. "Do you like to play?"

                "Rin loves to play!" Rin looked at Sesshoumaru. "_I_...love to play!!"

                "Great! Me too! Let's go!"

                Rin lloked up at Sesshoumaru agian.

                "You may go."

                The two children were gone like that in a flurry of luaghs and gigles.

                "Jaken."

                "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

                "Watch them."

                "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken hurried away after the two children.

                "Wow." Kagome smiled.

                "What." Something in her tone annoyed him slightly.

                "I never thought I'd live to see the day that the all-powerful Sesshoumaru cares for a little girl."

                "Do no speak of things that you know nothing of."

                "Why wouldn't I know anything of this?"

                "You are a simple-minded human who does not know anything about washing herself, judging by you stench, let alone, anything about Rin."

                "Oh, so I stink, do I?!" 

"You wreak_."_

_                Well, I haven't taken a bath in a while, and my clothes are filthy, but still! He can't talk to me like that! _"There's something goin on, isn't there? You're jsut scared that I'll figure something out about Rin. And..I don't stink.

                "Afraid, am I?" With tah, in one huge swoop, SEsshoumaru had Kagome in his arms and was carrying her out of a double door and into a large bath house.

                "Put me down, you creep!" Kagome kicked at him, but it was no use. he dept walking until he entered a large room with many plants and even a waterfall.

                *SpLaSh!!*

                Kagome couldn't believe it. She was soaked. Sesshoumaru had dropped her straight into a large bath. Don't get her wrong, after a second, it actually felt very good, but..

                "You jerk! You ego-maniac!" She yelled at him as he turned away from her.

                "Get her cleaned up." Kagome's arms were suddenly grabbed by two women youkai who gently helped her out of the water.

                "Meet me in the dining area when you are done. They will escort you."

                Kagome was bout to object when the two servants grabbed her, pulling her shoes and socks off.

                "What are you doing!" Kagome screeched.

                Sesshoumary stopped in the doorway. 

                "You can't expect to take a bath fully clothed, can you? Although, your clothing could stand a thorough clensing also."

                Kagome let out a growl. "You..you...I'll get you for this, Fluffy!" She screamed at him, while struggling with all her might against the two servants who were no trying to remove her shirt.

                Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly to look at her and smirked even more slightly.

                "And...by the way..yes, you do stink." He turned his head right as the two servants pulled the remainder of Kagome's shirt over her head, and was gone.

                Sesshoumaru walked down the hall. Something was wrong. Since he had always seen the girl as his brothers wench, he had never truly looked at her. But, just then, when he had, he fount that she really wasn't that bad looking at all. She could even be called...When he had seen the girl...something had hit him hard back there in the bath house. Something was wrong.

                This was going to be harder than he had thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Well, how'd you guys like it? I was personally pretty proud of myself for that semi-filler chapter. But, really, you should thank my mom. She gave me the idea. I just put it into a chapter story line and wrote it. Also, if you don't understand any of the words I am using, e-mail me, or tell me so in a review. In case you haven't noticed, I have a tendancy to mix the Japanese and American version of things. That way it still stays somewhat true to the original, but others can understand it. Also, if any of you know a lot about koga, could you e-mail me some info about him. I really don't know him that well.

                Next chapter, we torture Jaken some more! Bwa-ha-ha-ha. That's all I can tell you.

                Well, please review! You can e-mail me any time too, if you find it necessay.

                Peace and coconuts!


	12. Reveiw Responses

AN: Ok here are some review responses. I emphasize the some because I know I didn't write reviews to all of them. I've lately switched my e-mail and I know I lost like twenty, so I'm really sorry!!! But, here are the latest ones... BTW, I have two chapters written now, just gotta post them and my computer hates me so.....yeah....  
osuwari!!! Thanks, I knew I was spelling jewel wrong. I just have momentary brain lapses sometimes.  
poet-dramer: Thanks babe! Haven't heard from you lately, but I still want to thank you for all of the support you gave me!  
mistress fluffy: I'm glad you like the story. Don't worry, Sess/Kag will be coming. It's just, I don't believe that Sesshoumaru would particularly be one to jump head on into a relationship with anyone. Maybe it's just me, but he doesn't seem like that type.  
draco malfoygirl 16: Glad you likey! I promise to update...eventually...hehh heh...yeah.  
vegeto004: Yay! you like! Don't worry, I don't care how long it takes me..I will go on!!!*ahem* yeah.  
LovelyLoioness57: Yes ma'am! It will most definitely be Sess/Kag and Inu will pary (along with that *&^#% Kikyo.   
riinuka: I don't know about the symbols, I'll take a look and see if I can fix whatever the problem is. Don't worry, more chapters coming soon. Yeah, Sess and Kag are the best!  
kawaiikitsune: I love your name. It's so cute! Thanks a bunch, I think I'll update, just for you!  
JoJo: Wow! Thanks! I'm glad you like it that much...about the pumkins, I'm usually in a weird mood when I write...blame my muse..if I have one..one would probably help..maybe I should get one and my stories wouldn't be so retarded! I'll look into it...  
nikia: Thanks soo much! I love the compliments! And don't worry...I'm a hard core fan too...and I mean hardcore...*evil grin*..um..yeah...  
moonwind: Thanks! I will update soon!  
kagomesirene: Again..thanks..I promise to udate whenever I can..am I getting slightly repetitive here? Whatever. Who care..not me!!  
ashleigh: hope I spelled that right! ^^; I do responses from memory...and I have a very bad memory....well, if I start an updates list, I will definitely put you on it..I just don't know how to do it..haven't even looked into it yet...but I will as soon as I can!  
aira: Wow, thanks, I agree. It doesn't matter what kind of story it is, as long as it's good! I loke your thinking!!  
mistress fluffy: Why thank you, darlin!  
unokitsune: Again, glad you likey!!  
macross vf1: Hey there! Thanks! Finally somebody has said something that is in the slightest bit critical! I know, some of the scenarios I use are old, but I try to put my own twist on them. Don't worry, you'll understand soon. As for the format deal, I know, I'm going to try to get all of the chapters in the same format, but the thing is, I write my chapters on three different computers sometimes, depending on where I am, so it can't be helped....thank you!  
carrots and veggies: Good! I'm glad you decided to check out the Inu Yasha stories! It's always good to check out different shows, although, by what I write, you wouldn't be able to tell (hardcore Inu fan, ya know). Well, I hope I set a good impression for other stories!  
vegeto 004: Good, I'm glad!  
riachu: for some reason, your name just sounds so cute! I'm glad you find the story fun!  
eimaj: cool, cool, cool!  
kagomesirene: Right-o!  
me..: riiiiight...maybe it's just me (did I forget what I wrote; it's very likely) but I have no clue what you where talking about. That's cool though! Half the time, I don't know what I'm talking about..especially when I'm writing..can you tell?  
riinuka: thank you very much for the low-down on Koga, Kouga, whatever. Thanks for putting in the time to write that for me! Ya never know, I just might sneak him into a chapter in the future...hint hint, nudge nudge, but not for quite a while...  
narumay: hey girl! What's up? Didn't I used to chat with you at some point? I changed my e-mail..If not, sorry to scare you. Anywho, don't worry, if I do bring Koga in, he won't mess anything up..he'll just try to...hint hint..  
chibiminko: It's great that you like it!  
eimaj: Good, I was proud of the ending for that story. I wrote it on the way back from Cabo San Lucus while waiting in the airport. While I was writing it out (in hand..yuck..) I kept on having to cover my mouth 'cause the first couple 'a times I started cracking up out loud, I got some weird looks from people...I wonder if they just thought I looked weird..whatever...thanks for readin my other story! Hope you enjoy this one just as much.  
inugirl: Thankies! ^^ BTW, love the name!  
heifer: Thanks a lot! I love compliments!  
devil: Of course I'll continue!  
violeteyessilvershadow: I know, I'll have to fix that when I can get around to it..the code thing, that is....glad you like the story...I know...chapter 8 was fun to write! I was laughing while writing it!  
lovelylioness: Thank you, and you, and you....  
mattel: Yay! NOT OOC! Yeah, well, I try to explain to others that to remain in character, you gotta take things slowly, but they don't understand, oh well! They're not writing it! Ha haaaaaa! Ahem.  
seatbelt: Right-o! I love the name. Should I change mine to steering wheel, ya think? Hm.  
keki: Thanks, darlin! BTW, what does rn mean? heh heh....T_T;;;  
lilycampbell: Do I really need to write anything? I think an e-mail is long enough....  
cutipie00: Coolio. Thankies.  
psixichka: Thank you!  
kura: Yeah, it would be funny, but it's kind of a cliche. It's widely used. I would have to put a good twist on it....  
tokyobabe2040: This is just for you. Review responses!!!  
AN: OK you guys, there you go..the last..oh..twenty five or so reviews. I'm sorry I didn't get the old ones in..I'll try to do that eventually. Oh, and you may have noticed that most of the names weren't capitalized. I'm lazy. That's all there is to it. Just writing these responses in wearin on me. I think I have sleep deprivation....well, next chapter coming soon! See ya then! In the mean tim, a bit of wisdom:  
Love your neighbors, but don't pull down your shorts. Ja! 


	13. Dancing Frog Legs

AN: Hey everyone! I'm glad you all like the story, and thank you for the pointers! Please tell me any opinions or suggestions you have, I'm always open! Well, have you noticed the story has taken a turn for humor? Well, we all have to have a little humor...If I do this write, I'm gonna love typing this chapter. I still don't know all what is going to happen, so I'm in for a surprise too. Enjoy! Peace and cocoa pebbles!

DISCLAIMER: If you have ever, at any point in your life, even conceived that it was slightly possible for me to own Inu Yasha and the gang...I love you. But I feel I must tell you that you are one sorry person and should seek some help. To put it plainly, you're dumber than a bucket of rocks. Sorry.

A TWIST OF FATE*~CHAPTER 10

                Sesshoumaru, the lord of the western lands stood, surveying his country on the hillside. As tall and unmoving as a stone, a royal air about him. He stood, the wind softly rippling his hair, blowing the silver length of it out in soft strings of light around him. His white kimono sleeves billowed out in front of him as he stood there, like a calm, cold god, scanning the green countryside. A stoic mask concealed his beautiful face, putting up a facade of tranquillity. 

                A loud squeak came from his still form. 

                A breeze shifted, sending strands of his silver hair out in a different direction. 

                Another high-pitched squeak came from his cold form. Well, actually from around his legs. Well, actually from a small girl running around his legs. Well, actually from a small girl. Well, actually from a small girl running around his legs, being chased by a small kitsune who was laughing, yelling "Tag, you're it!" as he pursued her. 

                Close enough. 

                The children continued their play, and the youkai lord made no move to stop it. Sesshoumaru continued to scan the area. Something had been bothering him lately. Ever since he had brought the human woman and her kitsune to his home. He should have known better, but he was the lord of the western lands. He had made up his mind, and it was made. She would stay there. There was an ominous presence about them that tickled his senses, at the back of his mind. Something was not quite right. Something was there that shouldn't be.

                "Lord Sesshoumaru!"

                Something indeed.

                "What is it, Jaken."

                "Sesshoumaru-sama...not to question your decision...but why are the human woman and the fox child still staying here? You despise humans! They're filthy! Dumb, worthless beasts!"

                "Filthy, dumb, worthless beasts. And yet, I keep you around, don't I, Jaken. The girl will be useful to me. She will stay here, along with the kitsune child."

                "But, Lord Sesshoumaru, they're-"

                "The young child does a fine job of occupying Rin, don't you think Jaken. He would be a fine caretaker for her when I am absent. With him to take care of Rin, you would be worthless. I would not need your services any further, Jaken."

                "Wh-wh-but-but-but-Sesshoumaru-sama! How can you say this?! I will do my best to occupy and look after Rin! I promise, Sesshoumaru-sama! This Jaken will be of great service to you! I will-"

                "The children are getting along fine. The fox child is taking Rin to pick flowers. She looks happy, does she not, Jaken?"

                "Wha-No!" Jaken scurried off, chasing after the small children, determination etched plainly on his face.

                "Well, now. I knew you were bad, but that was just plain evil."

                The human. She was walking slowly up the hill towards him.

                "He was aggravating." the demon lord replied.

                "I can't argue, but still, that was evil."

                "I am by no means a saint."

                "Although you sure seem to think you are sometimes." she mumbled under her breath.

                "You are aware that I can hear your little remarks."

                "Yeah, otherwise, I wouldn't say them."

                "Then you must like baths, I presume."

                "And that..that was pure evil too!    

                "I assume that is what you came to talk to me about."

                "Well, yes and no..there's something else too, but....that was wrong, ok! You-if you ever try anything like that again, I'll-"

                "You'll what." Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's nose was inches from hers. 

                "I'll-I'll-well, I-"

                Kagome could just barely make out a small smirk on the demon lord's face. He took a step closer, looming over her, and she took a step back.

                "You'll what." he repeated, in a more drawling, lazy tone. His voice. His voice was...

                "I'll-I'll-" Kagome continued to stammer, stepping back more. _I must look like a complete idiot! Kagome, you idiot! He'll think you're weak! _She scolded herself. "I'll make you regret that!!"

                "And just how will you do that?"

                "Well, I- I, I don't know, FLUFFY!" with a flip of her raven hair, she turned to walk away.

                "Wrong answer."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "You have to be kidding me." After their trip to the well, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede, using the abilities of Sango's and Kirara's tracking skills, had pieced together that Kagome had indeed, not returned to her time. That was when they met Inu Yasha.

                The four had just come into the clearing, only to be met almost instantaneously by the hanyou who had landed there after one particularly long leap in the air.

                "Where is she?" The first words were out of his mouth.

                "If by 'she' you mean Lady Kagome, then your guess is as good as ours, Inu Yasha. We were going to search for her."

                "Without me? What're you idiots thinking!"

                "We voted that it would be better to go without you, seeing as it was probably you who had made her mad in the first place, was it not, Inu Yasha?" Miroku accused.

                "Feh. Whatever. I'm going with you now."

                "Can you pick up her scent. It is too old for us to follow directly. We need your nose."

                "How the hell you guys thought you would find her on your own, I have no clue. She was here though. But.."  Inu Yasha immediately growled, his hair slightly bristling up and his small, white fangs visible.

                "But what, Inu Yasha? What do you smell?" The monk pressed.

                "She didn't go down the well..."

                "We know that. What else is there?"

                "She wasn't alone."

                The group looked warily from one to the other. Miroku spoke up.

                "What do you mean, she wasn't alone? Who was with her? Tell us, Inu Yasha!"

                "Sesshoumaru."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                He had to find a way. He just had to. He had tried everything imaginable to a toad who was trying to occupy a small girl that just wasn't interested, and wouldn't stay still for more than two seconds at a time. But he had to find a way. He would. 

                Jaken was determined to find a way to entertain the human child Rin. It was obvious that he could better protect her than the little fox brat, but Rin had always occupied herself with Jaken. Jaken had never had to occupy her. This was proving  very difficult. He had tried to take her to pick flowers, but the boy had already immersed her in a lively game of what looked to be a two-player duck, duck, goose and the little toad had barely gotten in a word. He had tried playing countless other games with her, but the kitsune was always a step ahead of him. This was ridiculous and degrading. He would find a way. 

                He watched as the two children danced around in a circle, twirling around on the grass, then falling over. Suddenly, it hit him. Dancing.

                Jaken went over to the small human.

                "Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama wishes to speak to you."

                The girl stopped dead. Then started bobbing up and down. 

                "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

                "His lordship wishes me to take you to your room."

                "Ok, Jaken-san. Rin will go. Can Rin's friend come too?"

                "NO! I mean...no, Lord Sesshoumaru did not wish it." Jaken took her by the hand and led her to the castle-like home. He lead her down the hallway to her room and pushed her in and sat her on her bed, telling her that "Sesshoumaru-sama wanted her to". Rin was very busy, observing other things than listening to Jaken croak, but stayed on the bed anyway, staring out her window.

                "Rin wants to go back outside, Jaken-san!"

                "No! Rin must stay here, she must-" But the girl was busy staring out the window at a blue bird that had flown by.

                It was now or never.

                "Look, girl!" with that, Jaken busted out into the most ridiculous dance that the mind will ever be capable of thinking of, waving his hand and legs around and bobbing his head, all the while thinking _one two three, step, two, two, three, step.._.

                Rin sat there, staring in what was not at all uncanny to pure horror. 

                Seeing an inadequate response, Jaken decided to give it his all and started attempting to dance more rigorously. The look on Rin's face slowly started to twist and warp. Then, an amazing thing happened. Rin laughed. She actually started to laugh...in a horrible, mesmerized way. Jaken was encouraged by this and turned it up a notch. Rin was in fits of giggles, rolling on the floor. She clutched her little stomach and laughed hysterically. Jaken continued, adding a few twirls into the mix.

                "What's all this noise fo-WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!!!"

                Jaken stopped, in the middle of a move that resembled a chicken dance/electric slide combo. Kagome stared at him, wide-eyed, her mouth unrolled on the floor.

                "M-m-m-me?! N-n-n-nothing! Stupid human! Mind you're own-"

                But Kagome just looked at him.

                "Jaken," she whispered. "I think I found a nickname for you." She was still in shock, but looked as if she was recovering very, very slowly. "I think that 'Rockin Jaken' will suit you just fine..." with that, Kagome left, closing the door softly behind her, still in a minor stage of shock.

                "Rockin Jaken! Rockin Jakin! Jakin is Rockin! Rockin Jakin!" Rin shouted, clapping her hands.

                What was once a very green toad had turned a very nasty white, pasty color.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: All righty then! That's all for this chapter. I just had to put in the rockin Jaken thing. I hope someone else finds it as freakin hilarious as I did. I was laughing while typing it. But then again, I am a freak so....yeah. Well, you can thank my mom for that genius idea. Man, she's great. I probably sound like a total loser for that, but it's the truth. She's like my muse now. Anyway, things are going to start getting more serious from here on out, but don't think I won't refer to 'Rockin Jaken' as much as humanly possible! BTW, thankies for all the reviews..130! Yay! Wow, I'm a loser. Anywho, please review or send any suggestions. Next chapter coming soon! Peace and pina colada!


	14. Kagome's Revenge

AN:Hey there everyone! I haven't even posted the last chapter yet...I don't usually do this..but it's not a bad thing, right? This way, I'll be slightly ahead..for once. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's semi-planned, but I always end up adding in about four times as much as I originally plan. I think that's ok. Otherwise, the chapters would be very short. Well, enjoy. Please tell me what you think. Any questions, comments, praises, flamings, whatever, I'm game. Again, I'd like to thank my mom for the aid she provided me. Things get more serious, hopefully. Well, here goes! Peace and Asian pears!

DISCLAIMER: As you may know, I never have and never will own Inu Yasha and company. I have finally come to terms with that, and you should too. I'm sorry. However, Maki and Kaji the servants are original characters. Hah.

A TWIST OF FATE*~CHAPTER 11

                She had been so mad. He had no right whatsoever to just dump her wherever he liked, even if he was a demon lord. She was positively fuming, yet, somewhat thankful. The bath had been like a small piece of heaven in her messed up world. Nothing was turning out the way she had always thought it would. The only thing she had known for a split second was the warm, soothing water. She could always count on a bath to relax her, but she still had questions. Questions that needed to be answered, questions that she knew would not be answered anytime soon. Possibly never. But, that's how things were. 

                She had time to think about things while she soaked in the hot spring. It was really a beautiful spot. There were plants everywhere and, actually, two hot springs, both of which were a considerable size, although one was smaller than the other. She took in her surroundings, the whole time, wondering how she had even got there in the first place. She just had so many questions. Why did Inu Yasha do that? How could he love a corpse, but not her? Why had she thought that Inu Yasha could forget about Kikyo, and love her, the one that was truly alive? Was she truly alive? Was Kikyo really the deceased one? Kagome had not felt anything, except for a moment when finding Shippo, since she had seen Kikyo and Inu Yasha. She was emotionless for the greater period of time. She was becoming not unlike Kikyo herself. She couldn't let that happen. But, she couldn't show her true feelings either. Not with the company she was keeping lately. How could she do both? She would just handle it, a step at a time. She could feel sad. If anyone had a right to, she did. But, she could be happy too. Just because Inu Yasha had left her, it didn't mean the world would end....although, sometimes, in truth,  it sure felt like it.....

                Baths are a blessing. She knew that from experience. Kagome put away her thoughts, although not before she was finished with them. The servants had come to help her out of the spring and to help her dress, although she argued that she was very capable of dressing herself, thank you very much. The bath had helped, but she was still in a royal mood. Until, that is, they gave her her clothes.

                "Where is my uniform?" she questioned, scanning the side of the spring.

                "We have taken it for cleaning." replied an older woman youkai of origins that Kagome could not discern. 

                "They were not in proper shape for you to wear."

                "Oh, I guess they were pretty filthy. Thank you." she sighed. "But, what am I supposed to wear?"

                "The master has instructed us to give you this." The second woman youkai held up a beautiful blue kimono embroidered with a simple pattern of darker blue waves around the sleeves and hem of the outfit. Kagome thought it was absolutely the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen.

                "Me...wear that!"

                "Is it not suitable to your taste?"

                "NO! I mean...no...it's...beautiful. I can't believe I'm supposed to wear this..."

                The two women youkai smiled warmly at her and handed her the kimono. After a few minutes, Kagome began to take back her statement about being able to dress herself.

                "Would you like us to help?" The servants asked curteously, yet chuckled softly. Kagome couldn't help but smile too.

                "I guess I'm just not used to this type of clothing." she explained as the servants tied a beautiful blue obi for her.

                "It's quite all right, dear." The women servants went over her dress, checking it for wrinkles. "Ok, there is a servant waiting outside the door to take you to the dining hall. Forgive us, but we are too busy, or one of us would take you there ourselves.

                "It's ok, really." Kagome smiled brightly at them. "Can I ask what your names are?"

                The servants looked slightly shocked, but then resumed their positions almost instantaneously. 

                "We do not need names. You may just call for us."

                "But I have to call you something if  I am supposed to call you."

                "We do not need names."

                "But you have them and you should use them."

                "Well, Yes..."

                "Kagome."

                "...Lady Kagome. You are correct. Forgive us. Maki and Kaji are at your service."

                "There's nothing to forgive you for. Thank you Maki, Kaji. Are you always here?"

                "Most of the time, Lady Kagome, but you can find us other places throughout the house also. If you need of our assistance, please do not hesitate to call."

                "Thank you. You've been very kind. I'm sure I will be seeing you often." Kagome looked pointedly at the springs."

                "Ahh. Yes, of course, Lady Kagome. Now, you should probably go, or the master will get impatient." With that, they both gave her a warm smile. Kagome looked back as she stood in the doorway which she had, just recently, been carried through, kicking and yelling. She turned to face them.

                "Is there something you need, Lady Kagome?" Maki asked her.

                "Is is all right if I ask you a question?"

                "Of course, Lady Kagome." they answered.

                "Why do you stay here, with him? With Sesshoumaru? It's not that I dislike him, it's just, he doesn't care about servants. He doesn't care about others."

                "Lord Sesshoumaru cares about many things that others do not know of.  But, this is as it must be. Now go quickly, Lady Kagome. The master is waiting."

                "Kagome."

                "Pardon, Lady Kagome?" Kaji asked.

                "Please. Just Kagome." She said as they ushered her  quickly out the door.

                "Very well then, Kagome." 

                Maki's statement about Sesshoumaru remained with Kagome, imprinted in her mind...that is, until...

                "oh. You..." Kagome's face had drained of  color, then slowly, very slowly, regained color.

                "Listen, human. If you say anything to Sesshoumaru-sama, I will -ummphh!"

                Kagome went to step over Jaken, and, very accidenltaly, stepped _on_ him.

                "Oops...I'm sorry...Rockin Jaken. Now, I hear there is a dinning room somewhere." Kagome took her foot off of him. "And you're supposed to lead me there." Jaken mumbled a few incoherant words and started off to a passageway on their left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Now, Kagome, having lived a few years, had experienced what most would call extreme boredom. For instance, being subjected to her grandfather's ranting stories for three hours straight once when her mom had gone out shopping. But nothing, absolutely nothing, could compare to dinner with Sesshoumaru. Especially when Sesshoumaru wasn't there. She had almost blown a vaulve. Here she was, she had rushed to get there so that his all high and mighty wouldn't "become impatient", not that she cared. But it really was nerve-racking. By the time Jaken had led her through all of the corridors that went to the dining room, she had planned out exactly how she was going to tell off the demon lord. It was quite...annoying...when she had litterally picked her mind for the best cautious insults she could, only to have her target not be there.

                The servants had explained that Lord Sesshoumaru had left. She was to eat. And perhaps he would be back. Needless to say, Kagome was livid. She mumbled hot insults under her breath, only stopping to thank a servant occasionally and to shovel bites of food into her mouth. She hadn't realized how starving she had been. She hadn't eaten for a day or two and was feeling the results. So, one of  her little eating sessions sounded somewhat like this-

                "I can't believe him! Mmph hrm! I swear, mnh hmphrn sets foot in this room, I'd kmngh hmn right this second!"

                "I believe I missed that. I could not  make it out between your twisted tongue and stuffing of the face." Sesshoumaru entered in through a door on the right.

                "Hmph." Kagome swallowed slowly and glared at him. "You were supposed to be here."

                "You were supposed to be here also. An hour ago."

                "Things happened. Where are Shippo and Rin? You expected me to eat alone? You think you can just order someone to do as please, go wherever you want them to, then not be there?"

                "Things happened. Shippo and Rin have already eaten." he had then strode over to the table, but remained standing.

                _Must be the whole superiority thing._ Kagome thought to herself. _This guy really is an egomaniac!_

                "What you did before....that was not called for!" Kagome glared at him.

                "You should thank me. You no longer wreak."

                "Oh hah ha, you-"

                "If you are to stay here, you must obey the rules."

                _Oh boy. Here is comse. More controll issues._

                "You will do as I tell you. You are not allowed extra priviledges under any circumstances." 

                "You-you have serious issues, buddy! Your servants don't understand you, no one does, and you have the personality of a rock! I'm a living being! I won't let Shippo, let alone myself, be couped up in some stone house, following the orders of someone who has tried to kill us more than a generous amount of times!" She glared wildly at him. There was something in her eyes. Something that caught his atteniton. Not the emotions that she was feeding him right then through her shouts, but something that was underneath. She had stood up. She was leaning forward now, across the expanse of beautful table, continuing to yell at him. The kimono he had given to the servants to give her suited her well. Suddenly, in a moment he would later consider to be weak,  he realized that she really was quite pretty for a human, in her simple beauty. Her raven hair fell over her shoulders as she argued. He stood, stoic as ever, wearing an almost bored expression on his face, suveying her.

                "You..you call yourself a lord, but you're as bad as Inu Yasha! You're nothing but an egotistical jerk who-"

                " I might be an 'egotistical jerk' as you put it, but keep in mind, human..." he had suddenly appeared before her. He had placed a long claw at her neck, lifting her chin so that blue eyes met blazing gold. "this egotistical jerk could kill you any second he wishes." He scanned her face for any sign of emotion, but it was blank. She remained silent, staring at him, her blue eyes taking an odd grey tint to them.

                _I need to leave this place_. Kagome thought violently. _Leave him. Leave Inu Yasha. If only I didn't need to collect the jewel shards... _

                Then it was her turn to talk.

                Sesshoumaru had kept his nail where it was. Kagome had cast her glance down, then looked up again, directly into his eyes.

                "I will get you the sword. Now it is time we discussed my revenge."

                Sesshoumaru was slightly taken aback.

                "I thought that we had already established your revenge."

                "You thought wrong."

                "Then you do not wish for Inu Yasha's or the other miko's death?"

                Kagome had to play this smart. If she could do it right, she could concvince him...

                "Death is not enough for them."

                Sesshoumaru somewhat doubted the miko. She did not seem like one to wish death so suddenly on one that she had obviously been in love with. What had his stupid half brother done to her to make her wish such a bad fate upon him? Not that he didn't diserve richly deserve.

                "Go on." Sesshoumaru's hand fell from Kagome's chin.

                "There is a jewel called the shikon no tama. It has many powers, one of them the ability to make a half demon a full-blooded youkai."

                "I have heard of this jewel. Continue."

                "Well, originally, Inu Yasha and I were gathering shards of the jewel to make it whole again, each for our own reason. Inu Yasha wishes for it with all his heart so that he can become demon. It would be the ultimate punishment for him not to have it. WOrse than death.  And I, I wish for it because I am its protector and guardian and it is my responsibility to recover it." She didn't need to tell him the whole part about how she had shattered it.

                "I see. And this is the revenge you have chosen?"

                "Yes."

                "And what position do I play in your little charade."

                "You're the muscle. Before, I always had Inu Yasha to take care of the demons with shards, or those trying to attack me. I need your help now."

                "You wish for me to become my brother's replacement. Dispicable."

                "Think about it, Sesshoumaru. I will get your sword. If I gather all of the jewel, Inu Yasha will not be able to become a full demon, which would, I dare say, be a small inconvenience to you if allowed to happen. You'll be doing yourself a favor."

                Once again, the annoying human made sense. Once again she drove a bargain that was beneficial for him. He was tired of her. She would not let up as other humans would. She was sharp, this human. Full of surprises that he would not expect from a normal human.

                "And this is a revenge that will fulfill your purpose?"

                "Yes."

                "Why do you not ask the other companions of yours to aid you."

                "Because _we_ have a bargain. Plus, your stronger. And Inu Yasha is with them."

                "I see. It will be done. But do not think, for the slightest moment, that you have any hold over me. I am not in your debt. This is only on conditions of the bargain I made"

                "I know, already. You know, Sesshoumaru, you could be-"

                "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken scurried in through the huge dining room doors, panting. Man, that toad had horrible timing. "Sesshoumaru-sama! This Jaken has come as quickly as he could. You must be prepared! There is trouble on your lands!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Well, how'd you like? I eased up on the humor, but that doesn't mean it won't appear sporatically. Just be glad I didn't leave off on a major cliff hanger. I'm known for that. Well, as you can tell, things are going to get a little more complicated from here on out. Please review and tell me what you think or give any suggestions, comments, death threats, etc. I hope you all are enjoying the story!  The next chapter is a lot longer. Peace and chcken noodle soup!


	15. Kagome's Reasoning

AN: Hey there everyone! I have to thank you all for your great support. I can't say much else because I haven't even posted the chapter before this yet. I'm actually writing ahead of postings! I have a few things to clear up. I'm sorry if I misspelled anyone's name in the review responses. I will no longer do review responses. Sorry, they just take up too much time and effort, but I want you to know that I appreciate your reviews sooo much and I do read them and take them to heart! Well, on to the next chapter. The beginning is a varied part of the last chapter, so don't freak if it looks familiar. If you can't tell, the last chapter was a flashback so....

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Inu Yasha and all other characters......did you believe me? What?! You didn't?! Then why do I even need to write a disclaimer? But, Maki and Kaji are mine.

A TWIST OF FATE*~CHAPTER 12

                "Well, now. I knew you were bad, but that was just plain evil."

                The human. She was walking slowly up the hill towards him.

                "He was aggravating." the demon lord replied,  commenting on the toad that had just been at his side.

                "I can't argue, but still, that was evil." Kagome couldn't help but grin a little bit. Ever since she had seen Jaken attempting to "dance" she had used his new nickname to annoy the little toad whenever he pestered her.

                "I am by no means a saint."

                "Although you sure seem to think you are sometimes." she mumbled under her breath. It was true too. Well, at least it seemed true quite often.

                "You are aware that I can hear your little remarks."

                "Yeah, otherwise, I wouldn't say them." She had gone back to her normal, quick-witted self for the last day after resolving to not change into what Kikyo had become.

                "Then you must like baths, I presume." He was also quick. But he gave his snide responses in the most lethargic way, as if bored. It seemed to Kagome that he thought everything boring and tedious. Not worth his while. He had a way of making people think that about themselves, too.

                "And that..that was pure evil too!" She still hadn't gotten completely over her sudden bath quite yet, it was true, she was holding a slight grudge.       

                "I assume that is what you came to talk to me about."

                "Well, yes and no..there's something else too, but....that was wrong, ok! You-if you ever try anything like that again, I'll-" She attempted to find something that would be really threatening to Sesshoumaru. Threatening to Sesshoumaru. Yeah right. 

                "You'll what." Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's nose was inches from hers. 

                "I'll-I'll-well, I-" 

                Kagome could just barely make out a small smirk on the demon lord's face. He took a step closer, looming over her, and she took a step back.

                "You'll what." he repeated, in a more drawling, lazy tone. His voice. His voice was...

                "I'll-I'll-" Kagome continued to stammer, stepping back more. _I must look like a complete idiot! Kagome, you idiot! He'll think you're weak! _She scolded herself. "I'll make you regret that!!"

                "And just how will you do that?"

                "Well, I- I, I don't know, FLUFFY!" with a flip of her raven hair, she turned to walk away.

                "Wrong answer." Within the amount of time it took him to finish the last word, he was in front of her. He had a knack for doing that super speed thing. "Never talk to me in that manner, insult me, or ever call me by that..."

                "..pet name?" Kagome offered. Sesshoumaru growled.

                "Listen well, woman, I am very busy at this moment. My lands are being taken over on the eastern border. I do not have time for your foolish human games. State your business and be gone." 

                _Very busy! That must be why he was just standing there, looking at the scenery._

"Fine. In fact, I wanted to talk to you about your land."

                Sesshoumaru gave an indignant "heh". "What does a human woman know about the matters of estate and land."

                "Very much, thank you! In fact, I could tell you exactly how land ownership, feudalism, all that stuff will go for the next five hundred years! So don't give me that!"

                Sesshoumaru had no clue whatsoever what the girl was ranting on about.

                "But that's not the point. What I really wanted to know is, well, what are you going to do about it?" Kagome remembered how Jaken had explained to Sesshoumaru what was happening. From what Kagome could gather, there was some kind of revolt or something on the eastern edges of Sesshoumaru's land. Many people were being slaughtered. She didn't get much else because Jaken had pulled Sesshoumaru to the side, much to her indignation, and had continued to talk in a hush, very fast and panicky voice. Kagome remembered Sesshoumaru standing there, as stoic as ever, looking as if he personally couldn't give a rat's ass. But, she later was slightly wrong...

                "What I do about my land and people is not the business of a slovenly, imprudent human such as yourself."

                "I am staying here, I should know what's going on. If I have a chance of being beheaded when I wake up or something, I would sure like to know about it. Plus, anytime people are being slaughtered, it's my business. And if it's not, I make it my business." __

_                The girl is indeed foolhardy. She has not the faintest clue as to what she is getting herself into._

"You are a fool. You would be easy prey in a battle."

                "So, you're going to go fight at the eastern front? And I am not an easy prey, thank you! Do I have to remind you that I've gotten past you numerous times._"_

_                Very contemptible that was. I should have killed her the first time we met._

"Do you have an army? Are you going by yourself? Will you-"

                "Shut that mouth of yours, human." Sesshoumaru turned from Kagome and started to walk away, only to stop to tell her, "And you will watch over Rin in my absence." and continued walking, making it perfectly clear that he was done with the conversation. Unfortunately, Kagome wasn't.__

"I wouldn't be so sure." The defiance in her voice made his veins pulse. She dared defy him...again?! Using his super speed yet again, he was at her side, a large hand gripping her wrist powerfully. Kagome stared down at the striped hand.

                "And why would you think that, human."

                "Because, I'm not staying here while innocent people are being slaughtered, your people, none the less."

                "You, human, will learn your place now or die now." Kagome winced as Sesshoumaru's powerful hand squeezed hers. "I could crush these bones this very instant." he mused terribly. "So frail...so _pathetic_, you humans are." Kagome was now attempting to squirm her hand out of his death lock. Suddenly, anger flared in her blue eyes along with pain.

                "Kagome nee-chan! Rin wants to pick flowers!"

                _Perfect. _ Sesshoumaru thought. _Now Rin has taken her as her sister._

                "If you hurt me, you'll make Rin sad." Kagome flexed her wrist slightly in his hand. "Just a minute, Rin! I'll be right there!" she called to the child. Kagome looked pointedly down at her hand. "So..."

                _Damned wench! I should never have brought her here! _Sesshoumaru loosened his grip and let his hand slide down to his side. He turned away, yet again, and began to leave.

                Kagome decided to get back to the point.

                "Now, I told you already, when people are dying pointlessly, it's my business and I will try to fix it whatever way I can! I'm a miko! Do you think I would let _just_ you take care of it?! If I left it to you, who knows how many would die! They are your people, Sesshoumaru! Even if they are pathetic, weak humans, they are living beings! They don't deserve to be massacred in some stupid revolt! Do you know how many have died?! Have you bothered to ask?! You don't care about the people! Someone defies you, and you want revenge! To teach them who's stronger! You could care less about others' lives! You're just as bad as Naraku! Just as heartless and just as evil!!!"

                _How dare she compare me with that detestable half breed!_

"Yes." Sesshoumaru stated plainly.

                "Wha..." Kagome lost her steam. "What?" The last thing she had expected was a reply like that.

                "You are correct. I do not care about humans. They mean nothing to me. As for me being evil..." By now he had turned to face her. He walked slowly back up the hill to her, this time excluding the demon speed. It was unnerving, how calm he always was. It didn't seem right to Kagome. He gazed intently at her, while walking closer and closer. He circled her and soon he was behind her, chuckling in her ear. A deep, threatening chuckle. "....Is evil the best you can do? You have no clue what I have done. I have done worse things than you could ever imagine." His words sent chills up her spine. Kagome wished with all her heart that he would move away from her, closing her eyes.  Sesshoumaru ran a claw on her neck, making a small slice, barely visible, but still painful. With that, he turned away, continuing on his first course.

                "Sesshoumaru....I want to help."

                Sesshoumaru was, very slightly, shocked. He was amazed before at how she could care about people she had never met, but this was simply....he didn't know how to put it.

                "Let me help. Please."

                _She does not even begin to perceive what she is saying! _

"Fool." But he had stopped again. "Answer me this, human. Why should you care how I rule my land. Again, it is not your business. You have never met the people that you are so willing to risk your safety for. How stupid are you really. How smart do you think your actions are."

                "Since I've been here, I know it's only been a little while, but, to tell you the truth, I feel useless." It was true. And she hated feeling that way. It made her feel vulnerable when she wasn't helping others or focused on finding shards. She didn't like that feeling.

"I just...want to help, that's all. Will you let me?" Sesshoumaru had continued to walk, and Kagome had ran to catch up to  him, placing herself in front of him, for once.

"Sesshoumaru....I want to do this. I need to do this. What if it is only a little skirmish? I would be, Kati knows,infinitely better at helping settle small disputes than you." An annoyed look. "Well, it's true. At least I don't have a kill-first-ask-questions-later policy. That's gotta be worth something." There was a strange look in her eyes. It wasn't pleading and it wasn't fear, both expressions that Sesshoumaru knew too well. She truly wished to help him, although he did not accept her reason as being true. He shouldn't let her go. She could get in the way. But, then again, she had proved skilled in the fights he had seen her in. 

                _Maybe I shall let her go, give her a taste of this country. She will be...pleasantly surprised, I believe. If she is a decent fighter, than she will aid me. If she dies, than so be it. I am rid of another hold back. Yes, this will be beneficial, either way, in the long run..._

"We will be leaving tomorrow morning. I  have a small army at my leave. If I need of them, I will call on them. You want to go, you say. Then fine. you will come. Perhaps it will teach you to stay put when you are told."

                Kagome looked up at him with her big blue eyes, amazement filling them. She looked so much like Rin...

                "Thank you."

                "There is no reason to thank me. You will, perhaps be going into battle. You may thank me when you come running back my home." Kagome sighed, deciding to leave this one at peace (she had gotten what she wanted, anyways and from Sesshoumaru, most undoubtedly an uncommon thing) but smiled at him anyway. She began walking to Rin's little area of flowers where the small girl had been occupying herself with putting the flowers in a slightly disgruntled Shippo's hair.

                "I like flowers, Rin, but do we have to do _all _ of this girly stuff?" Shippo pleaded. Rin just giggled, putting a daisy behind the kitsune's ear. Kagome laughed. Those two were great together.

                "Kagome-onesan! Come pick flowers with Rin and Shippo!"

                "I'm coming Rin-chan!" Kagome settled down in a patch of grass next to the small girl and began making a flower chain. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome watched Sesshoumaru walk slowly past, talk to a guard then Jaken and make his way up the small hill again, returning to surveying his land. Kagome didn't know what he saw with his youkai eyes. He could probably see the border where things were happening. Maki's words came back to her. _I wonder if he really does care at all. What does he see? What is he feeling...if anything..._

"Kagome-onesan?"

                Kagome's attention snapped back to the little girl. "Yes, Rin-chan?"

                "Is Kagome-onesan going to stay Rin's onesan?"

                "What do you mean, Rin-chan?"

                "Well..." Rin fiddled with her kimono. "..Rin likes having an onesan...Rin likes her sister...but Rin wants a mommy. Are you going to be Rin's okasan? Rin asked Sesshoumaru-sama if Kagome-onesan was going to be Rin's mommy, but he wouldn't tell Rin." The small girl had the most innocent and bothered look, that Kagome couldn't help it. She pulled the small child onto her lap and Shippo jumped on her shoulder.

                Something pulled at her senses. Kagome could sense something. She could swear she was being watched, but decided to ignore it.

                "I don't know, Rin-chan. I don't know." The small girl sighed a heart-wreching sigh. " But as long as I'm here, I'll be your okasan if you want me to." Kagome stroked the small child's hair.

                "YAY!! Rin has a MOMMY!!" Kagome saw an instant transition in the child's mood. Rin hopped out of her lap and clapped her hands, beaming at Kagome. "Does this mean Kagome-okasan is gonna marry Sesshoumaru-sama so Rin can have brothers and sisters?!!" Rin was absolutely beaming now.

                "Well....I-"

                "Hey! What about me?!" Shippo hopped off Kagome's shoulder. "Don't I count!"

                "Of course, Shippo. You can be Rin's big brother for now."

                "Cool!! I have a new family too!"

                "You've always had a family with me, Shippo."

                "I know! But now I have a sister!!" With that, the two went running off to play some more. Kagome watched after them. _They're so..._ Kagome stopped dead. She could feel eyes on her again. It was beginning to creep her out. _Sesshoumaru! This is too much! If he's going to stare at my back all day, he should say something! _ Kagome was just about to turn around when.

                "You should not fill their heads with such nonsense." 

                Sesshoumaru.

                "It's better than anything you have to offer them. It makes them happy."

                "It will not last."

                "I know, but they should be happy as much as they can, for any amount of time. They are just kids after all, are they not?"

                "We are leaving tomorrow. You know that."

                " I'll tell the children that we are leaving, tomorrow,  in the morning."

                Sesshoumaru turned and walked away, towards his home. Kagome sighed after him. _What have I gotten myself into?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Inu Yasha growled once more.

                "What is it, Inu Yasha?" Miroku stepped up beside him.

                "We'll be entering Sesshoumaru's forest in a little while. Stay on your toes."

                "Of course, Inu Yasha." Miroku nodded.

                So far, their trip had taken them very far west. Now they were about to enter the land of Lord Sesshoumaru, and none of them were very pleased with the thought. Sango and Miroku had never been anywhere near this area and Inu Yasha would not share much, so they continued on in silence. As they entered the forest, Sango and Miroku could feel a more powerful aura. This forest was different. In Inu Yasha's forest, the trees were big and green. Here, they were taller than those of Inu Yasha's forest and darker colored, all in all they looked older, wiser, and more powerful. They gave one a humbling feeling.

                 The group continued on until they reached a stream by which they decided to rest and make camp. According to Inu Yasha, at this pace, it would take them two or three days to get through the forest (it was quite extensive) and the whole group had already not slept for two days. Kagome had been gone for four. Sango couldn't help but think of her kind friend while she placed her boomerang against a tree. Kagome was the heart of the group. Without her, nothing was as happy and Inu Yasha...was just a pain in the ass. Sango missed her friend dearly and wished to see her as soon as possible, hopefully, fully intact. Sango had already run through the infinite possibilities and horrific things that could had happened to Kagome and did not like any of them.

                _The sooner we find Kagome, the better._

Inu Yasha sat high in a tree above their camp, sitting there. He hadn't slept a wink. _Where is Kagome? Stupid girl! Always getting herself into trouble! Is it really my fault?_ Inu Yasha had been plagued by thoughts of Kagome and Kikyo ever since leaving Kaede's village. _Damn it, Sesshoumaru! You're not gonna get away with this!!!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Dinner had been uneventful. Rin and Shippo chattered tirelessly while Kagome listened to them. She was like a mother to the kitsune. She cared much for Rin too, and Rin cared for and enjoyed the human woman just as much, he observed. Kagome had promised to tell Rin and the kitsune a bed time story after they were cleaned up and had left after them.

                Sesshoumaru walked to his room. He rarely spent any time at his home, but he believed that Rin enjoyed it there, and he had to admit, it was a nice change from traveling around constantly. He also had a limited amount of privacy here. Much more than he had when traveling with Rin and Jaken. And now there was the girl and the kitsune. What had he gotten himself into? He could easily take the tetsusaiga from his weak brother. But the girl's words rang in his ears. He had fought with Inu Yasha a number of times now, yet he had not succeeded in gathering the sword. In fact, he was worse for it and had lost an arm in the process, while his half brother still held the sword. But, that was just a miscalculation on his part. He would not let it happen again. He would see to it. His taking in the girl and kitsune_...No, I did not take them in, I allowed them to accompany me..._ was risky, he admitted that. But if the girl did not back out on the pact they had made, it would be very beneficial for him. This girl, of her own accord, would collect the jewel shards, not allowing his brother to become a full demon, even though it would be less of an insult to their family's reputation. She would also, hopefully, deliver the sword into his hands. There was no doubt in his mind that he could take the sword himself, but to have Inu Yasha's wench steal it from under the hanyou's trusting watch would be most desirable and very pleasing to witness.

                Why Sesshoumaru had given her leave to accompany himself to the border of his lands, he still was not sure of. Yes, if she died, it would not matter. He would just be deprived of seeing an even more shocked Inu Yasha if she were to take his precious fang. No huge loss. Although it _would _be very rewarding. _Yes, it matters not. If she dies, I will be rid of the burden. If she lives, I can use her to my advantage. _With that settled, Sesshoumaru called a servant to his door.

                "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

                "Ready our things. We leave tomorrow."

                "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

                "And send for Jaken."

                "Yes...Sesshoumaru-sama.." With that, the servant was gone.

                Sesshoumaru sat down at a low table in his room. He had barely made out some of what was taking place on the eastern border, from his vantage point earlier that day. The humans were slowly being picked off. He did not care for the humans, he told himself, but someone attempting to take control of part of his land, he would not stand for.

                "Sesshoumaru-sama. You called for this Jaken?"

                "You will watch Rin and the fox child while I am gone. Go to the human girl. Tell her that we are leaving at sunrise tomorrow. She will be ready or I will leave her here."

                "Wha-you are taking the human woman with you?"

                "Yes."

                "B-but w-why?!"

                "Need I explain myself to you, Jaken."

                "N-no. Of course not, mi'lord."

                "Good. Now go."

                "Yes, Sesshoumaru." Jaken bowed and scurried away as fast as his little toad legs would take him.

                _This whole experience just might prove eventful after all._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Kagome had tucked in Shippo and Rin who were now sharing a room. As she had promised, she had told them a story, then, kissing each of them goodnight, had blown out the lamps and walked to the doorway.

                "Kagome-okasan."

                "Yes, Rin?"

                "Rin is glad Kagome is her okasan."

                "Thank you, Rin. That means a lot to me." Kagome had slid the door closed then and walked to her room, but with a bit of difficulty (even though her room was only a hall away, the house was very confusing to the poor girl). She entered her room.

                Kagome had been given a room that was close enough to Rin and Shippo that she felt comfortable. And quite comfortable the room was. It was, like the rest of the house, elegant in its beautiful simplicity. There was a large bed that was quite comfy, a painting and scripture hanging on the wall, and an old, beautiful set of drawers which, she had discovered much to her shock, was full of gorgeous kimonos of all colors and patterns. But the most amazing tribute of the room was, undoubtedly, the view. Kagome could see the entire eastern part of the grounds of the so-called castle and she had the most amazing view if she could wake up early enough in the morning to witness the sunrise. If she didn't miss her friends and family, this would be a very nice place to stay, exempting the whole Sesshoumaru side effect that came as part of the package.

                Kagome flopped down on the bed. She felt anxious about tomorrow. Something just wasn't quite right. That was one of the reasons why she had insisted on going. It bothered her. Something stood, pulling at the back of her mind, and she couldn't figure out what it was. She could feel something around her. _No. I shouldn't worry about these things. We're staying in the castle of the lord of the western lands. If any place is safe, than this is it. Calm down, Kagome. I know! I'll take a bath. That always helps! _

                So Kagome opened one of the chest drawers and took out a splendid looking robe. She placed it on the bed and peeled off her shoes (She had opted for wearing her old uniform, as it had been cleaned and repaired by Kaji). _Still....something is just not quite right. _She concentrated, trying to figure out just what it was, pulling of her socks and shirt, throwing them on the bed. _I wonder if I should mention anything to Sesshoumaru?_ Kagome  glanced out the window into the pitch black knight that was sprinkled with stars. _Aww..forget it, Kagome. You worry too much. Remember, you promised yourself that you would try to be more content. Now's a good time to-_

"Sesshoumaru-sama has sent me to tell you, human, that-"

                "AIIEEEE!!!! HENTAI TOAD!!!" Kagome screamed, clutching at her shirt to cover herself.

                "Ack! You-"

                "AAIIEEEE!!!"

*~*

                He had heard the screams all the way from his wing of the house. Sesshoumaru stepped casually to the side as a small toad demon was hurled through the door and into the wall on the opposite side of the hall. The toad slumped to the ground in a mess. Sesshoumaru stepped past the pile of Jaken and into the room of the human that had thrown his servant.

                Kagome looked up, surprised to see the demon lord. But her look of surprise quickly gave way to anger.

                "You-you too! You're a pervert too!" Kagome scrambled to put her shirt on. Sesshoumaru was amused, looking at the shade of pink she had turned. He enjoyed her embarrassment tainted with fear. It was slightly attractive. It made him smirk. She was embarrassed, he could see easily, but did not understand. She had been wearing garments under her clothes. "You can stop staring anytime now!!" Kagome growled through gritted teeth while pulling her shirt over her head. "Stupid demons. Who do they think they are, they can just come prancing in without knocking!" she mumbled under her breath.

                "I saw nothing."

                "For seeing nothing, you sure were staring a whole lot! Just thought you'd take in the sights, did you?"

                "Calm yourself, human. I saw nothing Nor would I wish to see anything." He narrowed his eyes. " I have come to you to speak of matters that are important for tomorrow."

                "Oh yeah...do tell."

                "The bow and arrow is your weapon, is it not. Do you possess any at this time."

                "No...I lost them while fighting that first demon."

                "I will have one found for your use. Do you have proper attire for fighting."

                "Well....I.." Kagome had always just worn her school uniform. "I..never really thought about it before."

                "I see. We leave tomorrow at sunrise. You will be ready, in the courtyard."

                Kagome nodded. "Um..Sesshoumaru...would you please tell your servants to knock before entering?"

                Sesshoumaru stared at her, taking in her form.

                "Jaken. You will knock before entering this room."

                "yefmarord." 

                Kagome was shocked to hear a small sound except the mound of green on the floor before it passed out again. Sesshoumaru walked back to the doorway.

                "In turn, you will not throw my servants into the hallways." Sesshoumaru stepped over the green glob in the hallway. "Good help is not easy to find these days."

                Kagome nodded. Sesshoumaru disappeared down the hall, dragging a very lopsided Jaken behind him.

                Kagome, making sure that she was alone this time, undressed, put on the robe, and headed for the hot springs. She needed some more time to think. She had sensed the problems occurring on the eastern border of Sesshoumaru's land. She could sense the death, and...very slightly...she could sense a shikon shard.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Not even a cliffy! Wow! That was a gigantic chapter! 4,500 words! That's like 2000 more than normal! Man, you guys better be happy. Was it repetitive? It took me forever to write. And the funny thing is, not much happened. Talking about a major filler! Well, ya know, had to work on the characters some more. Show their motives an all that good stuff. Character development .A.K.A. lousy excuse for me to write a lot of crap. Well, next chapter, Kagome and Sesshoumaru have their first fight against the evil creepy stuff. (haven't decided what it's gonna be yet. Wanna help?) Well, I hope you like the chapter. A lot of effort went into it. I had no clue what to write, but I think it worked. The next chapter is going to take a while. Sorry. I can't write fight scenes. But I promise it will be long. Please review and send any suggestions! (as in what the big creepy should be..hint hint) See ya all later!


	16. Respect for the Dead

AN: Hey there people! Thanks for the great reviews! Also, thank you for the suggestions! Some of them might show up earlier in a different form..hint hint. As usual, this chapter is a whole lort of nothing big for a while, but it builds up...at least I think it will... Well, I hope you enjoy it! Please review and send any suggestions, comments, or death threats. I really don't know where this chapter is going, but I hope you like it...there are a lot of *~*~* things in this chapter...^^;;; Peace and passion fruit!

Warning: This chapter contains depictions of death, but this is rated PG-13, so if you've been reading it, you should be able to deal with it.

Disclaimer: Is it really necessary for me to put this on every chapter...no...so why do I do it? Because it's fun to make fun of you people who would actually ever think that I own Inu Yasha. I feel sorry for you and your stupidity. Bwhahahahahaa! Uh..yeah.

A TWIST OF FATE*~CHAPTER 13

                Kagome, making sure that she was alone this time, undressed, put on the robe, and headed for the hot springs. She needed some more time to think.  She had sensed the problems occurring on the eastern border of Sesshoumaru's land. She could sense the death, and...very slightly...she could sense a shikon shard.

                She didn't know when her powers had become so much stronger. The eastern border of Sesshoumaru's lands was obviously miles and miles away, yet she could sense a shikon shard, no, multiple shikon shards, as if they were very close. Strange. Everything was changing, it seemed, even herself. 

                She was so tired, but couldn't get the thoughts out of her head. Thoughts of the next day, thoughts of Rin and Shippo (she worried about the babysitting-toad's sanity), thoughts of Inu Yasha, and, yes, even the self-centered Sesshoumaru.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Sesshoumaru stood in his room thinking. The other lords considered him dangerous because he thought so much. But Sesshoumaru had never cared. He thought as he wished and was the better for it. And if the other lords had a problem with it, it made no difference. They wouldn't be quick to bring it up with the infamous, eldest son of Inutaisho. 

                He thought about how his minute amount of problems had doubled since making a pact with the human girl. Bad move from the beginning. Or was it? He had already justified the pact to himself and taking her with him for the day that would follow. So why did his mind keep on wandering back to that infernal human? _I have no time for such games._ Sesshoumaru pushed the thoughts of the human woman from his mind and turned to the balcony of his chamber (bedroom doesn't seem right for him). The sun was just setting and he had a perfect view of it, considering his room was in the west wing of the house. The sky was saturated with dark reds and deep purples. He watched as the the glowing sun slowly descended below the horizon. Just another day. Like a second compared to how long he had lived and would live. Sunset was not a beautiful time for Sesshoumaru. It was the time to be even more wary and cautious of his surroundings. He  stared straight at the vibrant hues staining the sky, but saw none of them. His focus was elsewhere.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She yawned and turned her head, looking out on the balcony of her room. The morning sky was beautiful. Everything was starting to glow gold and orange, tips of leaves touched by the first rays of the sun which was, very slowly, peeking out from the horizon. The sunrise was absolutely stunning from her vantage point. _Sunrise. OH NO!! SUNRISE! _Kagome sat bolt-upright in bed. _What if he's already gone! _Kagome jumped out of bed and ran around the room, gathering up her clothes and belongings. _I can't believe it! Where's that stupid toad when you need him for a wake up call?!_ She was almost hysterical now.

                "You're late."

                "Ack!" Kagome jumped what felt like three feet in the air.

                "As usual, you humans are anything but punctual."

                "Hmph. Look, I'm sorry ok! I was tired! I was up late!" she glared at him.

                "And why would that be? You knew we would leave today."

                "Yeah..well...I was thinking hard last night." She couldn't stand to meet his intense gaze, so started to go around the room, grabbing her school uniform and searching for her other shoe, slower this time, a little calmer knowing that he hadn't left without her.

                "Thinking hard, or hardly thinking."

                Kagome growled at him, but continued with her search for her left shoe. That was something that Inu Yasha would say.

                "You know..." Kagome looked up at the demon lord, from the ground. "You and Inu-" A strange look formed over her face. "Nevermind."

                "Myself and Inu Yasha what."

                "Ah-hah! Excuse me." Kagome crawled over to Sesshoumaru.

                _What does she think she's doing._

Kagome reached around him and grabbed her shoe from its resting spot behind his white-clothed, right leg.

                "Myself and Inu Yasha what." this time Sesshoumaru growled a little bit to get the point across. Nobody left him hanging.

                "I'm ready!" Kagome said, slipping on her shoe. "Well, are we going, or not?"

                "What were you going to say, wench!"

                "Huh? I don't know what you're talking about."

                "You..." Sesshoumaru growled softlly.

                "Oh! That! Yeah, heh heh, well, I was going to say that-"

                "Sesshoumaru-sama!" the toad scurried in with a bow. "Ah-Un is ready."

                "Oh look...Rock'n Jaken decided to pay us a visit...." Kagome stated offandedly, waving a wrist. Sesshoumaru had no clue as to what she was talking  about.

                "Where is Rin."

                "She's eating breakfast with the fox brat, in the dining hall, my lord."

                "Fox brat!?" Kagome growled at Jaken. "Don't you dare call Shippo a fox brat!!" Kagome lunged at Jaken, ready to give him a good kick in the head. Sesshoumaru intervened just in time, grabbing Kagome by the collar of her clothes.

                "I can not have you  killing my servant." he stated plainly, while restricting the girl who was now reaching for the toad's neck. "If possible in the least bit, I believe your temper has taken a turn for the worse." Sesshoumaru pulled her back from the toad demon who was now huddled in the corner, cursing all human spawn. "We will go see Rin and the kitsune. Then we leave."

                Since Kagome had appeared to settle down a bit, Sesshoumaru released her collar and exited the room.

                "Both of you. Come."

                Kagome muttered something under her breath about  drill sargeants and commanders and 'yes sir's. Once again, Sesshoumaru had no idea what she was rambling on about.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kagome-okasan!" echoed off of the dining room walls as huge mouths, full of breakfast, grinned at the two entering the hall (Jaken in tow). The two children latched themselves onto Kagome's legs.

                "Good morning Shippou! Good morning Rin!" Kagome smiled at the two while prying them off of her knees. 

                "Rin. Have you finished your breakfast." Sesshoumaru turned to the young girl.

                "No....." Rin looked down at her feet.

                "Then return to the table and do so." The fact that the girl would disobey the rules he had set, just to greet the human woman annoyed him.

                "B-But-Kagome-okasan came in!" She looked up at him with huge eyes.

                "That is no reason for you to leave the table before you are finished."

                Rin cast her eyes back to the floor and looked up again. "Rin is sorry..."

                "Rin...I would like it if you would finish your breakfast. I have something to tell you when you are done. You too, Shippo." Kagome said as seriously as she could to the children.

                "Oh..OK Kagome-okasan!" Rin ran back to the table and Shippo hopped onto Kagome's shoulder as she walked down and took a seat.

                Kagome sat and watched Rin and Shippo finish eating, nibbling a bit of breakfast herself, after Sesshoumaru had demanded it.

                "You will not be of any use if you are starving."

                _Right. Whatever.  _Kagome frowned, downing some rice.

                The kids finished fairly fast. Kagome was thankful, the silence was killing her. Sesshoumaru had taken a seat and taken up his routine of staring at her and Rin while they ate. It was kind of creepy. Thank goodness for the speed at which young children can eat!  And thank goodness for their periodic giggles escaping their side of the table as Rin poked Jaken with her chopsticks every so often. Everybody abused him. Even his master. Kagome almost felt bad for the toad-alligator-pigeon cross youkai. Almost. To his credit, he was an extremely loyal servant to Sesshoumaru....either that, or he was very scared for his life. 

                Rin and Shippou had finished their meal and both simultaneously looked at Kagome. Kagome simultaneously looked to Sesshoumaru for help. Sesshoumaru simultaneously looked like he couldn't give a damn. And it went on like this until:

                "Ooh! Kagome-okasan! Tell Shippou and Rin! Tell them what Kagome-okasan said she'd tell them!" Rin clapped her hands.

                "Yeah..Kagome-okasan...what're you gonna tell us?" Shippo looked at her, wonderingly. Kagome had a distinct impression that the children had misunderstood the nature of the thing she was going to tell them. Why was she so worked up? They were just going away for a day or two..or three. The children would be fine.

                "Well..you see...Sesshoumaru and myself are...well..."

                "Rin's gonna have a real mommy tomorrow!!!!" Rin had exploded from her seat, jumping up and down, clapping enthusiastically.

                "Yeah!! Way to go, Kagome-okasan!! Wait..what about Inu Yasha..won't he...yeah, right! Forget dog turd! You're gonna be Sesshoumaru's mate! He's way cooler than Inu Yasha!! I'm really gonna have a mom!!" Shippou was bouncing around just as much as Rin and had latched onto Kagome's neck.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                It would be an understatement to say that Kagome had a difficult time getting past that and telling the two kids that no, she was not going to marry or mate with Sesshoumaru tomorrow, she was leaving with him on an important trip and they might be gone for a few days. Jaken would take care of them.  At this, Shippou had almost screamed.

                "You're letting HIM watch us!!"

                "Don't worry, Shippou, he'll be nice...won't you, Rock'n Jaken?" Jaken had scuttled off to talk to his master after hearing her say this. But Kagome had reassured the two children that everything would be ok, leaning down and whispering something to both of them. They had immediately cheered up and waved Kagome and Sesshoumaru happily off. In the next few days, Jaken would discover that the two children had been told of a large chest containg many small kimonos and makeup. He would discover the ultimate horror of the game so affectionately known by Rin and Shippo as 'dolls'. The only problem was...there wasn't a single doll in the house. But children are resourceful. They would soon, with the aid of Kagome's departing whispers, find a great replacement.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                He had to give her some credit. The girl had kept up amazingly well. But they had well been going on eight hours of consistant traveling, Sesshoumaru and Kagome walking beside Ah-Un. But the girl was finally looking a bit worn. She had asked if they could stop for a rest, but Sesshoumaru did not wish to waste time. He threw her onto to back of Ah-Un. He couldn't understand why she had to take a ridiculous bag with her. What could she posibly have in it? It was very....substantial...to say the least. He imagined it was half her body weight. So what? If she wished to suffer, let her. But he wouldn't have her holding him up.

                Kagome sat atop Ah-Un a little bit nervous. The creature had eyed her and sniffed her. She wasn't quite sure of what to think, but it seemed to have accepted her, continuing on, basically ignoring her prescence on its back. It was completely indifferent right now. _Ha. It's true. Pets do resmble their owners. The personality of Sesshoumaru, and the greeness of Jaken,_ who was, undoubtedly its caretaker. But, after a couple of minutes of riding atop of the dragon, Kagome became comfortable and settled into a more relaxed position.

                _I do not understand. How can she be so trusting. She is surely incompetent. She is too willing to trust everything so quickly. She is so open. Why, she even believes that I will not kill or even harm her. Foolish. Indeed._

                So far, in the entire trip, not a word had been said since they had left Sesshoumaru's home. Kagome could feel someone watching her when she looked away, but when she turned to Sesshoumaru, his focus was elsewhere. _Psycho maniac!_ Kagome screamed in her head. A few times.

                Any other time, she woulnd't have minded. Any other time, Shippou would have been there. Any other time..Miroku, Sango, sometimes Myouga...even Inu Yasha would be there..How were all of them?... And any other time this never would have happened in the first place. Man, fate loved to screw with her. 

                Kagome was abruptly torn from her reveries as Ah-Un came to an abrupt halt and she nearly flew over the beast's shoulders.

                Glancing ahead of them, Kagome could see why Ah-Un had stopped. The soil on the path in front of them was stained with the blood of what appeared to have been a group of three vililagers. Sesshoumaru stood over the boddies, examining the carnage.  Kagome felt her stomach churn and nearly fell off of the dragon again, averting her gaze. Sesshoumaru stepped over the bodies and, without a word, continued down the path, Ah-Un following in his wake.

                Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru's form. She desperately wanted to ask him who those people were and how they had been killed, and why. But the urge to ask was counter-balanced by the fear of Sesshoumaru's response since, after observing the people on the path, his face had become dangerously dark and closed. 

                They continued, more cautiously this time. Less than a half an hour later they came to a clearing in the woods. Just above the tree line, Kagome could make out tendrils of  black smoke rising into the air, joining a grey cloud that had gathered there. The smell of burning filled her head, burning her throat and nose, pulling at her stomach. But Sesshoumaru continued on. Kagome felt a rising tide of fear and anxiousness wash over her. She reprimanded herself for being so affraid and braced herself for something awful. She could feel it around her, smell it in the smoke, and hear it in the absence of forest life around her.

                Slowly, coming out of the woods, they caught a glimpse of a small village. Sesshoumaru led them on and they approached it, the feeling of dread in Kagome rising immensely. They walked to the first building. A small hut built similar to Kaede's, buring brightly. They continued on through the middle of the road. Numerous scattered houses were in different stages of being enveloped by fire. Something was not right. Not right at all. Not just the burning. Wouldn't the villagers be attempting to put out the fire? There wasn't a person in sight. Just burning huts. She imagined nearly all of them were up in flames. Not a person in sight. Had they fled? Something was definitely wrong.

                Sesshoumaru had sensed it. The smell. Not the burning, that was obvious. But the smell. He knew what had taken place here. The demon or demons that did this would pay dearly.

                 Kagome looked around them and caught a glimpse of a shrine at the edge of the village. It was untouched by flames. Sesshoumaru led them away from the houses and towards the shrine. Kagome could sense the pull of the shikon shards stronger now. They approached the small shrine slowly. It was simple, yet fairly large for a village that size. The nagging feeling in Kagome's stomach grew stonger, if possible. It was a medium-sized structure with steps leading up to its sliding wood-paneled door. There were slats in the door and above it that allowed light into the structure, but none escaped back out through them. A new smell reached Kagome's nose. The smell of iron tinged the air. 

                Sesshoumaru stopped at the foot of the stairs, Kagome stopping behind him, leaving Ah-Un a few feet away. Sesshoumaru seemed to be contemplating something but proceeded to climb the five or six short steps, Kagome trailing closely behind. Her heart skipped a beat. Her hands were sweating but she felt chilled to the bone. Sesshoumaru stood at the door way. He reached out and slid the door open easily.

                A small scream escaped Kagome's lips. A body fell half way over the threshold of the doorway.

                Her eyes opened in horror. She couldn't believe it. The dead. Piles of the dead. Men, women, children. All...dead, swimming in pools of blood. Some had been run through with an unidentifiable large object, others had arms, legs, or heads ripped off. Mangled boddies were strewn across the floor of the shrine. Blood. Staining everything. And that feeling. The light from behind them cast eerie shadows on the piles of the dead, making them even more grotesque in the black pools of eachother's blood, eyes open, staring wildly at an unseen enemy, blood flowing from their mouths and wounds. She desperately wished to pry her eyes away, but couldn't.

                She had seen many people that had been murdered before, such as when Kohaku, Sango's little brother had killed a village, but for some reason, this was far more sickening than that. She couldn't handle any more death. Kagome held her stomach and covered her mouth, turning away from the horrid sight.

                Sesshoumaru stood, looking over the corpses, a stoic mask concealing his face. He hadn't wanted her to see it. He had known, before opening the door, what lay behind it. He had known since they entered the village. The smell had given it away. He hadn't wanted her to see it. He didn't know why. He wanted to protect her from it, as much as his fury and pride hated it, he had wanted to, just as he did for Rin. He didn't want her to know the truth....but he had allowed her to follow him anyway. He hadn't thought she would come.  She turned back to him now, avoiding the scene before them.

                "What happened to them..." Kagome looked up at him, her beautiful blue eyes now clouded over with grey. Sesshoumaru stood silent for a moment. Keeping his face in check he coldly replied:

                "Stupidity." 

                Kagome looked as if she were pained greatly. Sesshoumaru just didn't... 

                "No. Do no think that. They were victims of stupidity." he stated coldly. He slid the door closed and began to descend the steps.

                "Wait..." Kagome remained standing on the steps. "Can't we-"

                "There is nothing you can do for them. Their time is over. They are finished." There was a type of finality in his voice that hit Kagome hard.

                "But I thought you could bring people back to life!!!" Kagome screamed at him. He could smell salt. Her eyes were shining.

                "They are past my ability."

                _No..._ They couldn't be. "You're Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru, God damn it!! You brought Rin back to life! You fought off Naraku! You.... can save people..."

                While Sesshoumaru had stood in front of the doorway to the shrine, he had not felt tenseiga pulse at his side. The people had been beyond reviving. They had been dead too long. Not that he would have revived them right then and there anyway.

                "As I said. They are past my help. They are past your help. Yes, I am Sesshoumaru, but I am not...."     

                He could feel her struggling against a wave of emotion.

                "At least can we give them a little bit of respect...." she whispered quietly. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                She had restrained her feelings and collected her thoughts. Sesshoumaru opened the sliding wooden door once more. Kagome had gathered up all the strength she could muster and entered the small building. The scent of blood and burnt flesh stung at her throat, along with the smoke from outside. She gazed upon the dead villagers, the broken bodies. Children. Children and their mothers. And the fathers. All...gone. All in a holy structure. All dead. Kagome closed her eyes and knelt down, touching the pools of blood. Demons, places, even humans can be purified. The whole shrine held a black aura, but slowly, she purified it with a stronger power than she had ever exhibited before. 

                She stood, glancing around the shrine, an odd look in her eyes. Suddenly, she felt Sesshoumaru's presence next to her. He observed the bodies, looking for signs of what evil thing had done the task. None to be found, but the place reaked of demon.  It surprised him slightly to see that she had cleansed the entire shrine. _No...how was I unaware of this.._  Realization hit Sesshoumaru.

                "Move." Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by the waist and  jumped out the closed door, splintering it in the process, just as the whole building was smashed in from the roof. He let go of Kagome, placing her on her feet. "Get your bow. Now." He growled. Kagome ran to Ah-Un and grabbed her bow and arrows off of it's back, turning around to see a giant, knarled, clawed hand lift itself from the remains of the splintered shrine. The creature was similar to that of the one that Sesshoumaru had been controlling the second time he had attacked Inu Yasha when Kagome was there. It was undoubtedly a black ogre. And a huge, very threatening one at that. Not to mention...

                _So..this is the creature that has been killing the humans and taking over my land. It will pay for its supidity. None have toyed with Sesshoumaru and lived to tell the tale. It will die._

"It has two jewel shards!" Kagome called. "I can sense them!" 

                Sesshoumaru raised a clawed hand and charged the demon with incredible speed, cutting easily through the  right arm of the creature. It roared, swiping at him with its other arm. Sesshoumaru easily dodged the attack landing next to kagome. The creature roared again, it's right arm gushing black torrents of blood. But the creature glowed brightly and the arm melded back to its body in less than a minute.

                "The jewel shards help it regenerate, or piece itself back together." Kagome told Sesshoumaru. "We have to remove the shards!"

                "You can see them."

                "Well, not at this moment, he's moving too much. I think they're hidden in him." Kagome replied hastily.

                "Ready your bow." With that, Sesshoumaru went in for a second attack, this time drawing toukijin. The ogre swung at him with his a contorted, claw yet again.  Kagome strung an arrow, pulling it taunt. Sesshoumaru dodged to the left and sliced through the center of its stomach, coming out on the other side. But the creature regenerated faster than the first time and swung at Sesshoumaru as he was turning in the air.

                "Sesshoumaru! Watch out!" Kagome let fire an arrow, sending it streaking at the arm that was flying toward Sesshoumaru. It hit just as Sesshoumaru sliced at the arm. There was a blinding light and a howl from the giant demon. It's arm had completely disintegrated. _Hmph! I'd like to see him grow that one back!_ Kagome scanned the ogre while it was motionless.

                "Sesshoumaru! The shards! There's one in it's neck and one in its other shoulder!" Kagome shouted to him above the demon's roaring cry.

                Sesshoumaru nodded curtly, holding the toukijin in front of him. Kagome readied another arrow. Sesshoumaru charged, this time appearing from behind the beast, slashing down its spine. Without thinking, Kagome too the opportunity and shot an arrow at its shoulder, just above where the shard was. Sesshoumaru landed again in front of the ogre as it howled in pain, its right shoulder gashed out by the purification. A shard dropped to the ground. _One more.._ Kagome thought.

                Again, Sesshoumaru attacked the thing, this time from the side, distracting it. Kagome readied another arrow, but the ogre turned to her.

                "Move human!" Sesshoumaru growled at her as he ran through the demon with his claws, not a second to soon. Kagome fell to the ground, nearly missing a deadly shot. The ogre recovered from Sesshoumaru's attack, but more slowly this time. Sesshoumaru redrew toukijin and went in for the final attack. Kagome stood up, grabbing her bow and an arrow, knowing what to do. At the same time, Sesshoumaru performed an amazing attack with the sword, bringing it down upon the ogre with incredible speed and precision and Kagome released the final arrow, as the creature howled,  sending it dead-on to its mark. It bored into the ogre's neck with perfect accuracy. Another blinding light enveloped them, a great roar shook the ground, and the ogre slowly parished before their eyes. Kagome stumbled over to Sesshoumaru who was staring at the two shards on the ground. It was over.

                "All those humans killed by that. Hmph." He snorted. "Weak. These are what you want." Sesshoumaru looked at the two fragments with boredom.

                "Yeah..." Kagome stooped down and picked up the shards which were, immediately, purified. Sesshoumaru turned away and began walking.

                "Sesshoumaru...wait..." Kagome said, timidly. She caughed, only now realizing the the burning huts had almost been turned to ashes, and the smoke in the air was heavy and dangerous. Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to her, an odd, rare look on his face. Was it disgust? No. Something much different. "Can we at least give them....a little more respect....please.." Kagome looked at the wreckage which had been the shrine. It just wasn't right.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                They set the shrine on fire, Kagome reasoning with Sesshoumaru that even if they were just humans, their bodies did not deserve to just sit and rot together in a crushed shrine. Of course, Sesshoumaru had said nothing. Kagome found herself thinking about her friends again, wishing that she had Miroku with her to see the souls off properly. 

                The two started off again, a different way from that of which they had come, but in the same direction.

                "Those poor people...We're going home now, aren't we?" Kagome asked, walking beside Sesshoumaru, and carrying that ridiculous pack with her. Not as big as the yellow one she usually had, but still...

                "Perhaps." 

                Kagome was lucky to even get that out of him, so she didn't press any further. _Home...since when have I called that place home!!!!_ Kagome screamed at herself. _What are you thinking!! That's not home! Home is with the people you love!!  With your friends! Home is.....with the people you love.._ But she did love the people there. She loved Shippou and Rin. And she had her friends Maki and Kaji there. And there was Sesshoumaru....

                "Did you notice anything strange."

                "Huh? What?" Kagome snapped out of her trance. "Oh, you mean besides the burning village, shrine full of the dead villagers, and a humongous black ogre? No..nothing. Why do you ask?"

                Nerves. She could touch his nerves like no one else.

                "It is too complicated for a human to notice. But, I do believe that there is a cold stream near by, and I do believe that you could use another bath." There was something in his eyes. Kagome examined them from the side. Yep. Definitely a bit of humor. Maybe he wasn't so hopeless after all. 

_                But yes...._Kagome thought.._I did notice something... _Kagome frowned to herself. The ogre had bore two shards..but she had sensed at least four...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yay!! Done!! I hope the fight scene was ok! This chapter was pretty long and pretty hard to write...so I would really appreciate reviews and suggestions! Thank you to those that sent in suggestions last chapter! Hey, is the name of Sesshy's dragon thing right? What about his and Inu's dad? Well, I would like to get..I know this is a lot, But I would like twenty reviews before I post the next chapter. Let me know you guys still like the story. Well, hope you like it! See you next chapter! BTW, I know I changed the spelling of Shippou's name about half way through, but I was tired of the American version. ^^  Well, next time, maybe some more fights...or maybe..something else...Oo..dramatic pause...Bwahahahaha! Ahem. Bye.


	17. Weaknesses

AN: Hey there everyone. Thank you for all the reviews. I want to say I'm sorry right now, 'cuase I know this chapter will take me a long time to finish. I've been really busy with school projects and family stuff. I must tell you that, if you haven't figured it out yet, the story will be taking a darker turn at some points. Rating may go up. There will be more violence, perhaps more death, some rare language, and perhaps some suggestive stuff....well...don't know what's happening this chapter, but I hope you likey! BTW, if you like the story, tell others! OH yeah, THANKS TO THOSE WITH THE KOUGA IDEAS! Peace and apricots!

A TWIST OF FATE*~CHAPTER 14

                "Did you notice anything strange."

                "Huh? What?" Kagome snapped out of her trance. "Oh, you mean besides the burning village, shrine full of the dead villagers, and a humongous black ogre? No..nothing. Why do you ask?"

                Nerves. She could touch his nerves like no one else. How was it, that he could handle the presence of an annoying toad and overly-hyperactive young girl, but this woman could put him on end. Well, that's a bit of an overstatement. But never before had he wanted to......_No. Not that stupid human wench. Not Inu Yasha's whore._

                "It is too complicated for a human to notice. But, I do believe that there is a cold stream near by. Are you requesting another bath?" There was something in his eyes. Kagome examined them from the side. Yep. Definitely a bit of humor. Maybe he wasn't so hopeless after all. __

_                But yes...._Kagome thought.._I did notice something... _Kagome frowned to herself. The ogre had bore two shards..but she had sensed at least four...strange...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                She missed them so much. What if she had died back there? She would have died never seeing Shippou, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Kirara, or Inu Yasha again. She would never be able to confront Inu Yasha. Never be able to see her family again. Her family. _They must be really worried about me now. How long will it be before I can see them again? If this goes on, at this rate, with demons like that, I may never see them again. And even if I could, would Sesshoumaru let me? _ It had been hard enough talking Inu Yasha into letting her go home, but Sesshoumaru, if he ever cared in the least bit, would be impossible to get by. After all, he didn't have a rosary around his neck. 

                Kagome smiled to herself. Sesshoumaru hitting the ground with a mere 'Sit, boy!' was too much to handle. Would he curse at her like Inu Yasha? _Oh, Inu Yasha, you idiot. Oh, you complete_ly _incompetent jerk....why can't I hate you?_

 Kagome was, once again, much to her dismay, thrown into a memory slide show of Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha yelling at her, Inu Yasha fighting demons, Inu Yasha hitting the ground with a satisfying *wump*....Inu Yasha telling her that she was who she was..no one else...why couldn't he understand that what he had said was true. What he had said was the truth..the only truth. _Stupid Inu Yasha. Ignorant Inu Yasha...how was I so stupid?!_

                 She had been silent far too long. Not that he didn't appreciate silence. He enjoyed it immensely, but coming from her, it didn't seem right. Like if Rin wasn't happy. It wasn't in character. He didn't appreciate it when people broke out of character. As long as things were in character, it was easy to read them, see their next moves, what they're thinking.                 Inu Yasha's stupid wench had never shut up for an extended period of time that he could recall. Perhaps that was why he had been more on edge lately. But then again, the human didn't seem to have a set character. She acted without telling, on her sudden impulses, which were not always easily foretold, therefore, she was largely unreadable. Except for her eyes. Still, her silence irked him.  He didn't like that. He didn't like her.  Her. Of course it was her fault. Not that he would place blame on anyone, that was below him. His problems were his own. Not anybody else's to cope with. But, anyway he looked at it, she was bad luck. Luck. He didn't believe in luck. It was an excuse when bad things happened. Humans blamed  bad circumstances on luck. 

                This was pointless. He was contradicting himself on everything he said. For once, he wished that the Inu Yasha's wench would speak. Just this once. _Inu Yasha's wench..come to think of it, what is the wench's name?_ He knew he had heard his brother say it many times, perhaps even her her say it, but he could not remember it. He would just have to ask her.

                Sesshoumaru stopped, turning to Kagome who looked at him blankly.

                "Wench, what-"

                "You know what Sesshoumaru!" Kagome's eyes lit up as if she had been brought suddenly back to reality and was positively fuming. " I watch over Rin! I'm getting you the tetsusaiga, the thing you want most in this world! I try to help as much as I can!! And I. Call. You. By. Your. Proper. Name!!!! The least you could do is return the favor!!!!!" She was obviously not in a good mood to start with.

                "What I want most in the world...." he mused, offhandedly. 

                He had never seen her this way before. There was a glowing madness in her eyes that, if he had been any of a lesser youkai, frankly, would have scared him. But he was Sesshoumaru. He remained unfazed...for the most part. She really wasn't that bad looking for a human. When she was angry, her cheeks gathered a pink tint. Her hair swished back and forth, finally spilling over her shoulders and her eyes, instead of narrowing, usually grew larger. It was almost comical. Almost beautiful.

                "I find wench to be quite a proper name for my brother's whore."

                That was it. The straw that broke the camel's back.

                "SESSHOUMARU!!!!!" Kagome lept at him, like a cat pouncing on its prey. Unfortunately for Kagome, Sesshoumaru was a least ten times faster than she and was behind her, gripping her by the collar of her shirt, suspended in a very dangerous position.

                "SESSHOUMARU! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

                "On the contrary. I find it quite amusing." He said, devoid of any emotion at all. Kagome swung at him furiously. 

                "Let me go, you egotistical jerk!!"

                "As you wish." Sesshoumaru let go and Kagome, who had been precariously balanced at an odd angle above the earth, started to do an Inu impression, falling very ungracefully towards the ground until, at the very last moment, Sesshoumaru caught her by the shoulder, standing her upright.

                He expected her to be positively fuming, but instead, she seemed to have lost her steam. She whispered something that even he couldn't make out.

                "What did you say."

                "Kagome." 

                Sesshoumaru looked at her, ever so slightly quirking an eyebrow. Kagome couldn't help but smile. The first true emotion on his face that she had seen in a while.

                "Kagome. Kagome is my name."

                "Ok, wench...Kagome..." he said testing it out. "I will call you this if you no longer insult myself, _or_ attempt to kill my servants." He said that last part very slowly and deliberately, as if making sure that her human skull processed it.

                "Deal. It's Kagome. Don't forget." _At least he hasn't called me Human Filly for a long time..._

                "I don't forget...Kagome..." he spat out the words like rotten food.

                They continued on for some while, again in silence.

                She was in deed, a very odd character. One moment, she seemed quite controversial, and another, she appeared to truly not be complicated in the least bit. He wished to know her name, and with out even demanding it, had received it. With a little bit of work, and pushing the right buttons, he could get anything he wanted out of that thick human skull. This was a very comforting idea, not to say, very interesting and prospectful.  _Kagome. Yes, Kagome. _It truly was a nice, calm, name. Quite a contrast to her attitude. _Kagome._ He liked the way it sounded.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                The group traveled on in silence. With the exception of an occasional slap ringing through the forest, followed by some under-breath mumbling about houshi hands that couldn't keep to themselves.

                Inu Yasha was on edge. It was apparent to his fellow travelers that he was very high strung. Especially after he almost beheaded Miroku with the tetsusaiga when the monk had tapped him on the shoulder. Yes, Inu Yasha was slightly peeved, to say the least.

           He wasn't paying attention to his companions, his mind was set on finding Kagome. He was an idiot, he knew this. He had let Kagome slip through his fingers…because of Kikyo. He still cared for Kikyo, but it had taken the loss of Kagome for him to realize that he didn't love the deceased priestess anymore. She was not who she had been. She had been so caring and accepting and now she was snatching the very souls from the dead in order to continue on when she shouldn't even still be on the earth. But, then again, neither should he. He was supposed to have died. The only difference was that he didn't. She had.                 They needed Kagome. He needed Kagome. Needed to straighten things out. He had to find her. He would go mad if he didn't....the stupid wench.  He was more angry than he had ever been. He couldn't believe that she had left. That he had let her. And the fact that his brother might have her only added to the problems….

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                Miroku nearly slammed into the back of Inu Yasha. The hanyou had suddenly ceased walking and was scanning the area, ears pricked up, if possible, even more alert than he had been.

                "What is it, Inu Yasha?" The monk asked quietly.

                Inu Yasha sniffed the air, his fists balled up at his sides. His eyes narrowed to dangerous yellow daggers. A feral sound rose from deep within him.

                "Naraku." he growled.

                With a word, Kirara transformed at Sango's side and Miroku took up a readied stance.

                "Where is he? Can you tell? Is it one of his puppets?"

                "Shut up, dammit! I don't know, I can just smell him." It seemed at if Inu Yasha was correct for, not more than a second after he said that, the land grew quiet all around. No sounds. Nothing. Inu Yasha unsheathed tetsusaiga, holding it out, ready, poised for battle.

                "Naraku, you bastard!! Show yourself, you COWARD!!" Inu Yasha yelled into the surrounding wilderness.

                Suddenly, Inu Yasha's ears twitched and he swung the tetsusaiga wildly at a nearby tree, easily destroying it and slicing a baboon skin-cloaked figure behind it in two.

                "Heh. I see you are more aware of your surroundings than ever, Inu Yasha. Could it be because you are missing a certain young miko?" the voice coming from the head of the slain figure, laying on the ground, was tinged with humor. "Because you made her upset and now she will not come back to you and you have finally realized that it is too late..." Inu Yasha growled, tightening his grip on the tetsusaiga. "..Or is it because your brother has what you want?" The amusement in the voice rose on the last note. "I could get her back for you, Inu Yasha...at a price..."

                With that, Inu Yasha growled, swinging the sword down on the puppet of Naraku, destroying it completely. He wasn't about to make a deal with Naraku, no matter what. He would find her on his own, and his brother-that bastard Sesshoumaru- would pay.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                "Shoot!!"

                Kagome waded in a stream up to her knees. She had slipped back and caught herself with her hands which were now buried in the squishy mud. Very carefully, she stood back up, rinsing her hands off in the freezing water. _It's a perfectly warm day! How come the water's always freezing when I want to get clean!!_

Kagome sucked it up and waded back in, up to the very bottom of her skirt.

                "C-C-C-C-COLD!!!" She squeezed her eyes shut. She felt eyes looking at her.

                "Perhaps if you did not bathe in your clothing..."

                With a statement like that, Kagome turned around, prepared to see Miroku, but was surprised to see only Sesshoumaru.

                "Well maybe if some pervert youkai lord wasn't always watching me, I wouldn't have to worry about it!" She stared indignantly at Sesshoumaru.

                "Perhaps if you were not so weak and lacking in self defense, I would not need to."

                "I am not weak!!!" Kagome yelled. "Now skip off so I can bathe properly!!" She had to admit, it was nice having someone to look out for her again...no, not look out...he didn't choose to watch her out of the goodness of his heart, did he. But still, it was comforting. But then again, she had to put up with stuff like this. Even though she highly doubted that Sesshoumaru would ever look at her naked purposely or pull any kind of Miroku stunt, a girl couldn't be too careful in this day and age.

                "As you wish." Sesshoumaru turned in the opposite direction. "But, perhaps you should bathe in your clothing. The stench coming from them is almost unbearable." And he was gone.

                "Jerk." she mumbled under her breath. Making sure there were no peeping toms around, Kagome stripped down, throwing her clothing on the bank of the stream. _Here goes!!_ Kagome dove in, the temperature of the water sending a shock through her body. She let out a small stream under the water and burst out of the surface, shivering like mad. She trembled for a second then dunked her head under the water, scrubbing with her fingers. Finished with that, she looked at the filthy clothes on the shore. She swam over quickly and rinsed them out as if they were going to bite her if she held them for to long.

                Not a second after she was done, she was running out of the water as fast as she could, only to see that her clothes had been replaced with her second change of clothing.

                _Oh. Oh!! That means...! SESSHOUMARU!! _ Realization hit her. _Eeep._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

When Kagome returned to the site where they had decided to make camp, it was alone. The demon lord had presumably gone scouting the area or doing whatever demon lords do in their spare time. Solitude. Sometimes, she didn't mind it at all. And this was definitely one of those times. Peace and quiet. It gave her time to think about things, although, lately, thinking was getting more depressing. Perhaps she would just go to sleep. Silently, she wished that Sesshoumaru might just stay away for a while...she was tired of immature people. He was, in his own way, immature. And she was tired of people who thought they were always right. Sleep. Yeah, sleep.

                "Yo, Kagome!"__

Kagome was about to scream and make a run for the river, but...

                "Oh. Hi, Kouga-kun_." _She smiled, but waved lazily. Immature...always thought they were right...  Just what she needed right now- a wolf demon who acted as if he were still going through puberty. _Could he be?_ she mused silently.After all, it did take a demon a lot longer to age....

                "What are you doing all the way out here, Kagome?"

                "Taking a walk." She cared for Kouga, she really did, she just didn't want to talk to him, or anybody, at the moment. 

                "Well, I was looking for a stupid demon who had tried to attack some of my clan, and I caught your scent."

                _Oh! _Could it have been the shards in Kouga's legs that Kagome had sensed? After all, he did have three. That would explain it...

                "Kouga-" __

                Kouga snorted. "And where's dog turd?" he said, sniffing the air.

                "He's taking a walk."she remarked unenthusiastically.__

"What!" Kouga growled. "He's gonna get his ass kicked for leaving my woman all alone! By herself!"

                Kagome sighed. Yeah, that was Kouga for you.Kagome stood up, starting a fire. It was getting dark, and Sesshoumaru would probably be angry if he came back and she was sitting there in the dark, defenseless. Well, to him at least. Kagome could hold her own if she wanted to. After all, she could put up with annoying, immature demons....

                "So, Kagome, when're you gonna ditch the puppy and come with me?"

                Kagome gave him a bright, albeit fake, smile.

                "I don't know Kouga." Whatever it took, she didn't want to talk about Inu Yasha. She was traveling with Sesshoumaru now. Sesshoumaru..._Oh No! _Kagome gasped. she could sense Sesshoumaru coming towards them at an incredible speed.

                "You're my woman, Kagome, I'll take you with me right-"

                "You will take her nowhere." In an instant, Sesshoumaru had Kouga in a death grip by the neck, the one that he liked to use so much. Kouga grasped at the hands around his neck, snarling at Sesshoumaru.

                "Sesshoumaru! Put him down!!!" Kagome yelled at him, jumping up from her spot by the fire.

                "And why should I have any reason to do such a thing." He tightened his grip on the wolf demon, who was, unfortunately for him, no match to the demon lord of the western lands.

                "Put him down! HE'S MY FRIEND!!"

                "He was going to abduct you, stupid girl."

                "He wasn't!! He wouldn't do that! (well...) Put him down, Fluffy! Please!" She ran up to him and grabbed him right arm, looking wildly up into his stoic face. "Please!" This time, she tightened her grip, on his arm, refusing to let go until he had released Kouga. Kouga could do nothing but growl with what little breathe he had left. "Please...He won't try anything, I promise."

                Sesshoumaru released Kouga, dropping him on the ground, then walking away to the fire. He stood looking at if, as if it were four times as interesting as the girl and the wolf demon.

                "Who the hell do you think you're messing with?!! You kidnapped Kagome from the mutt, didn't you!" Kouga yelled at Sesshoumaru, who remained studying the flames of the fire.

                "No, Kouga. It's ok. I chose to travel with Sesshoumaru-sama. Don't worry, he takes care of me." Kagome winced at the last sentence. Somehow, she didn't think Sesshoumaru would appreciated that one.

                "W-wait! Sesshoumaru-sama?! You're Sesshoumaru? The lord of the western lands?! Dog Turd's brother?!"

                "Half-brother." Sesshoumaru turned from the fire, walking over to a tree and sitting down. He ignored any further remarks the wolf made. He listened to Kagome's conversation with the demon, half-heartedly, only really paying attention when it seemed as if the wolf would be leaving.

                "All right, Kagome. Are you sure you can depend on this guy?" Kouga was slightly annoying sometimes, but he was genuinely worried, and Kagome appreciated that widely.

                "I'll be fine, Kouga-kun. Don't worry about me. Good luck finding that demon." Kagome waved and smiled as the wolf youkai began to take his leave.

                "Oi, Sesshoumaru-sama! Take care of my woman! If anything happens to her-" But he was gone in a whirlwind of dust, into the dark.

                Kagome sighed, walking over to the fire. She sat down, quietly, staring at the flames, just as Sesshoumaru had done. She was tired. She didn't deserve this. She glanced across the fire to Sesshoumaru, then back down again, wondering if he was angry or if he didn't care in the least bit.

                Man, even when she was with Inu Yasha, it wasn't always this stressful.

                "Who was he."

                Kagome jerked out of her trance, looking up at him.

                "Oh. Kouga-kun is the leader of a pack of wolf youkai."

                "I am not dumb. I knew this already. How does he know you."

                "Um..well..you see, a while back, his pack got into a, um, bind, and he asked me to help him, because I could she the shards of the shikon no tama.." She didn't have to tell him that Kouga had kidnapped her. Just like she didn't need to tell him that she was the one who had shattered the jewel.

                "He claims you are his mate." Sesshoumaru stood from his sitting position by the tree. Kagome wondered what he was thinking. Whatever it was, it was probably the wrong idea.

                "No..it's nothing like that. You see, when I was helping him, he sort of...took a liking to me. He calls me his woman, and he is very sweet, but I have no plans for a future with him."

                "But, Inu Yasha is a different story, is he not."

                This was wrong. She wasn't going to talk to him about Inu Yasha. No, he was the last person he would talk about something like that with.

                "That doesn't matter anymore. It never will." Kagome looked down at her feet as Sesshoumaru walked over from his spot, standing about five feet away from her sitting form. 

                "Then why, if you do not wish for my brother, do you not go with the wolf. He claims you as his own." There was a sharpness in his voice that Kagome had never heard before. "There is obviously a reason why he would claim such a thing. Why do you not join him." It scared her. His voice was tinged with something. Was it disgust?

                "I told you, Kouga just took a liking to me! I'm not his! I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE!!" Kagome was screaming now, standing a foot away from him. "I don't belong to Inu Yasha, I don't belong to Kouga! And I'm perfectly fine with that!"

                Her body shook. Her eyes had shut tight while she was yelling at him, her head falling to her chest as she shook it violently, than raising back up to glare at him with..not so much as anger...but an odd sadness. Her face relaxed and she gazed at him through half-closed eyes.

                Her hands clenched violently at her sides. She stared up at him with huge eyes, realizing what she had done. She had no right to yell at him. He hadn't deserved that whole episode. Her body slumped slightly and she stared at him as if she he would disappear if she didn't find what to say fast enough.

                "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru." She turned away from him, walking over to her own spot by a tree, only to stop midway as Sesshoumaru found his turn to talk.

                "You are not his, but he will make you his if the opportunity comes."

                Kagome turned back around to face him, anger flaring up in her face again, despite the fact that she tried to withhold it.

                "I said that I am not some prize,  I am not his, I am nobody's! I DON' BELONG TO-"

                But Kagome didn't have a chance to repeat her sentence. Before she knew what hit her, she was under Sesshoumaru's grasp, back pressed up against a tree. He was looking down at her with an expression in his eyes that Kagome had never seen before, an expression that scared her. It was as if he could see into her very soul and mind, golden eyes boring into blue ones. 

                He could her heart beat increase and her breathe become more shallow. He beautiful blue eyes were frozen, locked on his, but he did not hold hers, she held his.

                "H-Hey! What's going on!" Kagome was scared. The expression on the usually stoic face was becoming more clear, slowly. It was an expression she expected to see on a Miroku that had gone mad.  Five seconds felt like a century. Finally, forcefully, she broke his gaze, turning her head to the side as far as she could. 

                "W-What-" She was afraid to look at him. _Gods! What's he doing!!_

                Kagome nearly choked as he bent down, his head close to her neck and hair. 

                "What you said earlier...you're wrong.." He whispered in her ear.

                She didn't know what to do. Her body was frozen. What was he doing?!

                "Wh-"

                Sesshoumaru inhaled her light scent. So clean and fresh. So different.

                "S-Sesshoumaru, wh-"

                But Sesshoumaru had grabbed her arms, forcefully pinning them to the tree. She could feel his breath on her skin, hear it in her ears. Kagome let out a small gasp as his lips touched the skin of her neck.

                _No. What's happening! No! _She held back anothergasp as she felt his lips move against her skin, sending tingling sensations up and down her spine.She thought her heart would burst, it was beating so rapidly. His beautiful hair brushed her face like a silver curtain. She felt his sharp, yet smooth fangs against her skin, but they did not cut her. Instead, the sensation only made her breath come quicker.

_                No. It's Sesshoumaru...no..._

Giving one last shudder as she felt his mouth lightly brush against her ear, Kagome jerked away from him with all her might, but Sesshoumaru grabbed her chin with one hand, holding it in place. That look in his eyes... Kagome was on the verge of tears. Her breath became unstable and her chest was heaving against him with silent sobs. She looked at him, fear and hurt in her eyes.

                Her eyes. Realization hit Sesshoumaru harder than anything ever had. Kagome saw the clouded look in his eyes fade away. He pulled his hand away from her face, glaring at it, than her. He turned away sharply, walking to the other side of the campfire.

                "Go to sleep." He said, in a low but commanding voice. Kagome stepped, shakily, away from the tree and nodded, violently, silently, tears still staining her cheeks.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Ohmygawd, I can't believe I just wrote that! That was not supposed to happen! Well, for those of you that wanted more Kag/Sess action, there you go. Angsty, huh? Damn. Jueez! I can't get over it. If you guys didn't like it, I can totally rewrite it. Tell me what I should do. Wow, Sesshy lost it! Man, just proves I have no idea what I'm going to write. Well, anywho, hope you enjoyed it. NEXT CHAPTER: I will  possibly have a little more of  the IY group action..and perhaps...hint hint...a little more of our favorite evil hanyou....but then again, I never know what I'll write...

Please review! I would appreciate like fifteen or twenty, 'cause, I know I don't write much, but it's really hard for me..you guys keep me going... (and chocolate)....Peace!!


	18. Last ResortsThey're Willing to Do What!

AN: First of all, I'm really sorry this has taken so long. I've been in New York, the Italy, then my grandpa died a few days ago, I'm heading back to New York, then I have to go to Japan. So, I've been really busy. Not to mention summer homework. A lot. How wrong is that?! 

OK, to answer a few questions.. 

Kagome was crying for a number of reasons, one being that she isn't over Inu Yasha yet, and here his brother is, doin whatever you wanna call that...two being that she was just plain scared out of her wits. I mean, the murdering Sesshoumaru gettin all psycho on her..yeah..that's just two reasons.

As for Sesshoumaru, whether he was acting on emotions or instincts, well, that's for me to know and you to find out.*^^* But of course, he would say that is was a temporary loss in control of instincts, never to happen again. Don't worry, Sesshy, we won't tell anyone the truth. ^^

And yes, more characters will be making appearances. I got a surprise in store for you in oh, say, three chapters, perhaps.

I will try to answer more of your questions later. Once again, I have no clue what will really happen, but I have an idea of a couple of things. I think. Well, hope you enjoy! Also, again, rating may go up. May not. Be prepared for some more serious stuff. (Not that I would ever forget to add in a few funny things...) Tchao!! Oh yeah, sorry, the formats may be changing now. 

This chapter is dedicated to my grandpa…

A TWIST OF FATE*~CHAPTER 15

Her eyes. Realization hit Sesshoumaru harder than anything ever had. Kagome saw the clouded look in his eyes fade away. He pulled his hand away from her face, glaring at it, as if it had performed some heinous crime, than glaring at her, the cause of it all. He turned away sharply, walking to the other side of the campfire with smooth strides.

"Go to sleep." He said, in a low but commanding voice. Kagome stepped, shakily, away from the tree and nodded, violently, silently, her eyes still shimmering.

Sesshoumaru watched her nervously move away from the tree and to her sleeping spot. She had lain down. He could still smell the fear on her. It was somewhat intoxicating, her soft clean smell, threaded with traces of anger.

He had gained control of himself, but only just in time. He wasn't even entirely sure what had happened. She had been yelling at him, he knew that. Somehow, in some completely nonsensical way, she had been beautiful. Something triggered something else and before he had known it, he was about to take her. How had he lost control so easily. He had never done so before in all of his years, so why now? What was it about this...human woman. She filled his mind, no matter how he tried to push her out of it. Hmph, stubborn even when she was just in his mind. Was it a spell. She was, after all, a miko, but no, he was not so easily controlled. But then again, he had never lost control before now. It was possible. No, it was his father's fault. A weakness for humans. It disgusted him. He would have none of it, he would not give in to such a weakness. No, no weakness. She was there for business purposes only. And Rin was there merely because she had no place else to be. They were not weaknesses, and never would be. He would make sure of it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome was ready to scream and cry at the same time. She hadn't asked for this. First one brother, than the other. She didn't want this. Want what? What had happened? Kagome couldn't look at Sesshoumaru's form. She desperately wanted to know what he was thinking, yet was terrified at the prospect. 

What had happened? Had Sesshoumaru really done that? Had that emotionless, perfect, murdering demon done that? Kagome was more afraid then than she had ever been, facing him off in battle. He had been breathing down her neck, quite literally, looking like an animal ready to pounce. Yes, an animal ready to pounce, and she its prey. Now that beautiful animal sat across from her, a fire separating them. He sat as still as a statue, gazing off into the trees to his right. 

Why had he done that? But more importantly, why hadn't she stopped him sooner? Kagome remembered the shivers that had ran up and down her spine. It was a feeling she had never experienced before. She had been scared to death, yet somewhat fixated on him and what he was doing, as if watching it from a window. 

Kagome cautiously opened her eyes, only to shut them quickly again after catching a glance of him. He hadn't moved at all. She was so tired, but, she was..was she affraid?

"Go to sleep." He repeated in that calm but firm voice of his. She really did want to. 

"I will not touch you. Go to sleep."

Kagome shifted her position, turning her back to the fire, and, finally, gave in to sleep, with a weary heart.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inu Yasha had made up his mind.

"Show yourself, Naraku!" Inu Yasha shouted into the clearing, jumping down from a tree where he had been waiting.

"Ah. Inu Yasha. I take it that you have been contemplating my offer?" The white baboon pelt appeared at the opposite end of the clearing but was easily heard by Inu Yasha. The white figure walked slowly toward the center of the clearing.

"Just tell me where she is, who she's with, and if she's ok, you bastard." Inu Yasha growled between his teeth.

"Calm yourself, Inu Yasha." The figure chuckled. " I will tell you, if.....you are prepared to pay the price....."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The solution was simple. Why hadn't he done it earlier? The idiotic pact. He could not be seen as becoming weak. It was simple. 

Sesshoumaru stood from his resting spot. Kagome was sound asleep. It had been a harrowing day for her, and indeed, a questionable one for him. She was curled up, her back to him, raven hair catching the reflection of the fire in her tresses. The light illuminated her face nicely. All he had to do...

He walked silently over to her slender, sleeping form. He stood over her, observing her face. She really wasn't too bad looking for a human. He could see how the weak Inu Yasha could be taken with her. But Sesshoumaru, the lord of the western lands? Impossible. Sesshoumaru deftly unsheathed toukijin. There was one way to solve this dilemma and ease his mind. He raised toukijin above her and prepared to make his attack. He would make it fast, clean. She wouldn't know what had happened. Somehow, this thought, his skill with the sword, made it easier for him to do. He made is slash but-

"Yes, Rin-chan."

Damn her. If he had been Inu Yasha he would have continued on with colorful vocabulary. Damn the whore. Why did she have to mention Rin? Why couldn't he have just been able to kill her and be rid of her? Rin. Rin was taken with the woman. Then there was the fox child. He could easily kill the brat, but Rin had taken to him also and the fox would no doubt leave without its adopted mother. Tetsusaiga. His sweet revenge on Inu Yasha. To kill her would to be going against his word, his honor. All of these things depended on the detestable creature lying before him, muttering his Rin's name.

Sesshoumaru sheathed the toukijin with disgust. How had this woman become such a large factor in his life in such a short amount of time? 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yet again, their journey took on a very silent character. Kagome had woken up the next morning and Sesshoumaru had insisted that they continue on immediately. She was more than willing to forget about the whole ordeal, in fact, she had already made up her mind to do just that. It would have been easy, except for the fact that he hadn't said a word since. Not that it was a new thing for him. But...going on three days? That was a little much. Kagome had gotten upset at him for some reason or another, probably his refusal to acknowledge that she was even there, and had walked passed him all huffy-like. She could feel eyes on her back. She could feel them bore into her, watching her every move, she could feel...

"A shikon shard! I can sense it!" Kagome stopped in her tracks and spun around to look at the demon lord expectantly.

"What."

"Well...."

"Well what."

"Aren't we going to go look for it?"

Sesshoumaru analyzed the space to the left of Kagome's face as if it were the most terribly fascinating thing he had ever seen.

"Get on Ah-Un. Where is it coming from." His eyes narrowed slightly.

"To our right." Kagome pointed through the trees hesitantly. Without a word, Sesshoumaru turned in the direction Kagome had shown him and continued onward. Kagome followed, on the back of Ah-Un, in close pursuit.

Kagome could feel presences. Human presences.

"Sesshoumaru, is there a village nearby?" Kagome asked the demon lord, but he did not reply. Instead, he narrowed his gaze once again and turned stopped walking, just as a human man came bursting through the foliage off to the side of the path. His clothes were stained and ripped and his chest was heaving as he struggled for breath. To Kagome, he looked as if someone had given him a good beating with a two by four, then he had run through some very thorny bushes.

"Praise Kami..." he said, his eyes wide with fear. "..Help us..you have to help us..."

Kagome looked at him, worriedly.

"What's wrong, sir?" she asked.

"A demon...a demon in the village....hideous...horrid...please..your companion is strong...please..help us!!"

Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru who was glaring at the man as if disgusted. The man gasped, as if just now realizing what he was looking at. "Another one! Another demon! Please don't kill me!!" Kagome was sure that the man was going to break down right then and there.

"It's all right. He won't hurt you." Kagome walked over to the man, placing an arm around him to help support, seeing as he was swaggering on his feet.

"Tell me what happened. How can we help? Tell me what you need." Kagome looked from the man's face to Sesshoumaru, who was looking royally annoyed. Kagome pleaded to him silently, but Sesshoumaru just stared at her and the man she was holding up, even harder. 

The man had succeeded in blurbing out the details of his ordeal through jumpy breaths, just enough to give Kagome a good idea of what had happened. A demon had apparently inhabited an area very close to his village, a cave to be exact, and when a group of village men had gone to kill it, they had fled with their eyes closed, too terrified to look back. It sounded like the perfect situation for a shard to have a hand in, to Kagome. Definitely.

"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome looked up at him once again, but without pleading or anger.

"Are you planning on sitting there all day." Sesshoumaru growled taking off casually in the direction of the village. Kagome looked back at the man and waved as he stared after them with a look on his face that seemed to say: I am shocked and sorry for your stupidity. Good luck.

Sometimes, Sesshoumaru couldn't help doing the right thing, no matter how much he despised it. Kagome was learning this quickly. It made her happy. It made Sesshoumaru more approachable. She admired this from his side. Someday, she'd point this out to him. Just, not any time soon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sango sat, petting Kirara by a fire she had made to cook dinner on. Miroku sat a respectable distance away from her, the glow of the fire accentuating the outline of a handprint on his cheek.

"Lady Sango..."

"I don't want to hear it, houshi-sama."

"Really, Lady Sango! I wasn't about to say anything to that degree..."

Sango looked at the monk doubtfully, continuing to pet her neko youkai. "Really...."

"Yes. I was just going to inquire about the statement that Naraku's puppet made and Inu Yasha's strange behavior."

"Well?"

"It's been quite....strange."

Sango's calm expression seemed to state that she was heatedly debating whether or not he was the most idiotic thing on the world.

"Er. Yes. Well. We have reached a conclusion that the reason Kagome left us was because of Inu Yasha, correct?"

"Yes, houshi-sama."

"So why is it that we have not yet seen the deceased miko in our friend Inu Yasha's company."

"I do not understand what you are getting at, houshi."

"Well, if Kagome left because, say, she saw Inu Yasha with Kikyo again, that proves that Inu Yasha has finally, completely chosen Kikyo. Yet, he searches on for Kagome, and the past miko is of nowhere to be seen."

"Are you trying to say that Inu Yasha still wants Kagome?"

"Quite."

Sango looked pensively at the fire. "Has he told Kikyo-sama yet?"

"I am not sure, but I am inclined to believe not."

"The two-timer..." Sango muttered under her breath.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Refresh my memory. Why do you require my assistance?"

"I need you to do the fighting. I'm ok with a bow and arrow, but as you may be able to tell, I'm not too swell at the whole one on one combat thing."

"You held your own appropriately last time."

Was he complementing her? Did he actually have a bit of faith in her? Kagome almost laughed.

"Yeah, but I need your strength." as much as she hated to admit it... She wasn't about to tell him that he acted as her only protection as the moment.

Another village. If Kagome didn't say so herself, she was beginning to take on the attitude of the social butterfly, Sesshoumaru. Villages had meant nothing but trouble the past few days, and even though she was dying for some company other than his all-high-and-mighty's, she wasn't looking forward to entering the small village which they were now observing from a couple hundred yards away.

"Seems quiet enough to me..." Kagome stated, almost sounding disappointed.. but in a very good way. "Isn't there supposed to be this huge demon chasing people around and destroying the village?"

"Where is the shard?" Sesshoumaru asked, completely ignoring her previous remarks.

"It's...oh!" Kagome then realized that the shard was nowhere near the houses or village structures. She pointed to a trail leaving out of the village.

They had left Ah-Un at the village, taking only Sesshoumaru's swords and Kagome's arrows with them. The feeling of the shards was becoming stronger every step for Kagome, apparently they were on the right track.

_This is too easy. There must be a catch. What if a trap is set up to capture us! What if it's Naraku! _Kagome's mind kept repeating small, stupid 'what-ifs', but she could not help noticing that it was odd for shikon shards to be just laying around without a demon bearing it, planning for some type of world domination. It wasn't moving, she was sure of it. At least not moving enough to cause any alert. _Definitely too easy...yes..._

*~*

"No._" _Kagome stood at the entrance of a cave, hands on her hips. "No way in hell!" A very dark cave. "There's no way I'm going in there!" A very dark and scary cave. 

"Are you saying that you will not enter." Sesshoumaru stood in front of her, facing towards the entrance of the cave. 

"Well, gee.....YES!"

"And why this sudden change in decision?" 

"It smells bad." Kagome stared straight at Sesshoumaru.

"You stink and I have put up with you for more than a week's time. If you were as good of an archer as you were a liar, you would be dead by now."

Kagome turned her head to the side, avoiding his eyes.

"Look, I've had bad experiences with caves…_" _What? It was true.

__

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow.

"So be it. I will collect the shard for myself." He entered the cave.

"WHAT?!" Kagome screeched, running after him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

The demon lord smirked as he heard the girl trot up to his side.

"You were just kidding, right. You wouldn't ever do that!That was a big fat lie. Did you honestly think I would believe that you would take a shard?"

"You came, didn't you?"

"....." Kagome was seething so much she hadn't realized how dark it had gotten in the cave. Man, she hated caves.

"....Sesshoumaru...."

Sesshoumaru had taken it that she was maddened by his last remark, but her voice portrayed curiousity, not anger now. 

Kagome took his silence as evidence that he was listening.

"...why don't you want the shards. You're a demon. I haven't met one that hasn't wanted the shards for one reason or another...why don't you want them?"

"I do not desire the shards, for I have no need of them. My brother wishes for them so that he can become more powerful..a full demon..." at this, Sesshoumaru gave a small, indignant snort. "..But I do not need this power.."

_Right, 'cause you're the perfect killing machine..._ Kagome didn't know if she was being sarcastic to herself or not. Sesshoumaru could probably kill anything he damned near wanted to. But Kagome was very, very tempted to ask him why he wanted the tetsusaiga if he didn't need any power. The hypocrite.

"But, I thought all demons desired more power." It was more of a question than a statement.

"Only those who believe themselves to be weak, and therefore, are.. Now quiet."

Sesshoumaru had tensed slightly at her side as if straining to hear something.

"Sesshoumaru, the shard, we're getting really close." The cave had gotten even darker, just to the point where she could see about four feet in front of her. Water was dripping from a crevice somewhere, sending echoes through their surroundings. It was definitely up there on the creepy scale. Kagome's footsteps reverberated off the walls, making a loud, hollow, echoing sound.

"We're really close..." Kagome wasn't afraid of many things...but the unknown was always one of them. Especially the unknown in a dark cave, with a jewel shard. Any unknown you could think of was possible in this situation. But Kagome just stepped closer to Sesshoumaru and bit her lip. After a minute, she finally got her courage back, when a loud slithering, rumaging type sound bounced off the wall, nearly deafening them.

Kagome must have jumped about two feet in the air, clutching on to Sesshoumaru's arm.

He looked down at the woman hanging on to him for dear life She was so trusting.. "Where is the shard."

"I-It s-should be right in front of us!" Kagome gasped in between breaths. "Where's the demon?!! That was the demon, wasn't it?" 

Suddenly, Kagome felt something snaking around her foot and traveling up her leg.

"SESSHOOOUUMARUUU!!"

Sesshoumaru made a large slash, slightly illuminating the cave for a split second.

The creature must have had two hundred legs, and had a black and shiny, armored body that was now bleeding from a wound to its stomach. Its eyes were glowing red, fangs portruded from its mouth. It was a horrible sight. It was a horrendous creature, looking for its kill. It was....five inches long at the most. Probably a centipede.

"AAIIIIEEEE!"

"What is it this time?" 

"It's gross."

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow. She could face off a black ogre in battle, yet was scared of insects and dark places. Hmph. "Pick up the shard and lets go."

Kagome nodded wildly, picking up a small shard and gingerly stepping over the body of the small insect, muttering something that sounded like "icky". She truly was an interesting one.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You are aware, Inu Yasha, of what the price is?" The sleek figure asked. (If someone in a baboon suit can be considered sleek. Hell, it's Naraku, if he can pull it off, anyone can..)

Inu Yasha nodded curtly.

"You so desire this girl..that you would give up what you have worked so hard to collect?"

Inu Yasha just glared at Naraku.

"Hmm...interesting. Once again, giving up everything for a girl. In fact, the same girl. They are the same, are they not, Inu Yasha? Perhaps that is why you encountered such an ordeal..." Naraku loved watching Inu Yasha become angry, but that was not his intention this time.

"Kagome is not Kikyo. They are completely different people and that's that."

"Aww..but it's not so simple, is it, Inu Yasha. After all, the new miko left you because you, yourself, did not believe that. Tell me, do you really think she will take you back."

Inu Yasha was about to lose it.

"I came here to make the deal with you, bastard, leave Kagome out of this."

"Oh, but how can I? After all, she is the main reason for this. Do you think your precious time is really worth this girl?"

"Are we gonna make a deal or not, Naraku!"

"Ah..as impatient as ever, I see. Very well then. I will deliver the girl to you...."

Inu yasha growled

"....safely...and in turn..you will give me the shards you have in your possession. This is all correct, is it not?

"Yeah."

"So I have your consent, your...promise.?"

"Yes." Inu Yasha spat out the word with palpable disgust. With that, he took off in direction of where his other companions were. He had never dreamed of the day where he would make a deal with Naraku. But, it was for Kagome. It was the best he could do. Still, any bargain with Naraku was a bad one.

AN: Bwahahahaha! I did some really evil things this chapter, didn't I? Hee hee...fun fun! Sorry, kinda short, wasn't it? Well, you know, I haven't been doing to much angst, I figured it needed a little spice. I don't know how far I'll go with the IY/Nar deal thing. I'll have to think about it. Well, hope you liked this chapter!! Please review! I would like, the usual, about twenty. I have a feeling this story is going to be fairly long, so I hope you're in it for the long run! IMPORTANT: I will be gone almost all summer, so updates may be sporatic and far between, but do not doubt that I will keep writing. Hopefully I can have the story close to being finished by the time summer is over. Or maybe I'll just make this one longer, but I hope to start another one that I've been thinking about…peace and pocky!Yumm…


	19. Shared Wounds

AN:Hey there everyone! Thank you for the great reviews. This chapter was actually quite fun to write. It was just all together pleasant. And man…Kagome's lucky. How many people get to see what she gets to in this chapter…. Hint: involves our favorite pure breed.

Is that a teaser or what?! To find out more, read on! And please review! I hope everyone's summer is going well! Peace and Ben and Jerry's ice cream!

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my mom who has helped me with close to every other chapter, except the very first ones and…this one. Haha! I do have my own muse! 

BTW, about the names of the phantom youkai. (the phantom youkai)..sorry, couldn't think of anything better while on a plane at two in the morning.

A TWIST OF FATE*~CHAPTER 16

"Sesshoumaru! I can't see them!!" Kagome yelled at him, from twenty feet away. She shot an arrow at a tree, hoping that she would hit something on the way. "What are these things!!!" She yelled, backing away even more from him as she saw a glimpse of gray flicker towards her.

"They are phantom youkai." He stated, slashing out in front of him.

"I can't see them! They blend in!" She screamed at him. The only way she could even tell where the demons were, was by catching glances of gray which seemed to be the natural color of the youkai.

"That's the point." he growled, making yet another slice at the air, this time, to his right.

"How the hell are we supposed to defeat something we can't see?!"

"You are a miko, can you see them at all?" He asked, unsheathing toukijin.

"Yeah, but they're so fast, I can't-" _I've been in this situation before.._Kagome thought. _With Inu Yasha..when Yura of the hair was attacking us! Why does this always happen to- _Kagome grabbed an arrow, shooting at the nearest youkai, which happened to be charging at her, but the demon dodged it narrowly and continued with its attack, undaunted.

Kagome grabbed a handful of dust from the ground and raised her arm.

"Sesshoumaru!!" Kagome screamed, flinging the dirt at the demon, who suddenly appeared, visible, the dirt revealing its reptilian outline. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut tight, preparing herself for the worst, but was relieved by the sound of a satisfying slash. Sesshoumaru had killed it just in time.

Kagome saved her thanks for later and took up her bow, stringing it as Sesshoumaru raised a clawed hand, seeping with poison, and lashed out with incredible speed. He succeeded in killing another with "dumb luck" as Kagome would say, but not without being injured himself. The phantom youkai had made a good slash, shattering his armor and slicing his stomach. Blood began to seep through his white kimono, dripping onto the dusty earth. 

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome screamed. "Are you alright?!!" She made to run to him but he stopped her.

"I am fine. Stay there. Where are the others?" Sesshoumaru growled, his back to her, facing off his invisible foe. His keen eyesight allowed him to see more than a normal human, but it was hardly an advantage in this case.

"There's two more!" Kagome said, stringing a bow. She fired it at a streak of gray, sending the youkai to attack Sesshoumaru. "It's right in front of you!" She yelled at him.

He lashed out again, hitting nothing. "That doesn't help, wench." he snarled through gritted teeth.

"My name…" Kagome stringed another bow, running towards Sesshoumaru. "IS KAGOME!!" She yelled, shooting the arrow straight at a shadow of gray that was circling Sesshoumaru and headed towards her. There was a bright light and the unmistakable scream of a demon as the arrow hit its target, scattering the phantom youkai into pieces.

_One more.._ She thought, scanning the area. She caught sight of a shadow moving towards Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, it's right behind you!! Now!!" Sesshoumaru turned, attacking, but the creature had apparently dodged it, and Kagome saw the shadow move to a tree. It blended in perfectly. "It's by that tree somewhere!" Kagome pointed at it. "No, wait! It's heading towards-" 

"Where is it!" Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome. Her eyes opened wide. 

Kagome felt the flesh on the back of her shoulder being ripped open, as her body flooded with pain momentarily. She clenched her teeth, lunging out in front of her, grabbing something. She fell to the side, just as Sesshoumaru saw the phantom youkai's upper chest appear, covered in something. He immediately slashed it in two. He turned to Kagome who was turned away from him.

"Get the shards..please.." She said. He nodded, not quite understanding. He could smell youkai blood everywhere. It was scattered all over the grounds where their fight had taken place. Sesshoumaru, amazingly, obeyed his companions request, and collected two small fragments. Kagome was rummaging around in her pack, looking for something. Sesshoumaru discovered another fragment and collected it, turning to Kagome who looked at him, concerned.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sesshoumaru awoke to hear the hum of what was unmistakably Kagome's voice. It appeared she was singing something quietly. It was surprisingly pleasant, yet Sesshoumaru found it a bit…sad for such a flamboyant girl as she to be singing. Something about not wanting the whole world to see her, about it not understanding, and her just wanting somebody to know who she was. It seemed nonsense, really, but she sung it as if it were something very important to her. 

He kept his eyes closed, listening to her sing, until he realized what she was doing. She was removing long white pieces of cloth from the wound on his stomach, which had apparently bled quite a lot, seeing as how the bandages were stained and stuck to his body. 

Sesshoumaru watched her work, tentatively unwrapping the cloth with the greatest of care. Her hands moved cautiously, carefully, but soothingly. She was fixated on her work, humming her little song. Sesshoumaru stared at the woman as if seeing her for the first time, taking in her raven hair, petite, but beautifully strong features. She was a determined woman, not to be unheard, yet, calm and gentle…when she wanted to be. She truly was remarkable. For a human. 

If his half brother would dishonor the family's pure blood, at least it would be with this girl. His half brother. What had he to do with any of this? He had nothing to do with what was happening now. He had no place in it. Sesshoumaru's now did not involve Inu Yasha in any way. Just himself. And Kagome. 

Inu Yasha was a fool. A fool for letting her go. And Sesshoumaru was a fool for taking her. She had a way of making those around her respect her in the oddest of ways, and no matter how much he hated to admit it, her strength and determinedness seemed to grow on one. He was no longer agitated by her very presence. In fact, at the moment, he was glad there were no others there.

He fixed his attention back on the girl, who was having a hard time with one of the bandages.

"I do not need of your care, Kagome."

Kagome jumped, startled by the voice.

"Well, good morning to you too." she snorted. "I don't know what you're thinking, but there's no way I was going to let you carry on, bleeding to your heart's content. I thought you were going to die."

"I am not that easily disposed of. I do not need your assistance. How long have I been asleep?"

"Well, your welcome!! Kagome made to stand up."And it's been a peaceful day and a half since you passed out!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm. He glanced at his wound.

"Thank you…Kagome."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome was about ready to die. Two days straight. Two Days! She glared daggers at her companion who was walking besides her, currently in another one of those frequent you-would-never-know-I-have-any-personality-what-so-ever-moods. Although, she did have to give him credit, he had been a lot more tolerable lately. It seemed as if he had finally acknowledged the fact that she was there, and that she was a human being. He had also acknowledged the fact that he couldn't just ignore her whenever he was in one of his holier-than-thou moods. She wouldn't let him. 

Still, that did not justify Two Days! They had been walking for two days straight. Of course there were the stops every so often…every six hours!! What was he thinking! Even Inu Yasha had more sense than that. And she was about ready to inform his high and mighty of that fact. 

But, most of all, she hadn't had a bath for at least four days. Now, she could handle a bit of walking, ok, a lot, but to keep a girl from her bath is not a particularly good idea. Especially when it's Kagome. There would be hell to pay.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome jumped in front of his way, blocking the path. Sesshoumaru stared down at her, blankly.

"Um.." Sesshoumaru hardly ever made eye contact with her, even now after they had been traveling together for a number of weeks, so when she found him looking down, straight into her eyes, she was caught off guard ever so slightly. "Well..I was wondering.." His eyes. She had never realized this before, but his eyes were not yellow, but a beautiful golden color. _Of course, idiot! _She mentally slapped herself. _He's Inu Yasha's brother! Why would they be different?!_ But Kagome quickly disposed of that thought. No, they were not Inu Yasha's. They were an entirely different, a more elegant and stately shape. They were, actually, quite lovely… "I uh..was..hrm! Can we take a rest, or what?!"

__

Sesshoumaru was obviously caught slightly off guard at her odd mood changes. Completely shy and almost scared in appearance, and the next minute, yelling at him. The edge of his lips curled upward in a barely noticeable smirk.

"We must make up for lost time."

"What lost time?! WE'VE BEEN WALKING FOR TWO DAYS STRAIGHT NOW!!" She was on the verge of killing something, and the figure dressed in white, smirking at her, was looking awfully tempting.

"We travel much slower when walking.." 

It was true, they had slowed down a bit. After visiting the last village, they had sent Ah-Un back to Sesshoumaru's home to tell Jaken of their position, just because it was not exactly convenient to be followed around by a two-headed dragon thing, even if it was a well-behaved, two-headed dragon thing. It wasn't exactly popular with village dwellers.

"Oh! And I suppose it's all my fault that we are only trekking across all of Japan in ten days instead of six!"

"You over-exaggerate. And, if you were not so "terrified of heights" as you say, we would not have need to worry about this." He narrowed his eyes at her, but there was a new look in them, one that Kagome had only seen twice before. She was getting pretty good at reading the expressions on his face by this time, even when he put on a small stoic mask. What was the expression? Was it humor?

_Urrrgh!_ She hadn't gotten a third of the rest she needed, she was positively filthy, and here he was, having fun at her expense. Not happening.

"Jerk." Kagome pushed her way past him, heading off into the woods to the side of the path, wishing desperately that Kaede could whip up another rosary for the haughty full demon brother.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked her, watching her tread off through the trees.

"Something that you will appreciate. Leave me alone." She spat at him, without turning around. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "And don't you dare fallow me!!" She shot back, disappearing behind a large clump of bushes.

*~*~*~*~*~*

It was not possible to invent anything more perfect than a bath. Kagome would willingly kill anyone that said differently. Checking that there was no one around, she stripped down and waded into the river, leaving her almost-empty shampoo on the bank with her uniform, which was filthy, her bow, and her quiver.

The water, thankfully, was not too cold, seeing as it was mid summer. Kagome relaxed, planning to take her precious time, and doing just that. She dunked her head and washed her hair, scrubbing it extra hard to get out all the dirt and grime. How it was possible to get so dirty, she had no clue, but as long as she didn't stay that way, she didn't care. 

Finishing with her hair, she ignored pretty much everything else and dived underwater, looking at the small fish and stones that lay in the river bed. She felt slightly light-headed, but it was such a beautiful spot, she continued scanning the underwater life.

Kagome surfaced, observing the peaceful surroundings. Then she felt it. The presence she had been feeling lately. She scanned the area, tracing the origin of the feeling to the opposite bank, but no sooner had she looked there, then the feeling was gone. She shrugged, thinking that her being tired was finally making her delusional. She swam around a bit more, diving here and there, taking in the scenery.

"You have been gone far too long." a voice that she immediately recognized as Sesshoumaru's spoke from behind her. Kagome whirled around, a look that would kill a full-grown ogre plastered on her face, staring at Sesshoumaru who was looking at her from a rock by the edge of the water.

"Y-y-YOU!" She was not happy.

"Yes, an excellent observation. Me.I really don't give you enough credit, do I? No wonder your friends needed you. You were obviously the intelligence of the group." He gazed down at her, a bored expression washed over his face.

Her head started to ache. "Grr. You-I can't stand you! I'm going!" Kagome made to get out of the river, but seemed to remember the state of her clothing, or lack there of, and plunged her whole body, excepting her head, into the blue water. "No, I shouldn't have to leave! I was here first! You go..NOW!"

Sesshoumaru smirked.

"You seem entirely too decent for one that would wear such clothing." he pointed to her dirt-covered clothes on the shore.

"What I wear has absolutely nothing to do with you, you pervert!" Kagome yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Ah, I believed that that position was reserved for your worldly monk friend." he mused.

"You are far worse than Miroku!"

"Ah yes, Miroku was his name. I, worse than he?"

"Yeah! Miroku is a caring person, who just can't learn a lesson. You, you're even more sneaky than he is, and you won't admit a thing!" She was practically yelling at him again.

"What do you mean, woman?"

"Don't give me that! I know you're always watching me! I can feel it! I'm not dense…!"

"…" 

"Oh, don't you dare say anything at all!! Seriously! You're worse than a pervert!!! You're a stalker!!!"

At that, Kagome instantly closed her mouth, a wave of shock and horror spreading through her. Sesshoumaru was smiling. Smiling!

"Oh God, oh God, oh God.." Kagome muttered under her breath. Sesshoumaru stood up, and landed softly on the bank, from atop his boulder. He walked over to where Kagome's belongings were, and removed his armored shoes.

"What-" Kagome had no clue what he was doing.

"I do not appreciate accusations. Especially when they are false." He stated coolly, removing tenseiga from his waist. 

Kagome felt feint.

"Wh-what are you-" Kagome was on the verge of panicking as Sesshoumaru removed what was left of his shattered armor and upper kimono, placing the armor on the shore, but holding his kimono over one arm.

Kagome felt her pulse pounding in her ears. What on earth did he think he was doing?!!

"Wh-you-wh-"

Sesshoumaru gave her a look as if to challenge her.

"You-your wound! You shouldn't be moving this much yet!!" _Is he nuts?!!_

"As I told you before, my wound will heal of its own accord. You should have learned not to fuss over such things, being in my brother's company for so long…"

"B-but!" Kagome looked at him frantically.

Sesshoumaru stood at the edge of the water and Kagome could swear she saw him sigh. He then proceeded to enter the water, wading in towards Kagome. 

Kagome was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He legs started to feel weak beneath her, as Sesshoumaru shortened the distance between them. Kagome, who had started to rise, protesting, plunged herself back down in the water. Sesshoumaru stood now, two feet in front of her. But, to her everlasting relief, kept his attention on her face, as if searching for something.

Sesshoumaru gazed down at his bandages and unwrapped them, to Kagome's astonishment, revealing an almost completely healed stomach. _He healed twice as fast as Inu Yasha would have! Uhh..No..don't think about it, Kagome. Focus on something else..wow he has a nice body!!_

"You're healed!"

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod, stepping closer to her. Kagome could see his well-defined muscles easily now.

" Um-um..I-Sesshoumaru…" Kagome would have screamed at him about being a pervert, but the look in his eyes did not show anything of a questionable nature. Kagome was almost sure that it was worry, but she did not get a chance to find out, as Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the waist and everything went blank.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inu Yasha had come back to camp and he, Sango, and Miroku had once again set off, in search of their companion.

Sango and Miroku had held back, deciding it would be smart to give Inu Yasha his space, but also giving then a chance to discuss the absence of their friend about five nights earlier. They had talked in whispers, the general guess being that he had gone off to see Kikyo, or, more hopefully, to find more leads on Kagome. They had chosen a camping place near a river this time, a place that, Sango thought, Kagome would have loved. The group had been traveling nonstop for an extended period of time now, and, barely being able to walk on their feet, had chosen to bed down early.

Sango sat, petting Kirara, thoughtfully. She wondered constantly about the well-being of her best friend. Was Kagome finding a camping spot at that instant? Was Kagome being attacked by demons? Sango missed her. Kagome had made the friends what they were. Friends. 

"Sango-sama…"

"Yes, houshi-sama?"

"May I ask you to tell me what is on your mind?" Miroku sat down next to her and poked at the fire with a log.

Sango sat, staring straight into the flames as if there were a miraculous treasure inside of them. She was obviously depressed.

"I just wish there was something we could do, houshi-sama."

"At the moment, we are doing all that we can. It will be up to Kagome to be strong."

"Houshi-sama…" Sango turned to Miroku, a sad look on her face. "..do you think..she is alright?"

"We can only hope, Sango-sama, we can only hope…"

Inu Yasha lay in a tree, unconsciously listening to his friends talk. With he and his friends searching for Kagome, and now, Naraku and his henchmen, their chances of finding Kagome were good. All at once, he caught it. He jumped down from the tree, frantically. It was very faint, but he was sure of it. Kagome's scent. It was stale, but it was there. Inu Yasha would find Kagome. He would make sure of it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kagome! Kagome, wake up! Kagome!" Kagome slipped slowly into consciousness. Somebody was shaking her violently.

"Kagome!"

Kagome's eyes fluttered open slowly. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"I-Inu Yasha?" She whispered. No, it couldn't be.

"Kagome! We've been looking all over for you, you idiot!"

"Inu Yasha..what're you-"

"Shut up. There's something I need to tell you, Kagome…" Inu Yasha's eyes had become soft. Softer than kagome had ever seen them before. There was a new emotion in them..she sat there, looking at him questioningly.

"Look. Kagome, all those things I said before, they weren't true. After you left, I realized that Kikyo is not who she used to be. I've got to accept that. And the fact that she's my past…"

Kagome was stunned. Inu Yasha was being mature for once. Had he just said that? That he was forgetting about Kikyo? This was too weird.

"Inu Yasha…"

"Kagome…um..what I'm trying to say is.. I realized that I need you, Kagome. 

Kagome stared at him, stunned.

"Inu Yasha.." Kagome made to move, but the wound in her shoulder sent a shock of pain through her. "Ughh."

"Kagome, don't move. How did you get hurt? It's all my fault, isn't it. Kagome, nothing's the same without you around." Inu Yasha pulled her off the ground and embraced her, burrying his face in her hair, mouth by her ear. Suddenly, Kagome wanted to forget everything he'd ever done that had wounded her. Suddenly she hated Sesshoumaru for taking her with him. Suddenly she hated herself. "Kagome…" He whispered. "Come back with me, Kagome, I.."

Kagome awoke with a start. She felt startled and jarred. So, it had all been a dream. Why would she have any reason to believe that Inu Yasha had been searching for her, even more, that he loved her. It was completely foolish of her. So why did it hurt so much when she woke up? 

Suddenly, Kagome was aware of another presence. How could she have forgotten? She was aware of someone moving towards her. She was so tired… Someone was kneeling beside her. Someone brushed the hair out of her face, placing a hand on her cheek. _Inu Yasha..?_ Was dreaming again? She was so tired…

When Kagome awoke, she felt warm and peaceful, that was, until she moved. Everything seemed cloudy, but when a sharp pain shot through her shoulder and back, she quickly regained her bearings, remembering what had happened. She looked around herself, without getting up. Apparently she had been moved back to their campsite. 

Kagome snuggled down, realizing why she was so comfortable. She was covered up in Sesshoumaru's outer kimono, her head resting on her yellow pack which seemed to have been emptied of some of its contents, making a much more presentable pillow…if it hadn't been for a cup of something that hadn't been removed. Kagome made to get up, stopping at the sound of a crunch. Ramen.

Her shoulder ached and her head was pounding. Kagome, using what strength she could muster, raised herself up, despite how much her body argued against her.

"Oh man…" She reached to her shoulder.

"Don't touch it."

"Hm? Oh. What happened?" Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru sitting against a tree. 

"You passed out."

"Oh. Sorry…" Kagome looked at the ground. No doubt Sesshoumaru would be angry about lost time for traveling. "I…"

"You are a fool."

"Excuse me?!!" Well, what was to be expected? _Here it comes.._ Kagome thought.

"You did not tend to your wound. You lost large amounts of blood."

"I'm sorry! I guess I was just a little occupied with mister gush-a-gallon over there!" Kagome was mad. A bad dream. A sore head and a shoulder that was positively smarting. And here he was, giving her hell for worrying about him!" Kagome glared at him from where she was sitting. "I put cloth over it! If I hadn't been worried as hell that you were gonna die on me, maybe I wouldn't have overlooked it!"

Sesshoumaru rose and swept over to her, kneeling down beside her, his eyes penetrating her.

"If you were intelligent enough to know that I am not a weakling, easily killed, perhaps you wouldn't have overlooked the infection which you had taken on, passing out in the middle of a river, gaining a fever, and, as an end result, being delirious all night." He growled menacingly under his breath. Kagome was slightly taken aback by two things. One, Sesshoumaru had never said so many words to her at one time, and two, she had been delirious? What did that mean?

"W-you don't mean-I didn't say anything, did I?" Her eyes were wide open.

"I tended to your wound. You are truly far more trouble than you are worth."

Kagome looked at him. Had she said something? No, if she had, Sesshoumaru probably would have commented on it. 

She looked at her shoulder. It had been wrapped up using gauze that had been in her pack. It was skillfully wrapped so that it covered all of the wound, on her shoulder and that which was more on her back. Kagome was surprised. By the looks of it, Sesshoumaru seemed to have known what he was doing. It was well tended.

"Oh. Th-thanks." Then Kagome realized that besides for the gauze, the only thing that had been covering her, was Sesshoumaru's outer Kimono. "Eep!" Kagome grabbed the shirt, pulling it up around her. "You pervert! You undressed me!"

"Quite contrary. You undressed yourself."

Kagome looked terrified. "Are you implying that I was delirious enough to undress myself, IN FRONT OF YOU?!!" She couldn't remember anything. Kagome was tired, it hurt her head to think, and here he was. She was shouting at him. Delirious or not, she knew that she would never do such a thing. The fact that he would make such an accusation enraged her. 

"Sesshoumaru growled, grabbing her by the arm, and pulling her up angrily as he stood.

"You, woman, are an outrage." He snarled "Or don't you remember? You were bathing. I could smell your blood then, from this campsite. I came to you. You passed out. I brought you back. Your clothing in no condition to be covering a wound. And here I was beginning to think you were more intelligent than most humans."

"I'm sorry to have let you down!" she snapped back, cringing as her shoulder had been moved when he pulled her up.

"You-" He glared at her, growling. Suddenly, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. "Idiot woman." He bent over her, whispering in her ear, much too much like Inu Yasha had done in her dream. But this was different. It was real, and it was Sesshoumaru."

Kagome was again, rendered stunned. But this time, she regained poseur quickly.

"An excellent observation. Me. I really don't give you enough credit, do I?" Kagome used his own words against him. She felt feint again. But instead of him threatening her, he pulled her closer to him, trapping her hands against his chest.

"You…" he whispered. "Do you know what a hindrance you have been?" Kagome was not feeling well at all. She knew where she was, but Sesshoumaru's voice was fading in and out. "Kagome…" she came back to reality at the sound of her name. She was frightened, yet calmed. This wasn't like the last time. And his voice, somehow it soothed her. He was so warm. She felt chilled all of a sudden. Then she was aware of him stroking her hair. He had whispered something inaudible in her ear, sending chills up and down her spine. Then she felt his tongue on her ear, tracing its shape. He inhaled the sent of her hair and pulled back looking at her for a moment.

"Sesshoumaru..what are you-"

Sesshoumaru ran his thumb across the line of her jaw, lifting her eyes to his. He placed a finger over her mouth. "Has it ever occurred to you that you can be lovely when you don't talk." 

Kagome fell silent, trying to decode what he had said, even though her brain seemed to stop functioning. Her? Lovely?

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome moved her hands against his chest. It scared her. It scared her that he was acting this way. But it scared her even more that she had let him. But he was so warm… Kagome felt dizzy. Sesshoumaru's kimono dropped from her grip.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" He whispered. With that, he hugged her against him again, mouth covering her neck. Kagome's breath was caught in her chest which was heaving not with the rapid beat of her heart. She stood, shocked as his mouth moved against her skin, softly kissing it. Kagome was frozen against him, shivers running up and down her spine. She could feel his chest against her. Somehow, her shoulder didn't hurt, even though he was her tightly. Sesshoumaru's lips found their way up her neck until he was kissing her jaw, licking at her pulse.

He was so warm. And she felt so safe. _Oh. His wound has completely healed.. _She mused before passing out into his arms, yet again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, back at Sesshoumaru's castle*~

"YAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Well, how 'bout that! A lot of stuff happened this chapter. I hope it wasn't too soon. T_T;;;;

Wow, I wrote this chapter really fast…compare to how fast I usually write them. I hope more people review the last chapter. You guys probably figured that.. "well, she hasn't posted for two months, so she probably never will…" You should be ashamed of yourself! Of course I will post! I will finish this story! Also, after I'm done with this one, I have an idea for another, well actually two, and I can guarantee they are _completely_ original. Some of you might think I'm messed up, but that's ok. Well, I want you to know ahead of time that all of my stories are somewhat messed up to some degree, and believe me, you haven't seen anything yet, so be warned! Well, as usual, please review and tell me how the pace of the story is. Thanks! BTW, I don't think I will be able to finish this story by the time summer is over. To tell you the truth, I'm slightly bored with it, but I want to finish it properly and not just let it slide towards the end. I will do it right. I'm not one to half-ass it…well not fics at least. See ya. Peace and liver! Ewww. 


	20. Part I On Lips and Toads

AN: Hey there everyone! For some reason, FF.net has been acting weird on me. Oh well. I have thought about this long and hard, and I know how I'm going to end the story! I think I will be wrapping it up in about three or four chapters. I originally planned on adding more things, but I decided to save some for my next story (s). Well, hope this goes ok. Chapters will be longer. They may take me longer to write. Please be patient. Count down begins!!

A TWIST OF FATE*~CHAPTER 17

This was not good. As little as Sesshoumaru knew of human biology, he was well aware that infections were dangerous, and the woman he now held in his arms definitely had one. How could he have been so unaware? 

Yes, the girl had been on her own for a day and a half while he was recuperating, but why hadn't he smelled her blood the next day? True, there had been the smell of the phantom youkai blood lingering on both of them and his to add to it, but that still did not give him an excuse. And how could she have been so foolish as to overlook it? Sesshoumaru had traveled with her long enough to know that she was very diligent when it came to even the smallest wound. The thought that she had not cared for herself disturbed him. There was no way she could easily pull herself out of this situation. That's why he was taking her back.

The woman in his arms shifted, pulling Sesshoumaru's attention to her. Her face was very pale, but her eyelashes slowly fluttered open to gaze at Sesshoumaru. 

"Where are we going..?" She asked quietly.

"I am taking you back to my home. A number of my servants there are skilled in the healing of battle wounds." Sesshoumaru replied, looking down at her beautiful blue-gray eyes.

"I don't need help. I'll be fine. We still have to search for more shards…" Kagome looked up at him, earnestly. A truly amazing woman.

"Mind yourself, Kagome, you are starting to sound like me." The current shape she was in tormented him. She seemed so…lackluster compared to normal. Her..bounciness…was not present and she had begun to feel clammy.

"Really, Sesshoumaru, don't worry, I'll be fine, really"

"We will arrive before the sun rises tomorrow.

"Sesshoumaru…."

"Enough fool, you will receive the aid of my servants as I tell you-"

"Sesshoumaru…you know I don't like flying." Kagome gave him a weak smile, and much to her pleasure, Sesshoumaru gave her a very small smile in return.

"You will have to overcome this fear eventually. You are aware of that." Her eyes were drooping shut, as he scooped her up in his arms. 

"You know, maybe you're right. I'm really tired. We should look for the shards later. I just need a nap."

"You just need proper aid." With that, he took to the air, carrying her in his arms, her pack and bow over one shoulder in hopes that the pack may contain some remedy that his servants could put to use. Kagome was definitely feverish now and she huddled close to his body, burying her face into his chest. "Fool. How could you not have paid attention?" Sesshoumaru realized seconds later that he had not cared about that. His words had been mainly to keep her conscious. If she fell unconscious, he was not sure that he could wake her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sesshoumaru landed before his home and shoved the front doors forcefully enough to bring down the whole building.

"S-S-Sesshoumaru-sama!" The toad gasped. "I was unaware that-"

"Bring Maki and Kaji to my quarters. Instantly." Sesshoumaru ignored the toad as he scampered of. He looked down at Kagome who looked a bit better, but was now shivering violently. He carried her upstairs and laid her across his bed, examining her for any other wounds that they both might have missed. He found nothing and was about to check over her again when Maki and Kaji entered.

"What has happened, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kaji asked, eyes landing on Kagome's prone form.

"Phantom youkai. Cut on the shoulder and back. I have very good reason to believe it has become infected."

"Feverish…" Maki stated, pulling her hand from Kagome's forehead.

"Her bag contains medicines which I have never witnessed. There may be something in there that may aid you." Sesshoumaru recalled what he had emptied from her bag when making a pillow. The two servants nodded, setting to work on Kagome's prone form.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They had worked, cleaning the wound and attempting to calm her fever until an hour before sunrise. 

Maki and Kaji were Sesshoumaru's most trusted servants, as they had been in the family a long time, and were good healers. When they told him that he would just have to wait and see, that if she would get better, it would be soon, he accepted that.

He could not restore life to her, seeing as she was not dead yet, and he wondered if the powers of tenseiga would work on a miko, especially one as powerful as she. He loathed not being in control of situations. And to not be able to help Kagome, was a feeling that did not leave him in peace. She lay still, her face sweating as she jerked every now and then.

He was a fool. That was no ordinary wound. Whatever the phantom youkai had wounded her with had been poisoned. Only now did he realized this. How could he not have noticed? Her infection. The poison. It had partially been her fault for neglecting it, but with the amount of poison that had been injected into her, what had happened was hardly escapable.

She had to get better, but there was nothing that he could do at the moment, as Maki informed him, so he did the only thing he could possibly do to help. Even if he could not save her from pain, he could comfort her. The night would be hard.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Light. There had been light.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open slowly. First, she felt the pain. Then she felt the warmth. Kagome's shoulder was wrapped up more tightly than Miroku's purity. It ached, but not nearly as much as she remembered. Her face was cold. It had been wet. _Was I sweating? Jeez, I wish I had about five bottles of Tylenol. _Her head hurt a bit too. She was dying to get up, but the pain and the comfort argued. Comfort? She was warm, the weight of an arm lying soothingly across her stomach. _An arm?_

Kagome looked down, moving the least possible amount, to see a striped hand placed over her. Sesshoumaru was asleep, sitting beside the bed she lay on.

He really was beautiful. Strands of silver hair fell over his face, his well-built body barely moving with the breath of its owner. Had he brought her here? She did not recognize the room, but as to where it was located, she had no doubts. Only Sesshoumaru's home looked like this. It calmed her a bit to know that she was back. Had he stayed with her all night? That was definitely strange. Kagome absentmindedly moved a strand of hair away from his face. Why had he gone through so much just to see that she was okay?

"You are truly an amazing human."

Kagome was startled, but didn't move.

"You think so, too?" She said, as if bored.

"You defeat demons, ogres, and overcome a poisoned infection, and still retain a smart mouth. From my experiences, most humans are not capable of all of those things." He said, raising his head from the bed. Kagome gazed on, fascinated, as every strand of his hair slipped back into perfect place. How annoying.

"Yeah, most people have problems being witty." she shrugged. "I thought you said that demons don't sleep."

"I said no such thing. We merely do not need near the amount humans do."

"Ah."

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and pulled the sheet away from Kagome's upper body.

"Eep! What do you think you are doing?!" Kagome yelped, pulling the sheets back up.

"I am attempting to inspect your wounds. It is nothing I have not seen already."

Kagome blushed, but nodded, pulling the sheet down.

Sesshoumaru rose, leaning over her, lifting some of the white bandages. "You heal quickly for a human." He observed, removing the white cloth.

"What're you doing. Don't I need that?" Kagome questioned him.

"You are near to being fully healed… how did you accomplish this?" Sesshoumaru removed the bandages.

Kagome knew that he must have seen her already, since he had bandaged her before, but she couldn't help the blush from spreading to her cheeks, and she pulled the cover up to cover all but where the wound was. "I-I don't know."

"There is no visible wound." Sesshoumaru was right. Kagome looked down, and sure enough, there was a massive mark, but no open wound.

"Ok. That's really strange. I-"

"It makes no matter. You are nearly healed." Sesshoumaru traced a clawed finger down her back, then over her shoulder front, following the path of the mark which would become a scar. Kagome looked at his hand then him, worriedly. 

"Sesshoumaru, are you ok?" She asked, placing a hand on his head.

"You are testing me for a fever when you have just overcome one?" Sesshoumaru took her hand from his head, but did not release it.

"Tell me, Kagome…" Sesshoumaru held her hand in one of his and leaned forward to cup her chin with the other. "..about Inu Yasha. How did he hurt you? Why did you make an arrangement with me?"

Kagome looked at him, shocked, but them her eyes calmed, became gray, and she looked away. She took a deep sigh. "This will take some time."

"I am a youkai."

Kagome nodded, removing his hand from her chin, but not refusing his hold on the other one. "Fifty years ago…."

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And so you made a pact with me. Indeed. That explains many things." The taiyoukai had sat, listening to her story patiently. She had told him straight out what he believed to be the truth, and had now averted her gaze. "Kagome," Sesshoumaru again raised his hand, bringing her face up to look at his. "You have proved very strong. You are willing to fight for your life, but even more, for the lives of others. Sesshoumaru watched her beautiful blue eyes cloud over slightly. "You were injured because of I, one who has tried to kill you numerous times. You are either a fool, or a remarkable person for forgiving and seeing things in others that most would not be able to. You will survive and be loved. Inu Yasha…is a fool." She was on the verge of tears now, he could sense it. "Inu Yasha has his first love and can not forget her." 

Kagome looked at him with pain in her eyes. Seeing her like that was utterly unnerving and he wished for anything other than that.

"You will overcome that. You can not remove him from your memory. Do not try to, but do not dwindle in the past, it is unsafe." He leaned forward, looking into her blue-gray eyes, as if peering into her soul. " Instead… look to the future and live in the present.." With that, he bent down, capturing her mouth with his. Kagome sat stiff, shocked, but soon the kiss softened and she found herself hugged against him, returning the kiss with all the emotion that had pent up inside of her. Thoughts and pictures of Inu Yasha flooded through her mind, and she held onto them, but stored them somewhere safe, now focusing on the person before her who she was starting to realize was the only person who had been there for her through all of this. This stoic lord, this demon that had tried to kill her many times, and the person who had saved her. Fate.

Sesshoumaru paid no heed to the voice that argued against him. She was human. This was against his code, his honor. It made no difference. She was not a mere human, she was a powerful miko, she was Kagome.

Sesshoumaru pulled back, looking at her pale face. "You need rest. You should sleep."

Kagome looked at him, a little disappointed. "You call it sleep, I call it lost opportunity."

Was she really... She wasn't suggesting…. Sesshoumaru was slightly shocked. She…

"I want to see Rin and Shippo."

Ah. Of course. The ever decent Kagome would never. _I'll have to work on that.._ Sesshoumaru stared at the girl who was now looking at him deliberately.

"What.?" He could tell there was a meaning in her eyes.

"I need clothes."

"Indeed." He said, looking on her form which had become slightly exposed during their kiss. Kagome looked down, again pulling the sheets up hastily around her neck. "Kaji." Sesshoumaru called, and to Kagome's wonder, the servant entered immediately.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Fetch Kagome-sama some suitable clothes."

The servant looked slightly shocked. "Y-yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kaji left the room, returning, what Kagome could swear, was less than two minutes later. Kaji brought in a fine kimono, followed by Maki who delivered a stack of miko's garb.

"That will be all." Sesshoumaru told them. The servants inclined their heads and left.

Kagome wasn't about to ask why Sesshoumaru was being so kind to her, nor why he kissed her. Kagome cleared her throat at the demon which was standing a few feet away now.

Sesshoumaru looked back at her, quirking one eyebrow.

"I'll also need to get dressed." She said, haughtily.

"I am aware of this." he replied in a monotone voice.

"Then you are also aware.." Kagome glared at him. "..that I am a girl."

Sesshoumaru nodded once. "A woman. Yes, of this I am aware of by now…"

Kagome blushed slightly. Why did he have to make everything so hard?! "Then you are also, I presume, aware that I need my privacy." she spat. "I assume that you understand?"

"Ah. This coming from a woman who wears nothing short of a very revealing kimono…how strange..you truly are a wonder, aren't you? But you were already aware of that."

"And you truly are a pervert! I'm sure you're aware of that!!Now leave!" Kagome shouted, hurling a pillow at him, which he easily dodged and caught, despite their close proximity. He smirked, advancing on her, pillow in hand.

"If I were to suffocate you, no one would hear…"

"And if I were to call you friendly, no one would believe." Kagome muttered, scooting away from him. But Sesshoumaru was too quick. He took a gentle, yet firm grip on her neck, pulling her forward.

"You know, I could end this miserable life of yours…"

"And I could try to convince you to be more approachable." Kagome stared at him, then at the pillow held in his hand.

"I am approachable. Only, none ever seem to approach me in the right way." he took hold of her again, pressing his lips to hers. Kagome was surprised at the warmness of them. She always imagined every part of him to be as cold as his demeanor, and was even more surprised when she discovered she was kissing him back. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru! This Jaken did not know that you had--Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken slid the door open, stopping mid-sentence at the sight he found. Kagome pulled away, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Jaken. Leave. I will be down shortly." Sesshoumaru said calmly. 

"Y-yes, milord. I will tell Rin and the fox child." With that, Jaken went to leave.

"And Jaken."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Why are you wearing a woman's kimono?" Sesshoumaru looked at the toad, completely unenthused. The toad let out a small "eep" and scurried off, down the hall.

"I should get dressed now."

"You should."

"Which means..you should go now."

"I should." Sesshoumaru rose, only to bend down again to whisper in Kagome's ear. "Think about what I have said. I hope that you consider and take it to heart." With that, he left.

*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:OK, I meant to make this a lot longer, but instead, I'm splitting it in two because I'll be gone for a twelve days IN JAPAN!!!! Ahem. So, there you have it. Nothing heart stopping. Nothing amazingly monumental. Just their first kiss. May elaborate on that later. But, I promise you, you're in for some angst in the next half of chapter 17. Please stick around!!! See ya guys when I get back!!


	21. Part II On revenge and Deceit

AN: Wow! I spend a couple days in Japan and I come back with more reviews for a chapter than I ever had! You guys are great! Thanks to those that still read this fic and for those that are just now reading it, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all your reviews! How could I say no to that! Anywho, on to the next chapter!!! Be warned! Peace and Pocky! Yummm…

A TWIST OF FATE*~CHAPTER 18

It is truly amazing how much one can learn of another only by being in their presence. It is also amazing, the bonds formed between one and another just by being in their presence.

Kagome knew that people weren't what they seemed. After all, who could tell that she periodically jumped into another time period and played super miko, just by looking at her? So why was she so surprised that Sesshoumaru's soft side was showing? Well, she wasn't. Not really. Those who are around people are the last to notice changes in those people. Yeah right. She wasn't dense.

She had gone on, collecting shards with Sesshoumaru. The shikon no tama was actually nearly completed. The only pieces now missing were in the hands of the person who least deserved them.

Kagome had improved greatly in her skills. Her healing powers were advancing rapidly and her accuracy with the bow and arrow was twenty fold of that when she had started out. She was growing more powerful, even if she did now know it herself.

"Come.." Sesshoumaru eyed Kagome who was now, despite her strengthened powers, hobbling like an old woman. He had to admit, he was amazed she had kept up with him, but it was obviously taking its toll on her after four days. Kagome looked at him warily but did not object.

"Ok." she walked over to him and he took her in his arms, rising into the air, headed towards Inu Yasha's forest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been a month and a half. They had collected two more shards. Kagome had remained, staying with Sesshoumaru. After the night he had kissed her, he had not shown any more affection for a week, but Kagome often caught him glancing at her out of the corner of his eye or unconsciously doing small things like running a hand through her hair, which she had never imagined Inu Yasha's lethal half brother doing. Especially to her. Well, it was a start. But otherwise, he completely ignored her.

One day, Kagome sat in her room, rummaging through her yellow pack. Through some mysterious luck, Sesshoumaru had allowed her to go home for supplies, and a good thing too. She couldn't stand the idea of not being equipped with the proper feminine products. Nobody had been home, but she had left a thorough note explaining that she was ok and that she would try to come back as soon as she could. Of course, a few details were omitted…

The door slid open and Kagome told the person to 'please come back later, I'm not hungry, but thank you' without even looking up from her things.

"As I recall, you can not dismiss the lord of the house." Sesshoumaru stood, looking at her, face completely blank, but a small smirk teasing at the edges of his mouth.

"Oh. Sorry. Thought you were Jaken or something." Kagome waved a hand dismissedly.

"Do I appear to be wearing a woman's kimono?" he asked with a air.

Kagome looked at him quickly, but took a few seconds to respond. "Uh…no."

"Then how is it that you would mistake me for Jaken?"

Kagome laughed bitterly.

"Well, good point. Even Jaken acknowledges my presence." she kept sifting through her pack. "You on the other hand, hardly know I exist. Or you chose not to think that." she snapped, grabbing something from the dilapidated yellow pack, then shoving it out of her way. "Now, if you would only get back to forgetting I exist, I could read my book." Kagome opened to the middle of the book, as if to emphasize her point.

"Indeed." a raised eyebrow.

Kagome felt warm breath on her neck. She straightened up, focusing again on the book she held. She could feel Sesshoumaru sitting beside her, but decided to ignore him.

"Tell me, Kagome," he said lowly, just so she could hear, as if someone else was listening. "do you always read upside down?"

Kagome looked harder at the words. He was right. Pink spread across her cheeks as she slammed it shut, turning to glare at him.

"Listen, _Fluffy_-"

But as soon as her blue eyes locked with his golden, she froze. No matter how many times he looked at her, she always got the feeling that he could see right through her. 

Sesshoumaru, locked his gaze on her, studying every detail of her beautiful eyes, the ones that could change so rapidly and revealed her feelings at any given time.

Again, Kagome found her heart beating at least fifty times her normal heart rate. _That can't be healthy.._ Sesshoumaru had a way of making her feel like she was the only thing on earth besides him. It could make one feel small and vulnerable, or largely important.

Sesshoumaru reached up, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"How many pieces of the jewel remain?" he questioned, his eyes never leaving hers.

Kagome swallowed then shrugged it off. "Just those that are with Naraku and those with Inu Yasha." she blinked back. Why was he asking that? _Of course, Kagome! He just wants to know how long it will be before he can dump you off. _"Why do you ask?"

"My reasons are my own. I believe it is time we talked the matters of tetsusaiga."

Kagome was visibly shaken. How could she have forgotten. She had just been living her little merry life, collecting shards and playing with Shippo and Rin. How could she have forgotten. Kagome bowed her head, turning away from him. "I-Yeah…you're right." Kagome sat, looking contemplating. Sesshoumaru could easily tell she was in deep thought and could very easily guess what it was about.

"As I said before. Forget Inu Yasha. He is hung up on the past, do not follow him, or you, like he, will not be able to separate the past from the present. Or more importantly, the past from the future."

Kagome sat still for a minute, nodded once, and sighed deeply.

"You know, for a psycho demon lord who scares everyone who's ever met him, you give pretty good advice. Have you ever thought about giving up this lifestyle and becoming a philosopher instead?"

"My philosophy differs much from others' similar to me. So does my lifestyle."

_Obviously. _Kagome thought.

__

Sesshoumaru leaned close to her, stroking her cheek with a striped hand.

"Why do you love him, Kagome?" The question was simple enough. Or not.

"Why do I love?" Kagome looked shocked then pensive. She turned and looked at him. "Why do I breathe. Why do I live?"

Sesshoumaru gazed at her with..respect? She believed what she believed, even if it was not true. He drew her close to him.

"Sesshoumaru.." Kagome's voice shook slightly. "I'll get you tetsusaiga as I promised.." but she stopped short as Sesshoumaru had lifted a finger to trace her lips. Kagome's eyes filled with wonder and confusion. Painful confusion. He had bent down to deliver a kiss to her lips then.

_She did not say 'why do I love him' when answering, but 'why do I love'_

Had she finally given up on the hanyou? He had left her room then, triumph and something else written under his stoic mask.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome still hadn't completely gotten over the whole flying thing. When she used to ride on Inu Yasha's back, she had something to hold onto. But flying with Sesshoumaru, she was merely standing on some cloud youki thingy that didn't look as if it would hold two Styrofoam cups. But, slowly, she was getting used to it.

_After we have defeated Naraku and gather all the shards, I'll make him fly slower and I'll get over this fear of heights thing. _Kagome promised herself, although it wasn't nearly as bad as it used to be. She just kinda…clung to whatever she could, namely Sesshoumaru. He mentioned something about her impaling herself on his armor, but he didn't threaten her or pry her off; nobody was strong enough to do the latter.

Kagome was nervous. And she had the right to be. First of all, she was supposed to steal tetsusaiga from a powerful hanyou who was very temperamental. Second, that meant seeing the temperamental hanyou, something she had dread for months now. Third, she hadn't finished thinking of a plan on just how to steal the damned thing. Well, really, she hadn't even started thinking of a plan.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome released her grip around his arm slightly to look up at him.

"It is as you said before. Trusting people are easily manipulated."

Kagome looked back down, tightening her grasp on him again. Those weren't her exact words, she was sure of it. "Manipulated" just sounded too harsh. She didn't want to manipulate her friends. Even Inu Yasha. Not now.

Sesshoumaru recognized her silence for what it was.

"Kagome."

"No. It's alright. I have a plan." The imprecise quote of hers had sparked an idea. "It'll be easy, but I'll need your help. And patience."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was half a day more before they landed, five miles away from Inu Yasha's forest. They walked two miles, silently, toward the area she knew so well. Quite far enough to stay out of the reach of Inu Yasha's nose. Kagome learned, from Sesshoumaru, that Inu Yasha was currently around fourteen or fifteen miles west and coming in their direction.

The two stopped and Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, I need to smell like you."

Sesshoumaru stared at her. "You have been in my presence for two days straight."

"Yeah, I know, but it needs to be convincing…"

"I see. That is done easily enough." With that, he took a step forward, encircling her in his arms, his mouth covering hers.

Kagome reveled in the moment, but pulled away after a short while, looking up at him with big blue eyes.

"Sesshoumaru…I need you to rough me up a bit."

Sesshoumaru thought the woman to be playing one of her jokes, but she said it earnestly and it made perfect sense. He understood her plan.

As much as her pain now hurt him, he nodded silently. Letting one arm drop from its position around her waist.

"This will hurt."

She nodded. "Just make it look convincing.."

He couldn't stand it. He drew her closer, hugging her body to his. He bent down, kissing her lips softly, hand cupping her cheek. He ran his thumb over the soft skin slowly for a few minutes then, without warning, made a small, quick slice. Kagome let out a gasp, but he captured it with his mouth. After a moment, he went to lick away the blood that was now dripping down her cheek, but she stopped him.

"Convincing." she whispered, giving him her arm where he repeated the act carefully. Then one of her legs and a spot on her back. Kagome cringed each time, but didn't let out a cry or say anything. Instead, after Sesshoumaru had finished, she bent down on the ground, rubbing dirt into her clothing and on her face.

"Sesshoumaru.." Kagome looked down at her clothing. The youkai lord understood, cutting the clothes raggedly in two spots. Kagome ripped another spot.

She definitely was a sight. She was bloody and ravaged-looking, but somehow managed to remain beautiful. Sesshoumaru looked at her solemnly.

"He is coming, Kagome. Are you ready?"

"Kagome looked down at herself, then up at him, smiling."

"It's now or never. Will you meet me hear tonight?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Kagome stood up, taking his hand, and, since he didn't pull away, muttered an "I'll be fine." and managed to pull off another smile before saying "You shouldn't be here when he comes."

He nodded, squeezing her hand once, and left, rising into the air. Kagome watched him leave and took a big breath preparing herself. _Now or never… _She headed in the direction of Inu Yasha's forest, once catching a glimpse of white out of the corner of her eye. _Sesshoumaru.._ she thought, about to yell at him, but it disappeared quickly and smiled sadly to herself, continuing on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome was stumbling towards the forest when Inu Yasha saw her. She was torn up and bleeding from a number of spots. Not a lot of blood, but enough. Inu Yasha stopped quickly, ten feet behind her, not believing his eyes.

"Kagome.." he called uncertainly.

Kagome stopped, slowly turning around. "Inu..Yasha..?"

It wasn't a dream. Kagome. His Kagome was there. There, alive.

"Kagome.." Inu Yasha rushed over to her, wrapping his arms around her. He couldn't believe it. Kagome was back.

"Inu Yasha…" Kagome stood straight then crumpled in his arms, crying. It was Inu Yasha. He was holding her. Parts of them were fake, she realized. He didn't love her. He just had his friend the jewel hunter back, and she was only pretending to cry. Wasn't she?

As soon as Kagome had settled down, Inu Yasha pulled back looking at her.

"Kagome, are you alright? Where were you?" even though he knew perfectly well that she wasn't alright and he knew where she had been. With his half brother.

"Sesshoumaru…he..he kidnapped me to trade for the tetsusaiga. When I didn't know where you were..he.." at this, tears rolled down her cheeks once more. "he said he was going to kill me. Then he left me with that toad, Jaken, and I shot him with an arrow…and I ran away." she sobbed into his shoulder. "It took me so long to find you, and he was fallowing me at first. I thought I'd never get away…Inu Yasha.."

"Shh." he said calmingly. "It's ok. You're here with me now." he stoked her hair, holding her tightly. "Kagome…I…I never.."

But Kagome didn't want to hear his words, his words that might be lies.

"Inu Yasha, I understand." she sniffed, a tear staining his kimono. "Where are Sango and Miroku?"

Inu Yasha straightened up, pulling her away from him, to look at her more closely. "They were behind me. I'm taking you to Kaede's so she can help you." he took her gingerly up in his arms. _That bastard Sesshoumaru will pay." _he thought resolutely. He positioned her carefully and took off in the direction of the village.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kaede had bandaged Kagome carefully, not saying anything excepting a single remark on how she healed quickly and would be fine, which she repeated to a pacing, very silent Inu Yasha. Kagome was thankful that the old woman hadn't questioned her about the wounds.

Sango and Miroku had shown up on Kirara moments later and there had been a tearful reunion. Kagome was wracked with guilt upon seeing Sango and Miroku again. It wasn't as bad, deceiving Inu Yasha, but to lie to Sango and Miroku was ten times worse. Sango had had tears in her eyes and Miroku had hugged her, for once without feeling her up, remarking on how great it was to see her again.

They were sitting around a fire, eating dinner silently when Miroku spoke.

"Kagome..after your departure, Shippo left. We searched for him, but were unable to find him. I'm sorry." The monk looked down at his bowl, shame written on his face.

Kagome was shocked. Really. She had totally forgotten about Shippo. She overcame her shock, a tear coming to her eye.

"Inu Yasha.." she turned to the hanyou who had not stopped watching her all dinner. "Can we search for him tomorrow.?" she begged him. Inu Yasha nodded, much to the others' astonishment, without protest.

"Kagome," Sango spoke shakily. "It's so great, having you back."

"Yes." Miroku agreed. "A miracle you came back to us alive."

Kagome then had to relay the story for them. Afterwards, she said that she was very tired and wished to go to sleep. The others all agreed that she should rest, and had followed after her. Kagome was relieved to see that Inu Yasha chose to sleep close to her in Kaede's hut that night, rather than out in a tree.

The others settled down and Kagome pretended to fall asleep, her ears in tune to everything going on around her. Inu Yasha had sat down, back against the wall, not more than three feet from her. After a painfully long two hours, his breathing slowed and he appeared to be asleep.

Kagome, deftly as she could, rose up, barely moving her blanket. She kneeled down in front of Inu Yasha. She could see that his grip on the sword had loosened during his sleep, but he still held it in his crossed arms.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat, and it felt as if her heart had stopped beating, but she swallowed slowly and reached out to the hanyou. His ears twitched slightly and Kagome felt a jolt of panic run up her spine. She watched, horrified, as his eyes opened, looking at her questioningly.

"Kagome..?" he murmered groggily.

"Inu Yasha..I'm sorry." she whispered.

"What are you-"

"Inu Yasha…osuwari.osuwari.osuwari."

Inu Yasha slammed into the wooden floor. Kagome took her chance and grabbed tetsusaiga, running towards the door, snatching a quiver full of arrows and a bow as she went.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly, but loud enough. With that, she ran, sword in hand, westwards, away from the village. _I'm sorry Sango, Miroku, Kaede.. _A tear ran down her face as she ran, but she quickly wiped it away. "Osuwari." she said one last time, not stopping once until she was at least two miles away. That's when she felt it. A jewel shard. And an ominous aura. And Sesshoumaru. Where was Sesshoumaru?

The howl of a huge beast came from her right. She ran towards it, towards the pull of the jewel shard. _This can't be right.. _she thought. _Besides me, Naraku is the only one left with jewel shards. Oh no! _She ran as fast as she could. It seemed like an hour, but she found herself bursting out of the trees into a large clearing in the middle of the forest. Kagome gasped, drawing an arrow quickly out of the quiver and stringing it up, tucking the tetsusaiga into the band of her clothing. 

A giant oni turned to stand before her, even larger than the one that Sesshoumaru and she had encountered at the slaughtered village, but it held no jewel shard. Then a yellow light sliced though part of the lower stomach of the ogre from behind it. Kagome thought she recognized the attack, but the oni did not fall, so she pulled the arrow taught, ready to let go when a hand in white grabbed her from behind.

_Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru! _It had to be him. But something was wrong. Another strong hand quickly came up, covering her mouth, just as the ogre was obliterated from an attack from behind. It fell to pieces and Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru appeared behind where the ogre had towered. Kagome was overcome with sick realization and tried to scream but the hand muffled each sound. She struggled violently but the person pressed her against their body, subduing all her movement. Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru looked up to see her. 

A flash of red entered Sesshoumaru's eyes and his face contorted, growling violently at Kagome's captor.

"Ah. Do I have something of yours, Sesshoumaru-sama?" The cold voice chuckled wickedly and Kagome recognized it at once. There was only one thing on that world that had a voice like that.

Sesshoumaru's claws seemed to grow and he lunged towards Kagome and her captor, drawing toukijin, but black and purple youki and vapors poured out from around Kagome, and Sesshoumaru was lost from her sight as she felt herself rise in the air and saw the forest disappear. She struggled violently to free an arm and reach for am arrow, but she was held fast and felt Naraku's noxious aura surround her, paralyzing her. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Am I evil, or what?! Poor Kagome! First I make her encounter Inu Yasha again and steal tetsusaiga, then she gets kidnapped by Naraku! Talk about angst. This is not a Kagome-friendly story, in case you haven't noticed. Don't get me wrong, I love Kagome. She just happens to have a habit of being in the wrong place the wrong time. Kinda like me… oh well, I hope you liked that chapter. I actually had to plan it out! I wrote in two nights! WOW! Well, please reivew! We get closer and closer to the end. I'm think anywhere between three and six more chapters..hmmm

Well, until next time! Bye byes! BTW, I don't know when the next chapter will be, 'cause my exchange student is coming on Saturday for ten days and I have waaay too much homework still, so please be patient. I will write when I can. Thanks you!!! Peace and pickled, salted plums. Eew.


	22. Four Conversations about Something

AN: Thanks for all the reviews!!! They're great! Just to let you know, I don't mind flames either. Really. If you hate the story (especially after the ending) and feel like killing me, it's ok to tell me that. Uh…

Well, I'm thinking there's about one chapter left, after this one. I might break up the last one into two parts, might not. I'm sorry if it seems like Sesshoumaru is getting OOC, but he's in love. That requires a bit of a character change for him, doesn't it. I hope I planned it ok. Well, onto the next chapter. I know your just all dying to see what happens…right?..eheh. 

A TWIST OF FATE*~CHAPTER 19

Sesshoumaru's claws seemed to grow and he lunged towards Kagome and her captor, drawing toukijin, but black and purple youki and vapors poured out from around Kagome, and Sesshoumaru was lost from her sight as she felt herself rise in the air and saw the forest disappear. She struggled violently to free an arm and reach for am arrow, but she was held fast and felt Naraku's noxious aura surround her, paralyzing her. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

How? How had he not sensed her? How had he not reached her in time? How had he not succeeded in ripping Naraku apart with his claws?

The look of horror on Kagome's face. She had called for him, but he was unable to reach her in time. He would not be made a fool of. He would go after Kagome. She was his and his alone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gray. Cold. Hard. Those were only three of the words Kagome would have used to describe what she was laying on. If there had been anybody to describe it to.

Kagome had awoke, her head pounding, to find herself in a dark, alien room, her hands bound with rope along with her feet. She felt as if somebody had drugged her and beaten her with a stick. 

Momentarily, she couldn't remember anything, but as her conscious slowly kicked in, she recalled what had happened and instantly struggled against her bonds. She had to get out of there. Kagome was in the middle of wringing her hands, attempting to loosen the ropes, when a door opened and she was forced to shield her eyes.

A figure stood black against the outline of a gray light.

"Ah. You've awoken." an eerie voice called. "It took shorter than I would have imagined."

"What do you want, Naraku." Kagome spat

"I was just curious, and came seeking answers.." a hint of amusement touched his voice.

"I don't know what psycho plan you have this time, but Inu Yasha won't come for me no matter what, so you can take your plan and shove-"

"Tsk. Tsk. Manners, my dear Kagome, manners."

Kagome looked at him, poison in her glare.

"As for Inu Yasha, you don't believe he'll come, even after you've stolen his precious tetsusaiga?" Naraku paused here, smiling at his gain on the ever-stubborn girl. "Tell me, Kagome. Did it hurt when he chose Kikyo? After all, you knew he loved her the whole time…not you."

Kagome was seethed silently.

"And tell me, how did it feel, betraying him?"

"I only took his sword. He deserved it." she shrugged, but anger still poured from her. Maybe if she could play it cool, he'd lose interest. Maybe.

Naraku stepped out of the doorway and walked over to her, standing over her.

"Oh, but that's not all, is it. Tell me, do you think the demon lord was eager to make that deal with you?"

Kagome was slightly jarred. But this was Naraku, and she wasn't going to show it.

"What was in it for him? The sword which he so desperately wishes for? And you? Was it just revenge…or something else. After being cast aside from Inu Yasha, you undoubtedly were aching for a male companion. Even if it was unconsciously."

Kagome snorted. But his knowledge unnerved her.

"Just a few more questions, dear Kagome. You've been ever-so-patient." he grinned in what Kagome would call a psychotic, murderous, chesire cat way. " Did you enjoy it, when your dear Sesshoumaru-sama kissed you? Did you enjoy the way his lips felt against your skin? Or was that just part of revenge too? Or perhaps, since you couldn't have the hanyou, you decided why not settle for his brother, Was that it?"

With that, Kagome let out an outraged shriek, lunging at Naraku, but fell hard to the cold stones, her bindings impairing her movement. Kagome kicked her legs, attempting to free herself. Naruku chuckled and bent down onto his knees. He grabbed a fistful of raven hair, rolling her over and pulling her head up, her steel blue eyes meeting his red ones.

"That was quite uncalled for, Kagome dearest. I was merely asking you questions, which you would not even answer, and then to attack me…but it may be excused. For now. As long as you answer my questions"

Nothing scared her as much as what he had just said. He wasn't going to punish her now? And how did he…

"Kagome, I'm truly worried, for your sake." he said as if it were true. He released her head slowly, letting it slide into his lap. Kagome stared up at him, wide-eyed and more frightened than she had ever been in her life. Narku ran a hand slowly through her raven hair. "That first time, when he saved you from the wolf demon, that started it all, didn't it. When he kissed you, you enjoyed it. When he mended your wounds, you admired him. When he paid you those little attentions by the river, you reveled in the feeling. Am I correct?" he asked softly, grabbing a handful of hair and admiring it in his palm.

Kagome was completely paralyzed.

"Am I correct?" he reapeated, yanking on the hair in his hands, pulling her face upwards, towards his, his eyes boring into hers.

Kagome was jolted out of her paralysis. "Y-you know about all of those things! H-how do you know about all those things?!" she asked, a look of fright and shock coming to her face.

"Simple Kagome. Dear, simple Kagome. Of course I know about those things. I know every move you've made since you left Inu Yasha's company and before." He smirked and Kagome stared at the red of his eyes, only inches from hers. She felt her mind collapse in on itself, along with her body.

"I-it was you…" she felt sick.

"Yes, remember.."he whispered in her, his heavy breath assaulting her ear.

"All those times…I thought it was Sesshoumaru…how could I-" _How could I have mistaken Sesshoumaru for Naraku… _"The white. All those times I saw the white. It wasn't Sesshoumaru. It was you.." Kagome was getting weak. Just by him being so close, holding her, her power was quickly being drained. She attempted to release herself from his grasp, but her power was ebbing away and her mind was still in shock.

"Yes. When you fled Inu Yasha. Before you where saved by Sesshoumaru in the river. When you fought the ogre. When you left to retrieve the tetsusaiga. I was there." there was something in Naraku's voice that Kagome could not read. Something that she did not like at all.

"Kagome, does he love you? Your Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Kagome was startled, turning her eyes towards his blood-filled ones, still so close.

"I-he-"

"Has he told you he loves you?" Naraku ran a nail over the wounds that Sesshoumaru had made earlier, drawing blood.

Kagome cringed, shaking her head slightly. Why was she telling him this. Why was she so weak and tired? And why did it seem that he was tiring too? Then she realized. Her miko powers had been fiercely battling his miasma, even if both of them couldn't see it.

"Kagome. Perhaps he doesn't love you. You may just be fooling yourself again. What then? What if he abandons you…just like Inu Yasha did."

_No. That can't happen. I can't be left alone again! Sesshoumaru he- _but Kagome realized what she was doing. She didn't want to think about how she had betrayed Inu Yasha. She didn't want to think about the fact that, once both side of the pact were fulfilled, Sesshoumaru might push he away. He might not take he. And neither would Inu Yasha. Alone.

Kagome's chest was heaving with bitter, angry sobs.

"I thought so." Naraku smirked. "We'll see, Kagome."

"Why? Why are you keeping me alive?" Kagome half growled.

"You know, this may answer some of your questions, Kagome. If Sesshoumaru shows up before I kill you, then that proves that he loves you, and I will kill you two together. If he doesn't, Inu Yasha is sure to come for his revenge on you. Any way, I win." 

"And what if neither show up?" Kagome stated bitterly. She was done being the scared schoolgirl. She struggled, some of her energy building back up.

"Like I said…" Naraku brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, at the same time, cutting the bindings on her hands. His fingers left her hair, his hands pinning both her arms to the floor. "Any way, I win." Naraku dug his nails into her arms where Sesshoumaru had made previous cuts, and Kagome screamed, Naraku taking the opportunity to press his lips against hers and cover her mouth with his.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome. His Kagome. His Kagome had betrayed him and taken the tetsusaiga. It wasn't right. Something was not right. Kagome never would have done that. Maybe Sesshoumaru had hexed her. Or Naraku. It could be Naraku's doing, Inu Yasha cursed the monster angrily.

Inu Yasha ran through the forest, skidding to a halt where he had caught three scents. Kagome. Sesshoumaru. Naraku. A combination that made Inu Yasha want to rip up the tree in front of him. But the scents had parted, Naraku and Kagome together. Sesshoumaru following not minutes later. Inu Yasha hadn't told Miroku and Sango. This was his to deal with. They would just get in the way.

Naraku had Kagome. Inu Yasha growled at the thought of it. What had he done to her?

"Inu Yasha. How very…enjoyable to see you."

"Speaking of the devil." Inu Yasha snarled. "Where is she, you bastard?!!"

The figure beneath the baboon pelt chuckled deeply. Do not distress, Inu Yasha. I have…found her."

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!!!" Inu Yasha swiped at the puppet of Naraku, slicing it in half. Naraku's cool voice rang out from the woods surrounding Inu Yasha.

"Assuming you have the proper items for trading, meet me tomorrow and we can…make our exchange…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome. His Kagome. Naraku had stolen what Sesshoumaru now saw as rightfully his. It was Sesshoumaru's job to protect Kagome. It had been his promise. He no longer considered it a pact. It was a promise. And he had betrayed that promise. Kagome, even if she was a human and had been the companion of Inu Yasha for a long while, was still his. She was his companion now. His comfort. And, if he was destined for the weakness of heart, his love.

But she was unaware of this, and there would be no time to tell her if he could not reach her soon enough. Sesshoumaru had no idea what he would do with the young miko, but he knew that anything Naraku had a hand in, was not benign in any way.

He was following what he could of Naraku's and Kagome's scent now, but it was nearly impossible for him to find, even being a powerful, full youkai. How Naraku was able to vanish nearly without a trace, he was uncertain. But one thing was certain. He would find and take back Kagome.

Sesshoumaru was forced to stop when all traces of Naraku, no matter how small, disappeared completely.

Sesshoumaru stood, scanning the ground and searching the air for any hint at all of the direction in which Kagome had been taken.

"Quite a dilemma for a demon lord." Sesshoumaru recognized the voice immediately as belonging to Naraku as a baboon-clad figure emerged from the trees. "A demon lord who has sworn against humans. Now to be caught in this position, I pity you." Naraku chuckled deeply, but the only sign was the sight movement of the figure.

"Your pity is wasted, unwanted, and untrue." Sesshoumaru stated calmly.

"Ah. But I suppose there is no question about what to do in your position…if you are in love…"

Sesshoumaru stood still, calm, but did not dignify Naraku's statement with a reply.

"And you do love the human wench, don't you." Naraku said off-handedly.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed.

"You know nothing about it."

"But that is where you are wrong, Sesshoumaru-sama. You see, I know that you will not tell me that the girl means nothing to you, because, quite simply, it isn't true, and then I would have the liberty of keeping her for myself. Not that I object. We've been having…fun…together."

Sesshoumaru frowned, his eyebrows knitting together.

"You will not touch her."

"Oh, but it's too late for that, Sesshoumaru-sama. She's a feisty one, isn't she." he stated as if talking to himself.

Sesshoumaru, for the first time he could remember was fuming inside. He imagined ripping Naraku to pieces on the very spot, but reason returned to him and he remembered that the Naraku he was conversing with was merely a puppet.

"But that is not my purpose for coming to you. I currently have Kagome under my guard, but I may be willing to negotiate a trade tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru stared at the mock Naraku, he eyes showing a slight tint of red.

"You will not be able to locate my keep. Do not attempt to. If you truly wish for the return of our precious little Kagome, you will come tomorrow…I assume you will be able to locate me."

Sesshoumaru detested Naraku's words. 'our precious little Kagome'. How dare he refer to the property of the lord of the western lands as belong to he. He would pay. For everything.

"If you do not come, I may just have to kill her…or keep her for myself…" with that, Naraku disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

Sesshoumaru would get Kagome back. 

In the back of his mind, he wondered how he, Sesshoumaru, could have become so attached to a human like Kagome. But the question was answered instantly with a million different reasons why, the main one being, she was Kagome.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She was scraped and bruised. The slices Sesshoumaru had made had been reopened by Naraku as he tortured her, and her clothes were ripped and bloody. She lay on the floor, bound in chains after she had reached out to strike Naraku who had been all too friendly. 

She had never been more scared in her life when he told her that he had been watching her all those times, but then he told her something even more disturbing.

After he had kissed her, she punched him with as much strength as she could muster up, her miko powers being drained down. He had appeared slightly shocked, sending a look of triumph over her face. But as soon as he recovered, he had slapped her across the face, leaving stinging trails behind his nails. Kagome had toppled over from her position and he had taken the liberty of chaining her hands together.

"You know, Kagome dear, it would make things so much easier if only you would cooperate." he sighed, while chaining her hands, as if talking over afternoon tea. "If only you would try to understand and see things from my view."

"What, and let you rape me!!!" Kagome screamed at him.

"Heh. Rape is such a vulgar thing. I would not rape you, Kagome, that is…against your will."

_Well that's reassuring! _Kagome thought. _He has some manners in him. 'Rape is such a vulgar thing.' _She imitated him in her head. _'No, I much prefer molestation!!' ,_Kagome panicked.

"You see, Kagome, if Sesshoumaru-sama does not come, and Inu Yasha does not seek his revenge on you, you are mine for the keeping."

At this, Kagome looked horrified, he blue eyes open wide.

"And, you see, I've become quite…taken with you, no matter how much it unnerves me. You've become my new obsession, and when neither of the two demons reclaim you tomorrow, you will be my little obsession to do whatever I please with." he smirked poisonously. 

"How do you know they won't come tomorrow! And how do you know that I'll even let you near me!!!" Kagome yelled, he face twisting, on the verge of tears.

A twisted smile pulled at Naraku's lips, making him more malicious-looking than Kagome had ever witnessed him.

"I didn't say that Sesshoumaru-sama or Inu Yasha would not come for you. I said they would not retrieve you. And as for your willingness to cooperate, I can be very convincing. Tomorrow, Kagome. Tomorrow." With that, Naraku had rose and left her chained and broken on the floor. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Bwahahahahaha! I am evil!!! Short chapter, I know, but it felt like a lot happened. The next chapter may take me quite a while. I plan on doing a lot of things in it, including the end of the story. These chapters, I've actually written quite fast…

Did anyone figure the whole 'Naraku, not Sesshoumaru thing' out before I wrote this? Did anyone understand it? If not, read earlier chapters again! Sesshoumaru, in the white *cough* seems to be spying a lot on Kagome.*cough* I hope someone understands this. It was my main twist in the story. Well, until the completely screwed up ending. Please don't kill me after the last chapter!!

I love cliffies. If you don't know what I mean, you will! Anywho, I'm so glad, I have smart reviewers! You guys notice the small things, which, in case you couldn't tell from this chapter, amount up to a lot in my writing. (I.E. foreshadowing!) To that Sherlock Holms reviewer, yes, there does seem to be an absence of a certain character, doesn't there. You're good! Well, anyway, don't know how long the next chapter will take me. After all, I plan on it being the last chapter! Wow. 20 chapters. I never thought this would go that far. Oh well, its been fun. See ya next chapter! Peace and puppies! (hopefully huge, fluffy Sesshoumaru puppies)


	23. No Regrets

AN: Here it is. The final chapter. Thank you to everyone who has kept up with the story and supported me. To the reviewer who was number 300, congrats and thanks. Wow. I really am more pleased than you can imagine that my story could gain such a wide acceptance. Again thank you. I would like to give special thanks to my mom who, even if she doesn't find it the most interesting thing in the world, has supported my writing and even helped me write some of the chapters for this story. Thanks mom.

I'm glad to see that one person figured out the Naraku thing! My plans do work!

Oh, yeah, please don't kill me. Flame me all you want. And you will want to.

Disclaimer: You know how much I hate these things, but for old times' sake, do you really think that a person that writes like me could own Inuyasha? I didn't think so. So on to the last chapter!!!

A TWIST OF FATE*~CHAPTER 20

"How do you know they won't come tomorrow! And how do you know that I'll even let you near me!!!" Kagome yelled, he face twisting, on the verge of tears.

A twisted smile pulled at Naraku's lips, making him more malicious-looking than Kagome had ever witnessed him.

"I didn't say that Sesshoumaru-sama or Inu Yasha would not come for you. I said they would not retrieve you. And as for your willingness to cooperate, I can be very convincing. Tomorrow, Kagome. Tomorrow." With that, Naraku had rose and left her chained and broken on the floor. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Needless to say, Kagome had not slept. She had laid against the wall, her hands and feet in chains, her hope in tatters, having been shred by Naraku's last words. 

Any way she looked at it, any outcome at all, was not a good one for her. They were as follows:

Sesshoumaru shows up. He keeps her until he gets the tetsusaiga back from Naraku, or hopefully until she has collected the rest of the shards. There was no way he would keep her in tow, was there?

Inu Yasha shows up. Revenge was almost certain. Without the sword to subdue him, in a fit of anger he would probably shred her to pieces. 

Third possible outcome, which she didn't even want to consider, neither of them come to get her and she is Naraku's slave for the rest of her life or until he kills her. No. She would never be Naraku's slave. But, she had to say, all possible outcomes were bleak, and it was taking a toll on her. Her energy felt drained just from being…wherever she was and even her fear of what awaited her could not drain out the amount of pain she was in. Naraku had evidently broken her wrist last night after coming back from whatever blasphemous thing he had done this time. He had told her the options and, when she had tried to kick him, broken her wrist "in case she got any little ideas tomorrow" . It was now deep shades of blue and purple and was throbbing consistently.

How had this happened? She had been going about in her own merry little fantasy where she was in love with Inu Yasha and he had loved her back. Everything was perfect. then reality had hit. Inu Yasha had abandoned her for Kikyo. She had run away, filled with grief, been saved by Inu Yasha's murdering half brother, made a pact against Inu Yasha with him, saving herself, and then had gone off with the half brother, not to mention kissed him numerous times. Well, he had kissed her. And now, now she was a prisoner, battered and hopeless, bound and bleeding, lying on the stone floor in Naraku's mansion. The very Naraku that was the mortal enemy of her and all of her friends. Man, fate was twisted. Twisted and wrong.

"Ah. You're awake."

Speaking of the devil.

"Are you ready, Kagome dearest, for they who will decided your fate?" he smirked wickedly, pulling her to her feet, insuring that he pulled on her wrist a bit in the process. "Oh, don't look so dispassionate. Think of it as a new adventure. It they do not come, I will be sure to make it the time of your life. We may have as many of our own little adventures as we like." 

"You sick bastard!" Kagome snarled between clenched teeth as he gripped her wrist more firmly. Naraku laughed his smooth, deep laugh, sending stabbing chills down her spine.

"Come Kagome, we have an appointment…do try to be on your best behavior."

"You are a twisted, perverted, psycho!!!" she screamed, wriggling in his grasp. Kagome could feel a jolt of energy return to her and, focusing her powers into her hand, let a blast go. Naraku pulled back with a hiss.

"Have it your way then. Although, I do believe you should…calm down…" he said smoothly, holding something in his hand. _Is that a sedating herb?_ Kagome wondered for merely a second. "Sleep." Naraku said as if suggesting it nicely.

Suddenly, Kagome felt extremely exhausted. She felt her eyelids droop closed and saw the darkness come upon her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inu Yasha was running and jumping as fast as his body would allow him to. He skimmed through the forest, trees and bushes nonexistent as they blurred past him.

_It's near. I can smell it. Kagome, I'll get you back. I'll save you. _He would explain everything to her then. He would get her back, and, hopefully, she would forgive him. She would have to forgive him. _She's Kagome and that's what Kagome does. _That was one of the reasons he loved her. She was the most accepting and forgiving person that he had encountered. But, even so, the fact that she may not be able to forgive him this time ate at the back of his mind, slowly minimizing the hope that was planted there.

__

Inu Yasha bounded towards the clearing, skidding to a halt. What the hell was HE doing here?

"As always, the punctual Inu Yasha."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He had, damn the girl, come. That despicable human had found her way into his life, and he was not about to let her just go off, leaving the spot where she had been, empty and meaningless. 

He had come earlier than the appointed time, He was not sure of how he would defeat Naraku and take Kagome back. He hadn't thought about it. He just knew what to do. Defeat Naraku and take Kagome back. Even though Naraku was an amiable foe, he was still under Sesshoumaru. It could be very easily accomplished, or it could end up with a very bad outlook considering Naraku now held the famed tetsusaiga. Not that he could necessarily use it.

He held in tow, a bow and a quiver of arrows for Kagome. They might prove useful if the worst case scenario were to come true. This was obviously a trap, but that was of no importance. He was merely doing what must be done. Traps were only traps if you did not know what you were facing. Traps were for fools like his half brother. His half brother who had just come bursting through the forest. Really, the hanyou had no tact whatsoever.

"As always, the punctual Inu Yasha." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What the hell are you doing here!!" Inu Yasha growled.

"I might ask you the same question." Sesshoumaru replied calmly.

"You have nothing to do with this!!" Inu Yasha flexed his claws.

"I might say the same for you." Sesshoumaru stood, calmly, observing his little brother.

"I'm here to get Kagome back!" 

"Then out goal is the same." Sesshoumaru said quietly, menace only too evident in his voice. Why did his little brother's dim-witted statement set him off so easily?

Inu Yasha was shocked to say the least.

"You sick bastard. You've hurt her enough already!"

"I did nothing of the sort, though your statement is true on your behalf. Haven't you done enough to her already?" Sesshoumaru's voice was getting calmer, a sure bad sign.

"YOU-"

"As much as I do enjoy this, one of you has a deal to make with me." a cold voice rang out and the white form of a baboon pelt came slowly into view, carrying a dark shape draped across its arms."

"Naraku." Sesshoumaru snarled. This was not one of Naraku's fowl puppets, this was the despised Naraku himself. Sesshoumaru could feel it.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha gasped at the limp form in his enemy's arms. "What'd you do to her, you bastard." Inu Yasha growled, his fangs showing.

"Oh, nothing much, dear Inu Yasha. She is merely getting a well-deserved sleep." he chuckled as Inu Yasha made to lunge at him, but his elder brother held him back.

Inu Yasha stopped his attack, shocked, when Sesshoumaru restrained him.

"Have you no tact? She is alive." Sesshoumaru whispered coolly. "I will attempt to settle this intelligently, whether you whish to bungle it, or not. You may help, or you may leave." Sesshoumaru hissed. Inu Yasha growled, yanking his arm from Sesshoumaru's grasp.

"Fine. But if he tries anything with Kagome-"

"I will kill him."

Inu Yasha was again shocked. Why was Sesshoumaru there in the first place? What was in it for the big, bad Sesshoumaru anyways? And why the hell did he want Kagome?!!

"Ah, intelligent as always, Sesshoumaru-sama." Naraku stepped out of the line of trees, carrying Kagome. "Now, if we may-"

"Nobody is doing anything until I figure out what the hell is going on here!!" Inu Yasha growled. He turned around to Sesshoumaru. "Why the hell are you here! You've already kidnapped her once, isn't that below the all-powerful Sesshoumaru to do something like that again!! Who the hell do you think you are?!!"

"Oh, did you not know, Inu Yasha?" Naraku broke in. "But she was not only kidnapped by him, she traveled with him everywhere. She stayed, kept, at his home. She watched the young girl Rin, and did whatever he desired." Naraku put influence on the last sentence, watching, entertained, as Inu Yasha's eyes grew darker, taking on a red tint.

"You, Inu Yasha, truly are a fool, if you believe every word that Naraku says. The girl was not, nor ever, kidnapped by myself. I met her by chance after, what I would guess, was a less than good, encounter with you and your dead whore. She was more than grieved. So if you wish to place blame, do so unto yourself. I was not the cause of her grief."

Inu Yasha was slightly taken aback, giving Sesshoumaru the sign that the hanyou was aware that the claim could very well be true.

"So you met an out-of-it Kagome and decided you'd talk her into doing your 'whishes' so that you could get to me!!!! You bastard!!!!" Inu Yasha's eyes were changing again slowly as Sesshoumaru became aware again that Inu Yasha was not in possession of the tetsusaiga.

"H-uh?" a muffled sound came from the form still held in Naraku's arms, woken by the loud snarls and growls.

"Ah, the main attraction is awake." Naraku said in a silky tone that the girl knew only too well.

"Kagome?!" Inu Yasha prompted the sleepy girl, but he was restrained again by his brother. His focus on Kagome, Inu Yasha pushed aside the thought of Sesshoumaru.

Kagome looked about her, then up at the face staring down at hers, and her heart stopped beating for a moment. Naraku smirked and set her on her feet in front of him, hands clasped tightly on her shoulders, allowing her little movement. 

Sesshoumaru could smell the blood on Kagome. There were the small cuts he had made, and then there were completely new ones which marked her skin along with black and blue bruises. Sesshoumaru gazed at the girl, taking in her injuries and her beauty once again.

"Inu Yasha. You don't understand." Kagome called to him. " I heard you and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was telling the truth. I-I was mad and I was going to go to my time, but I was attacked and Sesshoumaru saved me. Then, well, I kinda made a deal with him. I thought you had left me forever, so I said that I would get Sesshoumaru the tetsusaiga if, in return, he would help me collect the rest of the jewel shards."

Inu Yasha stood, shock evident on his face. "You-you mean-"

"I went willingly with Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha." 

Inu Yasha stood still, rooted to the spot. "Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru was telling the truth. I'm sorry."

As if suddenly understanding, a wave seemed to wash over Inu Yasha's face. Anger, and sadness, or maybe disbelief grew in his eyes. Maybe she had been under a spell. That bastard Sesshoumaru had done something to her. He'd talk sense into her later. His Kagome. His Kagome had betrayed him. It was true. Anger took over.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, making a deal with Sesshoumaru! What the hell's wrong with you, Kagome! WH-"

"Inu Yasha. Do you have the payment for our deal?" Naraku's cold voice cut in, stopping Inu Yasha short.

"Y-yeah." He'd get her back. Inu Yasha brought out a small pouch and Kagome could sense four shards radiating from within it.

"W-what deal?!" Kagome screeched. "What's he talking about, Inu Yasha?!!!"

"Oh, dear. You didn't explain to her, Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha looked at Naraku in horror.

"You see, dear Kagome…" Naraku gripped her shoulders, nails cutting into her skin. "you're not the only one who has been making deals lately..our dear friend, Inu Yasha, made a deal with me to get you back. In exchange for you, I get the rest of the shards in Inu Yasha's possession. It's quite simple really, wouldn't you agree, Inu Yasha?" Naraku smirked widely, his gaze sparkling red.

Kagome went pale. "Y-you made a deal with Naraku..?" she whispered.

Inu Yasha's head dropped and a small "yes" escaped his lips. Kagome blinked in shock. "But I was only trying to get you back, Kagome!!" Kagome stared at the hanyou blankly. Inu Yasha, panicking, turned to Sesshoumaru. "This," he growled. "is all your fault." What the hell did you put in her head?!"

"Whatever it is," Sesshoumaru replied, talking for the first time in a while, "you have put there yourself, do not place blame on me." golden eyes narrowed.

"HOLD IT!!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. "I don't care what any of us has done! Can't you see?! Naraku's turning you against each other!!" Kagome struggled against Naraku's grasp, nearly breaking it, but was rewarded with a painful nail dragging across the old gash on her cheek.

"You will hold your tongue, miko." Naraku whispered in her ear. Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru who nodded once in understanding.

"I'm surprised you don't know me that well after all of the stalking you've done." Kagome's eyes sparkled dangerously. "Otherwise you would know, that I am not a girl who would ever think of holding her tongue, especially around things like you!!" with that, Kagome ducked as Sesshoumaru lunged forward, attacking Naraku with his poison claws. Naraku easily dodged it, but lost his grip on Kagome who ran as fast as she could away from her captor.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru called, landing behind Naraku. "By the tree." Resting against a tree was a bow and a quiver of arrows. Kagome ran over and snatched them, knowing exactly what she had to do. She notched an arrow, aiming it at Naraku at the same time as Sesshoumaru attacked. Naraku dodged Sesshoumaru's attack, sending out poisonous vapors, but Kagome's arrow skimmed his left arm, purifying a portion of Naraku's shoulder. Kagome notched another arrow, watching as again, Sesshoumaru attacked, this time drawing toukijin. He swung the sword, sending its force at Naraku, the energy of toukijin colliding with a barrier that Naraku set up just in time, deflecting the attack.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome called, stringing yet another arrow onto the bow. Inu Yasha understood, rushing past her to attack Naraku, but stopped midway.

Kagome caught something red out of the corner of her eye, turning just in time to see the Kikyo, poised and ready to shoot, arrow pointed straight towards her. Kagome's eyes opened wide as an arrow flew towards her. There were two flashes of bright light and Kagome gasped as a shudder of pain escaped lips.

Kagome stood, rooted to the ground, looking at the spot where the dead priestess had just been standing. Inu Yasha stood over a pile of bones and dirt, clutching his stomach. 

Kagome watched as he turned to her slowly.

"Kagome…" Inu Yasha collapsed to the ground, two arrows protruding from his stomach.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome ran over to the spot where he lay. Behind her, the sounds of battle fell and Sesshoumaru landed on his feet, not more than ten feet away from Kagome as she heard the malevolent laugh of Naraku. Kagome turned, fire in her eyes.

"NARAKU-"

"Not quite the outcome I could have wished for, but sweet nonetheless, isn't it? Kikyo has been killed for me, Inu Yasha will die in a matter of minutes, if not seconds, and I have the jewel shards that the famous miko Kagome was holding. How pleasing." Naraku again laughed, the steely coldness reverberating through the forest as Kagome watched his body vanish slowly.

"Inu Yasha! Are you ok?! Kikyo's…dead." Kagome knelt down next to him. His breathing was labored and his eyes were shut tight in what Kagome could only imagine was a horrible pain. "What's wrong?!"

"Maybe it's the two arrows going through my stomach, idiot. And I know Kikyo's dead." he winced.

"B-but you've been shot before.." then Kagome remembered that that shot had 'killed him' for fifty years.

"That doesn't matter…Kagome…" Inu Yasha's faced twisted with pain.

"Don't say anything Inu Yasha. I'll go get help!"

"No, it's not worth it. I-I-"

_Don't say it Inu Yasha! You're not going to die! I know you won't! _Kagome looked at him with pleading eyes, hoping that he would understand. Thankfully, Inu Yasha was stopped from saying anything, contorting his face with pain yet again.

"Kagome, I wanted you to know. Even if you didn't forgive me, I wanted you to know." He coughed, blood dribbling down his chin, but continued slowly. "I realized after I lost you that I had lost something very important to me. Something I couldn't live without. I'm sorry that I made a deal with Naraku and now he has your shards, but I only did it to get you back. Only to have you back…"

Kagome didn't want to hear him say it. She'd cry if he did. She'd break down on that very spot, she was sure of it.

"You were never Kikyo's replacement. Maybe at first you looked like her… but now I know that you're Kagome…. You're completely different…and I..I.."

__

Don't say it, Inu Yasha…please…don't. She could feel the tears coming now. Feel them stinging her eyes. A knot rose in her throat and she was unable to say anything.

Inu Yasha grimaced, his eyes closing slightly.

._No Inu Yasha. You don't have to say it. You don't have to die. It'll all work out!!! Just wait a little longer!!_

"I love you for being Kagome. You're perfect how you are. I love you…how…you are."

Inu Yasha's form collapsed in Kagome's lap.

Tears were coming now, sliding silently down her cheeks. She wiped the blood from his slowly and whispered "I know. Thank you, Inu Yasha." 

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Just one minute, Sesshoumaru. I just… need a minute." her head was bowed over Inu Yasha's fallen form, eyes shut tightly, face twisted with the effort of holding back tears She felt Sesshoumaru kneel next to her.

"Kagome…"

"Please don't Sesshoumaru. Don't say anything."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He didn't know what to do. For the first time since he could remember, he was at a complete loss for words. Kagome's tears brought him the greatest grief he had ever experienced.

Suddenly Kagome flung herself against Sesshoumaru, sobbing into his shoulder, unable to hold back any longer. The tears came freely now, along with her shaking body and silent sobs. It tore at his heart. He tears stained his white clothing, her face pressed against his shoulder, hiding her from the world. Sesshoumaru, with nothing else to say, wrapped her in his arms and held her against his chest.

After a while, her crying slowed and Sesshoumaru had made a decision. 

Kagome cried into him, clutching at his clothes. Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through her hair, his own mind stunned into a trance. _What was I wishing? Why was I hoping that? It was never possible. There is nothing I can do. _But there was something. He could do it for her even if she would never be his and his brother held her heart. He could do this one thing for her.

He picked up Kagome, moving her away from Inu Yasha and setting her down again. He walked over to the body of his dead half brother, fingering the handle of a sword. In one movement he removed tenseiga from its holding place.

Kagome watched, her huge eyes reflecting the scene before her as Sesshoumaru made one quick slash at the air over Inu Yasha. He replaced tenseiga into its sheath and stepped away.

"S-Sesshoumaru, it's Inu Yasha, He-" Kagome ran over to Inu Yasha, shock, alarm, happiness flooding through her.

"He will be unconscious for a while. Take care with him." Sesshoumaru stated quietly to her. She probably hadn't even noticed that he had said anything.

Kagome knelt by Inu Yasha, reveling in the rise in his chest that hinted at life. She watched his chest rise and fall, then gloriously as his lips parted, taking in air. Kagome let out a long-held breath, her body shaking, pulling Inu Yasha into her lap. She bent over him, moving his silver hair away from his face and hugging him to her, rocking back and forth.

After making sure that it wasn't a dream, that Inu Yasha was still breathing and that she was holding him there in her lap, she placed him gently on the ground and turned around.

"Sesshoumaru…thank you."

But he was already gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

To think that he had taken the pact the girl had offered him. That he had traveled with her east, west, and south. That he had taken her into his home. That Rin had grown attached to her, that he had grown to enjoy her company. That he had been wounded for her. That he had unintentionally made her part of his life. That he had fallen in love with her. But most of all, that he had believed she could love him.

He was walking slowly, away from what had happened. He would not notice his absence, and he didn't expect her to.

She had joined his company because of his brother. Her eyes flowing with tears, her body sobbing and shaking into his, in the end, all for his brother. He couldn't erase that picture of her, kneeling there, crying into her hands over his dead half brother's body. A shock to his system, he had finally had to admit to himself that she still loved his brother, she always would, and while she loved Inu Yasha, she could never love him. It was obvious and logical. So why had he expected anything different?

He left her there, rejoicing in the revival of Inu Yasha. It was the only thing he was able to do for her. He didn't regret it, but there was a harsh reality that fate had concealed from him, only to let loose on him later, in his action of returning Inu Yasha into the world. He wouldn't have done it, if not for Kagome, he realized.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. He could take Rin to see her some time or he could return home and hope that Rin would forget the woman, that he would forget the woman. It wouldn't be a simple thing, but they would manage. They woman was no longer his responsibility, now that Inu Yasha would be watching over her. He needn't be bothered be her any longer. He should look at it as a relief. So why did his mind jump when he heard the unmistakable pounding of footsteps, the panting of one who had just ran half a mile, and the determined, but soft voice call out to him? 

"Sesshoumaru…"

He didn't turn around.

"Sesshoumaru…I…"

"What do you want, girl?" his tone was more harsh than he had intended. She would also be mad at him for calling her girl. But, she didn't yell at him or cry at the harshness.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Sesshoumaru was going to state the obvious, but decided against it.

"What you did back there, I could never thank you properly or enough."

"Then don't and leave me in peace." He didn't want to turn around and see her huge watery eyes, whether they were full of sorrow or thankfulness. It was for his brother.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome walked up to him slowly and placed a hand on his arm. He shuddered at the touch. "what you did was the most selfless, noble thing I have ever seen anyone do, youkai or human." Sesshoumaru winced slightly and Kagome removed her hand from his arm. She stepped back and turned to leave.

Sesshoumaru thought about what she had said. Great. So now he was a martyr. He growled, spinning around. He would find the girl and tell him to leave all notions and memories of their time together out of her mind. She was a walking catastrophe for him. But he didn't have to go far. She hadn't gone anywhere. In fact, she had turned back around to face him. What did she want now? To tell him he should become a monk or do charity work? He was going to tell her off, but the words stopped short.

She stood there, looking at him with her big blue eyes. Such unique eyes. But there was not the usual jumble of feelings in them, there was meaning.

"Should you not be tending to my half brother?"

"Sango and Miroku showed up. They took him back to Kaede's village. They're taking care of him right now. Sesshoumaru, when I spent that time with Naraku, he told me that you…that you…"

"What." his glare was cool and steely.

"Well, not exactly told me, but he said that you…you have… feelings for me." she stepped forward, out of the shadow of a large tree she had been standing under and into the sunlight. He hair shone and her eyes sparkled with the remnants of tears. How could anyone not have feelings for her at that moment? It was like a trap, he thought to himself.

"I do not know where Naraku received that information." he stared at her building beauty, her features haunting him. "I wish you a happy life with Inu Yasha." Sesshoumaru turned away, but Kagome spoke yet again.

"I don't want to spend my whole life with Inu Yasha." she stated quietly. Sesshoumaru stopped. What did she mean? "I-I love Inu Yasha." 

There they were, the famous words that had been playing in his head since the very moment he had watched her cry over his brother. The words that he had waited to hear, that he knew would come. 

"But, I'm not in love with Inu Yasha. He's a great guy, I mean, I traveled with him for a long time, and at one point, I think I did fall in love with Inu Yasha. But now, I love him as a friend would love a dear friend."

What was meant by that statement? She was wasting his time, setting him up for something, he could sense it.

"Well, Mama used to tell me that you can't be in love with more than one person, that's how you know it it's true."

She took another step towards him and he stared down at her, not knowing what she would say, and not knowing if he would like it. Whatever she was trying to say, it was draining her. All her emotion had evidently gone into it. He looked at her suspiciously.

"You see, I can't love Inu Yasha because I'm already in love with someone else. I…" she took the final step separating them and placed her head on his chest, placing her arms around his waist. He didn't stop her. He should have, but he didn't. His mind was too busy. She actually meant that..no..she couldn't be saying that. She wouldn't.

"I'm in love with you…" she whispered quietly into his chest, but she knew he could hear her. She hugged him then pulled her head back to read his reaction. To her relief, he didn't push her away or glare at her. There was no contempt on his face at all. Something had flitted across his eyes, but she was sure it wasn't hate or ill will.

He looked down at her for a few minutes, not saying a word or even moving for that matter. Kagome was scared. What if he thought she was just some stupid human girl who didn't have a chance or that she was a threat to him?

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a long time then blinked. He pulled her away from him, unwrapping her arms.

_Oh gods! What have I done?!! _She cried to herself. _What do I do now?! I can't stand here like an idiot! Kagome, you fool! Naraku was right. Why did you ever think he could love you, a human!_

But Sesshoumaru's hand traveled to her chin, lifting her eyes to look into his.

"A while ago you sang a song. Why did you just want someone to know who you were?"

Kagome looked confused for a second, but then it dawned on her. 

"Well-I-"

"I know perfectly well who you are. You are Kagome, and you are exactly who you're supposed to be, and everyone loves you for it." He thumb traced her cheek.

"Naraku, he-" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, the question evident.

"Naraku, for his many lies, has finally managed to find a truth." Sesshoumaru bent down, kissing Kagome with a freedom which he had never felt before. And he smiled inwardly when she reached up and kissed him back.

"It really is too bad. Inu Yasha never had a chance." a voice echoed from around the two, chilling Kagome to the bone.

"Not you again." she growled.

"Haven't you done enough damage with your pathetic schemes today?" Sesshoumaru stated coldly to an area of trees to their left.

" One down, two to go. Tell me Kagome, Inu Yasha looked like death earlier. Did the corpse improve any?" the voice chuckled menacingly.

"Show yourself, bastard." Sesshoumaru stated and the white-clad figure appeared out of the trees. He hadn't been there for more than a second before a cloud of noxious vapors was shot at them.

"Kagome, stay away. I will handle this." Kagome nodded dumbly and stood back as Sesshoumaru drew toukijin. He locked his glare on Naraku, lunging at the white form. He made a slash sending blades of yellow at the target, but Naraku dodged it, his baboon pelt shredded, falling to the ground. Sesshoumaru decided to use another tactic and attacked from the side, cutting off a piece of black wavy hair.

From the sidelines, Kagome strung a bow and aimed it at Naraku, only to have her opponent vanish rapidly and appear behind her.

Sesshoumaru whirled around, shouting a warning, but Naraku hit her in the head, using the handle of the tetsusaiga. Kagome collapsed to the ground in a heap.

"I'll save you for last." Naraku chuckled, only to be attacked by Sesshoumaru who successfully knocked the tetsusaiga from Naraku's hands.

Sesshoumaru landed next to Kagome's form, only to fly again towards Naraku, yet he was cut short by a loud yell and a blinding light which he was only too familiar with.

"KAZE NO KIZU!!" Inu Yasha yelled, tetsusaiga in hand, flying at Naraku from the side. The light enveloped the area, sending a dangerously palpable force directly at the enemy. 

A look of shock crossed Naraku's face as he disappeared. How could Inu Yasha be wielding the tetsusaiga? How could he be alive? And Naraku vanished into the dark."

Inu Yasha dropped to the ground, clutching at his stomach. Sesshoumaru watched him with an indignant stare.

"You should not have come. Your wounds will not heal if you continue fighting."

Inu Yasha clutched at his stomach and stood up slowly. "Since when do you care, you bastard? Who made you my mom?" his hands left his stomach and his glared at Sesshoumaru.

"Why did you come, Inu Yasha."

"I came to get Kagome and kill Naraku, not that it's any of your damn business. Leave now before I slice open your belly."

"Indeed. Aren't you the one with the sliced up stomach at the moment. Fine. Have it your way." Sesshoumaru walked towards Kagome.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!!!" Inu Yasha yelled at him.

"I'm taking her back to my home."

"Damned if you are!! Over my dead body!!" Inu Yasha growled at Sesshoumaru.

"In that case, she is already mine to take home. You have been dead once today already. Do not make it a second."

"Who the hell do you think you are, bastard! Leave Kagome alone!!"

"Kagome has chosen, in as much words, to stay with me. She is mine. I will take her."

"You lying bastard!" Inu Yasha growled, his fang showing. With that, Inu Yasha lunged at Sesshoumaru, claws ready to make their fatal wound. Sesshoumaru was ready though, his claws seeping with poison, attacking with lightning speed.

"NOOO!!!"  
Sesshoumaru realized his mistake only too late, attempting to stop, followed by Inu Yasha. There was a ripping sound and a gasp of pain.

Kagome awoke suddenly, he head pounding, only to be distracted immediately by what was happening in front of her. The brothers were going to kill each other. She had to stop them. Before she could think, she had ran in between them. Now, there was a searing pain across her back from her shoulder to the opposite hip and another from her front should to her stomach.

She looked up at the two, a shocked expression on her face. Sesshoumaru caught her before she fell, lying her on the ground.

Inu Yasha stood, a ghastly expression on his face, the shock swallowing him. He mouthed words silently and stepped back from Kagome.

Kagome's expression twisted in pain as she squinted her eyes shut.

"Inu Yasha. Leave. Get help if you can." Sesshoumaru said without looking at the hanyou.

Inu Yasha nodded dumbly. "Kagome…Sorry…I'm so sorry…Kagome.." Inu Yasha turned, the shock still covering his face as he leapt into the air, racing towards Kaede's village.

Sesshoumaru looked at her wounds. Horrible. He had made the attack in the front, only to by nearly perfectly matched by Inu Yasha's on her back. But it was the poison in his that would kill her quickly.

"Sesshoumaru.." Kagome looked up at him. His focus went immediately back to her face.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

What was she talking about.

"I have just wounded you and you are thanking me? Kagome, don't do this."

She coughed, blood trickling down her jaw line. Sesshoumaru pressed a hand to her wound in front, hoping to stop some of the blood.

"Kagome…be silent." Sesshoumaru placed a hand to her lips, drawing tenseiga. He made a cut, but nothing happened. Her wounds did not heal, she was not restored. He raised the sword again.

"No, Sesshoumaru."

What was she saying! What was she talking about!

"Tenseiga can't save me. I don't think it will work on a miko with power like mine and besides..I think tenseiga only helps when other-" Kagome stopped dead. He didn't need the guilt.

Sesshoumaru understood immediately. "When others have inflicted the injuries."

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled.

_How ironic fate is. The one thing I wish to save, I cannot because I have injured it. _Sesshoumaru sat, placing Kagome's head in his lap.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I have failed you. I promised to protect you-"

"No, Sesshoumaru, you haven't failed me, you've saved me." She looked up at him, bringing a hand up to trace his jaw. "Sesshoumaru…will you promise me a couple of things?"

Sesshoumaru nodded once. "Anything."

Kagome smiled. "Will you take care of Rin and Shippo? You don't have to snuggle with them every night, but be there for them? I think Shippo will take this hard."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly, watching her every move. Kagome coughed again, bringing her hand to her stomach, only to pull it away at the feel of torn flesh.

"Oh, and tell Jaken he can have all of my kimonos if he wants them." she smiled brightly, despite the pain and Sesshoumaru, despite himself, smiled weakly in return. "Please..this may be hard…but please try harder to get along with Inu Yasha. You both have great swords now. Do not hold any grudge over me. Please. And tell Inu Yasha thank you for me. He has done a lot for me…Sang and Miroku…tell them I love them…Kaede-bachan too if you can manage it."

She took in a wheezing breath and her whole body shook in his arms, and the red seeped through her clothes. She coughed yet again, the red flying from her mouth.

"But, most of all, thank you for everything, Sesshoumaru. You saved me when I thought I couldn't be saved." Tears threatened to spill out of her blue eyes now as she looked into his golden ones. "I'm glad that someone finally understood who I really am. It was all I wanted and you gave it to me. I have one last favor to ask, if you don't mind…"

Sesshoumaru looked at her, his eyes revealing to her, for the first time, their true emotion. Sadness.

How could this be happening? How could she be dying? And he was the one who had dealt the mortal blow. Fate. Fate was a bastard in disguise, but he had no control. He had finally admitted he loved her, only to have her taken away faster than he had thought possible. It couldn't be happening. She couldn't be dying. Not his Kagome. Not the woman he loved.

"Anything, Kagome." he said, his hand moving a strand of raven hair away from her face.

She smiled at him. Her hope-filled, beautiful smile. "No regrets, Sesshoumaru. Please, don't forget me, but don't let me hold you back." She squeezed his hand softly in hers. "The person I love most in the world once said "remember the past, but do not dwell on it. Instead, look to the future and live in the present". Will you follow his advice?" her grip on his hand weakened.

"Yes, Kagome."

Her hand squeezed his once. "I love you…No regrets… Thank you, Sesshoumaru, for everything…" Then it fell to the ground and her body relaxed in his arms.

Sesshoumaru leaned over her, an unseen force crushing and pulling at his chest, his eyes burning as they never had before. He felt something warm and wet slide down his face, burning a trail into his skin.

"I love you, Kagome. No regrets."

Sesshoumaru buried his face in her chest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *

It was minutes later that Inu Yasha came with the old woman, Kaede, riding on his back. When she saw Kagome, she turned away, a tear coming to her eye. She looked at Sesshoumaru, understandingly, and turned away.

"There is nothing I can do." With that, she left, back towards the village to tell Miroku and Sango.

Inu Yasha had stopped dead, staring at Kagome. Sesshoumaru could sense his tears coming. He wished to see no more tears.

"Inu Yasha. She wished me to tell you thank you for what you did for her." Inu Yasha looked up at Sesshoumaru, shocked. Sesshoumaru relayed the parting wishes of Kagome so that Inu Yasha could tell the demon exterminator and the monk, but left out those that were for himself.

Sesshoumaru kneeled down and picked up Kagome's body. He kissed her tenderly before turning to Inu Yasha. There was a small moment of understanding between them. They had, for the first time, shared something. They had both loved the amazing woman, Kagome.

"You know of her mother? I believe she was fond of her." Sesshoumaru asked slowly.

Inu Yasha nodded slowly, eyes on Kagome's loose form.

"Will you take her to her family?"

Inu Yasha nodded, and took Kagome into his own arms.

Sesshoumaru looked at her one last time, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Where are you going?" Inu Yasha asked.

"I have promises to fulfill." Sesshoumaru took off into the well, headed west.

Inu Yasha watched him go, then headed towards the well.

Sesshoumaru would leave the shards to Inu Yasha now. May he do what he would with them, but Sesshoumaru would avenge Kagome and see to the end of Naraku. Then he would go home and maybe he would take Rin and Shippo to a flower meadow he had seen with Kagome.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Well, there it is. The whole story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!! I want to say a couple things now. First of all, thanks to my mom for all the ways she helped me throughout this story. Second, thank you thank you thank you to my absolutely wonderful reviewers! I've learned so much from you guys, and you've made everything really enjoyable!!

As for a sequel, no, I will not be writing one, but if one of you figures out something, email me and I'll talk to you about it. I would love to read it. BTW, I am planning on writing a new story very soon, so be on the look out. Thank you to everyone, feel free to tell me what you thought about this story or email me anytime.

Wow, I can't believe this story is finished! I'm almost crying right now, it's so sad, but hey, as Kagome said, "no regrets".


End file.
